Loki Odinson
by DamistaH
Summary: AU!Inverso. Thor es un Berserker, encarcelado por rebelarse contra su padre adoptivo Odin, Loki su hermano y adorado heredero al trono ayudo a encarcelarlo con pesar. Ahora un enemigo poderoso se ha alzado contra el Reino de Asgard y los Nueve Reinos y la unica forma de detenerlo es usando la codiciada arma real : El Mjolnir, pero el unico que puede usarlo es Thor, el Berserker.
1. Aqui estamos

**Hola, DamistaH aquí, este fic esta inspirado en la imagen que esta en el mismo, la imagen no es mía en lo mas mínimo, pero me inspire es la imagen para sacar esta historia. El universo de Marvel me ha atrapado en sus redes con esta pareja.**

 **Notas para que puedan comprender el fic: Es un mundo invertido. Invertido en el sentido de que, Thor ya no es el dios del trueno y Loki ya no es el dios de la travesura, también se invirtieron los papeles. Loki es el Hijo de sangre - y amado príncipe de Asgard- de Odin, Thor es el hijo adoptado de Odin. Este Asgard es diferente. Todo esta en otro plano, en otro universo aparte.**

 **Estos personaje no me pertenece, por desgracia, XD, sin mas disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **-Estamos ahora-**

 _ **T**_ al vez el otoño podía compararse con la primavera en la ciudad de oro. Sus hojas doradas, desprendiéndose tan lentamente de los árboles, al ritmo de una brisa fresca y caprichosa. Los jardines del castillo estaban repletos de hojas y ramas secas que no importaba cuánto limpiaran, siempre volverían a cubrir la vegetación. Era un lindo contraste el verde del pasto y el color marrón, dorado y amarillo de las hojas que caían en el.

Pero esto era trivial. Si se podía ver el contraste en el rostro de Loki y la celebración a su alrededor, tal vez demasiado tranquilo en su asiento, observaba como las doncellas eran invitadas a bailar, como los guerreros comían y bebían y como la alegría de una de muchas batallas ganadas inundaba el ambiente del gran salón. No era que Loki no se sintiera contento por esta celebración, de hecho, se sentía gratamente satisfecho y el combate contra lo Trolles había sido muy apremiante.

Algo anidaba en la mente del príncipe de Asgard, Loki. Con sus ojos verdes perdidos en la mesa de banquetes llevó una de sus manos al rostro y pegó el pulgar de sus labios, entornó los ojos: si mal no recordaba habían pasado cinco años desde aquel incidente, y estaba plasmado tan lucidamente en su memoria, tan incrustado en su mente, que el hecho de celebrar ese preciso día no aliviaría los desagradables recuerdos.

La música alegre le hizo sonreír solo un poco y mirando a su alrededor, encontró a Sif y los tres guerreros. Volstagg una vez más devoraba sin contemplaciones la mesa del banquete.

Su madre, Frigga, seguramente no encontraba cerca del salón, aunque Loki era el primer precursor de la fiesta, se vio obligado a abandonarla, con sutileza. Se levantó de su asiento; llevaba una vestimenta ligera, de color verde olivo, con pantalones de cuero negro y bordes dorados y plateados. Dio una mirada por el lugar antes de poder dejar la música, la alegría, la fiesta y la comida detrás de la gran puerta.

Tal vez no disfrutaba las fiestas como antes. Quizás había otras cosas más importantes para él. Quizás el recuerdo de aquellos acontecimientos lo tenían aturdido en muchas maneras. Quizás se sentía algo culpable

¿Pero culpable de qué?, ¿de ser primogénito en la unión de su padre Odin, y su Madre Frigga?, el príncipe de Asgard, próximo heredero al trono, próximo a gobernar, ¿debía sentirse culpable de algo que era su derecho?

¿Y que debía hacer?, ¿renunciar a él y así despojarse de toda culpabilidad?

No era la opción y por sobretodo no era tan sencillo. Odín no es alguien que escucharía semejante declaración, ni por que fuera su hijo, porque Odín tampoco pensaba que Loki podía tener algo de culpa en aquella situación.

 **\- ¿Qué sucede, Loki?** – Escuchó una voz femenina

Frigga, no estaba lejos de él, pasaba por el pasillo. Su madre se acercó al azabache con una mirada fija, sabiendo perfectamente lo que lo afligía

 **\- Madre. –**

 **\- No estás en la fiesta**.- Frigga se detuvo frente a su hijo y le sonrió con suavidad-

 **\- No,** \- Loki hablo- **no me siento con ánimos de celebrar esta noche.**

Su madre lo contempló por unos segundos antes de asentir. Le acarició el antebrazo con delicadeza. Loki sonrió, su madre aunque no dijera nada le otorgaba cierta paz en sus pensamientos. La mujer le pidió que la acompañara a su cuarto, ella dormiría, y le aconsejó a su hijo hacerlo también.

En su recorrido hablaron de trivialidades, como la llegada del invierno, o el próximo destino de Loki en sus viajes por los nueve mundos, sobre los libros que aún no ha terminado o algunos hechizos que debía de practicar. Frigga mantuvo la mente de su hijo ocupada en otras cosas que lo distrajeran de sus preocupaciones. Fue una grata compañía hasta que se detuvieron en la puerta de madera blanca. La mujer se despidió de su hijo con un abrazo suave y dulce, Loki dio la buenas noches prometiendo que dormir no sin antes resolver un asunto pendiente. Frigga le dedicó una mirada significativa a su hijo y cerró las puertas de la habitación. Loki se quedó allí por un momento antes de dar marcha atrás por donde había venido. Serian ya media noche y sabía que le celebración tocaría el amanecer, pero él no tenía la intención de volver a la fiesta.

No, por supuesto que no.

En cambio, antes de retomar el camino al salón, cruzó un pasillo y bajó algunas escaleras con apuro. El sonido de sus botas alertó a más de un guardia y, atravesando un largo pasillo dorado, se adentró a los calabozos. Habló con los guardias, que le guiaron hasta una celda conocida por el azabache. Cada vez que volvía de sus aventuras por los nueve reinos, o cada vez que tenía la oportunidad o algo que contar, algo que informarle bajaba a los calabozos y buscaba esa misma celda. No bajaba pasada la medianoche, no tan tarde. No era conveniente que estuviera despierto y mucho menos en ese lugar.

Loki se detuvo en la celda de cristal reforzado y cristalino, dentro de ella, observó la figura acostada en el diván de terciopelo rojo. De espaldas a él. Varios muebles de madera con tela roja, una mesa con algunos libros, y un pequeño gavetero. Todo cortesía de las insistencias de Frigga.

El azabache despachó al guardia que lo había acompañado, este se retiró antes de hacer una corta reverencia y desaparecer en el pasillo. La figura, musculosa en el diván se movió un poco, se puso ver como abandono una respiración y Loki se acercó un poco el rostro al vidrio.

 **-Thor.**

Casi de inmediato, el cuerpo dio una respiración, se movió en el terciopelo rojo y buscó levantarse lentamente aun de espaldas, el cabello dorado bañaba su espalda y llevaba una vestimenta vino tinto y negra sin cubrir sus brazos. Puso los pies descalzos en el piso antes de volver lentamente hacia el vidrio y el visitante. Los ojos azules de Thor se entornaron.

 **\- Loki…**

Thor se movió, hasta quedar sentado en el diván con su mirada pegada al azabache, observó su anatomía, su ropa, y su rostro. El rubio sonrió.

 **\- Estamos en otoño** \- Dijo el rubio. Loki no agregó nada en aquel momento, solo asintió lentamente. El rubio sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos- **Es de noche, has venido a darme las buenas noches. ¿O quieres informarme algo más?**

 **\- Hoy se cumplen cinco años.** – Le dijo el azabache sin emoción alguna en su voz. Thor asintió lentamente, entendió que Loki solo estaba aquí para informarle cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquel incidente. –

Thor movió la cabeza a un lado y permaneció pensativo sus ojos miraron hacia el vidrio de su prisión y luego de un momento de reflexión volvieron al rostro del moreno.

 **\- Supongo que la celebración que se dio lugar esta noche es por eso –**

 **-No…** -Loki respondió con una voz suave- **Nuestro padre quiere que tome el trono… -** Le dijo mientras que, en aquel momento, Thor se había levantado del cómodo diván he ido al vidrio –

Los dedos de Loki tocaron el cristal inconscientemente.

 **-Hermano…**

 **-No soy tu hermano** – Le dijo el rubio dedicándole una mirada profunda al azabache. Loki miró los ojos azules del hombre rubio - **Y él no es mi padre, es tú padre.**

 **\- Thor.**

 **-…has venido a responderme lo que te pregunté aquella vez… ¿ah?**

 **-Vine a visitarte**. – Le dijó con un tono más rustico y sus esmeraldas se clavaron entornadas en las perlas azules. Thor guardó silencio mientras observaba con atención al más bajo.

 **\- Odín te contó ¿no es así?** \- Los ojos de Thor se estrecharon - **Lo de mi naturaleza. Mi raza**

 **\- No vine aquí a hablar de eso.**

 **\- Entonces no viniste a visitarme.**

- **Vine a visitar a mi hermano.** \- Loki dijo nuevamente- **Sé lo que eres, Thor, lo que hiciste quedo en el pasado. ¿Por qué no podemos conversar como antes?**

 **\- Porque lo que hice no quedó en el pasado. –** Le contestó el rubio con una voz gélida- **porque ya no hay un como antes. No lo entiendes Loki… lo que hice no pasó, esta** **celda es prueba de que Odín no lo ha olvidado** – Thor rodó los ojos por la celda.

Loki ya había dejado que sus dedos abandonaran el vidrio con suavidad y guardó silencio. Vio como Thor volvía a sentarse en el diván con lentitud y un momento de silencio se instaló en el ambiente.

\- **Deja de intentar regresar al pasado y pensar que puedo ser tu hermano de nuevo –** Thor le habló desde su lugar **\- Han pasado cinco años desde que no soy tu hermano. Nunca lo he sido, entiende…**

Tal vez a Thor le gustaba provocar a Loki de cierta forma, ver como la cejas negras alteraban su calma y se fruncían. El amado príncipe de Asgard siendo molestado por su hermano mayor, "hermano mayor". Era ese intento de Loki por querer reparar un florero pulverizado, por buscar las piezas y buscar nuevos pegamentos para reparar dicha situación, a Thor le molestaba. Thor, hijo de Odín hasta hace cinco años que provoco un gran disturbio que el padre de todo catálogo de berrinche.

Pero para Thor no era ningún berrinche, para él, era la situación más importante y significativa de su vida, quizás Loki tampoco podía entenderlo.

 **-Sigues siendo tan estúpido.**

Thor rió nasalmente.

 **\- ¿Me has dicho que Odín quiere que tomes el trono?** \- Thor no esperó a que el Azabache le respondiera- **Vaya…seguramente te está presionando para este invierno.**

Los ojos de Thor eran tan profundos, azules intensos sobre el rostro del menor al otro lado del vidrio.

 **\- ¿Ansioso, Loki?** – Thor pregunto, pero Loki no vio intensiones de responder - **¿por eso has venido?**

\- **No**. –Loki hablo- no exactamente.

- **¿Humm..?** – Thor lo miró en un leve momento de silencio- **El trono es algo que siempre ha sido para ti…** -Le dijo acomodándose – **para el amado Príncipe de Asgard, el predilecto de Odín. El Hechicero más habilidoso…**

 **\- Thor.**

 **\- ¿Me dirás que ahora no lo quieres? –**

Silencio. Thor soltó una carcajada. Guardó silencio y luego apretó los labios en una sonrisa y miró a Loki, que su expresión era impasible.

Loki había hablado con Odín acerca del tema en una ocasión, eso fue hace cinco años que le planteó la idea de retrasar la toma del trono, pues aún no se sentía preparado. Habían pasado cinco años desde que Loki viajó por los nueve reinos en busca de algún propósito, algo que pudiera aclarar su inseguridad. Simplemente el trono no era para él. No podía ser rey teniendo a Thor de prisionero.

\- **Oh, "hermano"** – Thor sonrió – **que dilema…**

Ser rey y liberar a Thor, o no ser Rey y vivir con su hermano encerrado de por vida.

 **\- ¿Madre sabe de esto?**

Loki negó con la cabeza lentamente.

 **\- Seguramente ya lo sospecha**. – Dijo el rubio sin despegar los ojos del azabache - **Jamás pensé que quisieras desafiar tu destino, ni siquiera por mi… en aquel momento te veías tan decidido a permanecer así, tan apegado a lo que te fue dictado.**

 **\- Esa era una situación diferente**

 **\- No es diferente de ahora.**

 **\- Thor.**

 **\- Temes querer hacer una estupidez.**

 **\- ¿Cómo cuál?**

 **\- Como liberarme.**

El silencio volvió a reinar. Y Thor dio en el clavo, tal vez Loki temía más a sus sentimientos que a la responsabilidad de ser rey. Extrañaba a Thor, era su hermano, aunque él pensara lo contrario. Sabía que Odín había sentenciado a Thor a ser prisionero, lejos de madre y de él. Solo por insistencia de Frigga Thor tenía ciertas comodidades.

\- **Estúpido.** –Loki susurro con voz carente de sentimiento.

Thor arqueó ambas cejas.

\- **Amo que seas tan…expresivo** – Thor le bromeó- **serás un gran rey. ¡Oh príncipe Loki!, mientras tu hermano, ''hermano" se funde en esta celda por la eternidad... ¿es eso lo que querías escuchar? ¿Quieres que te de mi aprobación para que gobiernes todo Asgard y protejas los nueve reinos? ¡Adelante!, ¡sal por esa puerta para ser rey y olvídate de mí si es lo que tanto te mortifica!**

Thor se levantó del diván y fue al vidrio, tal vez molesto por la indiferencia en el rostro pálido de menor. El rubio colocó sus manos en el vidrio y su rostro quedo muy cerca del mismo, mirando a Loki.

 **\- Todo hubiera sido mejor, si me hubieras escuchado.**

 **\- Casi destruyes el castillo.**

 **\- Hubiera destruido Asgard con tal que me escucharas.**

Y sabía que Thor hablaba en serio, por eso, por primera vez los ojos esmeralda se fundieron tan intensamente en los azules, con clara molestia y sus cejas negras se fruncieron.

 **\- Las acciones que tomaste, no fueron correctas.**

 **\- ¿Quién lo dice?, ¿tu padre?** – Thor hizo un gesto, simulando pensar **– recuerdo que… sus acciones tampoco fueron muy correctas al tomarme a mí como una reliquia de guerra.**

 **-Él te dio un hogar.**

 **\- Él solo me encerró aquí…-** Corrigió el rubio –

 **\- Tú solo te encerraste aquí… -**

Loki bajo un escalón y el rostro del rubio se contorsionó en leve sorpresa por saber que la conversación había terminado. Thor lo siguió con sus ojos al bajar los tres escalones y seguir por el pasillo. Al no verlo más se alejó del vidrio hacia el diván. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y supo que se había ido.

Loki atravesó los pasillos hasta su habitación y sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó en la cama con un aire taciturno, mirando los pequeños detalles que tenía su puerta o los diseños de las cortinas, posó uno de sus dedos en sus labios como si meditara. Con la visión ahora instalada en la nada, recordó lo que había pasado. Cinco años no era nada para ellos, para el azabache parecía ayer cuando entrenaba con Thor –por la insistencia de su padre- para mejorar sus habilidades de batalla, el rubio siempre fue muy habilidoso en sus combates, más fuerte, más rápido, y por supuesto mucho más agresivo.

Loki se confiaba de su inteligencia y audacia, de su magia y su buena puntería. Thor en cambio tenía algo que podía con todas las cualidades de Loki y más, el arma más poderosa de Asgard: el Mjolnir.

Tal vez Thor fuera el más adecuado para ser el Rey y ciertamente todo el reino no tendrían ningún problema en aceptar a Thor como su nuevo rey: un rey fuerte, valiente y temerario, capaz de proteger a su gente y a los nueve reinos. Pero imprevistamente a todo lo que Thor y Loki pensaba, no era el indicado.

Solo uno podía ser rey. Y ese no sería Thor.

Si, ciertamente, Thor parecía ser el único capaz de portar el Mjolnir, el único capaz de utilizarlo, esto no parecía ser suficiente para hacer que Odín cambiara de opinión, y Loki no sabía el porqué de esta decisión.

Frigga que era mucho más cercana a Thor intento hacerle entender que su padre no lo despreciaba, que todas las decisiones de Odín tenían alguna razón. Entonces Thor quería saber cuál era. Y, Loki, también.

Tal vez el interés de Loki fue uno de los detonantes del incidente, tal vez la cercanía del azabache le era reconfortante al joven guerrero, muy reconfortante. Evidentemente, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, desde hace mucho tiempo, desde pequeños. Sin embargo, Thor aún no sabía porque ese cariño hacia su hermano era diferente, sin duda era diferente al cariño que había desarrollado en su niñez. Descubrió a Loki habilidoso en la lucha, silencioso en el ataque y bastante engañoso en sus defensas. Lo encontró extrañamente atractivo en la lucha con cualquiera, pocas veces necesitaba ayuda con algún oponente, aunque este fuera más grande que él, y si la necesitaba siempre podían contar con un

 **\- Lo tenía controlado, Thor**

A lo cual, Thor giraba graciosamente el Mjolnir y negaba con la cabeza, mas sin quitarle la mirada de encima en todos los demás enfrentamiento. Mucho menos cuando le mostró una nueva habilidad que desarrollo.

La habilidad de generar hielo de la nada. Esto de alguna manera despertó más su interés en él. En los combates, Loki podía llegar a ser realmente diestro, realmente atractivo, con sus movimientos rápidos, sus dagas volando de acá para allá, derribando a cualquier oponente. Sus estrategias, su forma de hablar, de persuasión. Para él, Loki se había vuelto atractivo en muchas maneras, y olvidó el hecho de no ser el heredero de Asgard.

Hasta que los disturbios fuera del reino lo cambiaron todo. Eran los Berserker, un grupo numerosos de guerreros, guerreros del demonio fuera de sí, que acababan con todo a su paso, el solo hecho de su presencia causaba temor. Habían declarado la guerra al Asgard, Thor no dudo en proponer darles una lección, a lo cual la mayoría de los guerreros le acompañaron.

Se escondían en el bosque de Asgard. Según se decía, salían de sus escondites, detrás de los árboles, de la tierra, ocultos, endemoniados y hambrientos de guerra. En su recorrido habían sido emboscados. No fue problema para Thor con el Mjolnir a su disposición, pero los demás soldados, no parecían rivales para los Berserkers, eran casi el doble de su tamaño y tenían la piel tan gruesa que las dagas de Loki no parecían tener efecto en ellos, la única forma era con la magia y el hielo que el azabache podía generar. Curiosamente, los golpes con el martillo de Thor parecían aturdirlos de tal manera que los descolocaba para poder otorgarle el golpe final.

Los Berserkers temían de Thor, por eso delegaron al Berserker más respetado de toda la comunidad guerrera, que se enfrentó con los dos a la par.

 **\- Reconozco a un asgardiano cuando lo veo** – Dijo el Berserker – **y tú no lo eres…no peleas como uno. No hueles como uno. ¿Sabes por qué estamos en contra de Odín?**

Loki tenía sus propios problemas como para escuchar la plática de ambos oponentes.

 **-Por qué le robó algo a nuestro rey…-** Thor miró al Berserker con sus ojos azules- **¿acaso no te sientes… inquieto en el invierno? Todos los Berserker sentimos el invierno en la piel…**

Esto fue suficiente como para aturdir a Thor. Los Berserker marcaron la retirada, prometiendo cumplir su venganza contra Odín.

Luego de esto, los esfuerzos de Loki por saber lo que le ocurría a su hermano fueron inútiles. Thor no le dijo nada, no salía a combatir, ni a entrenar. No hablaba con Loki acerca de trivialidades, o del nuevo hechizo, o de los preparativos para la coronación. Thor se había aislado, y como el Berserker le había dicho, el invierno se acercaba y su humor cambió.

Hablaba poco, solo podía conversar tranquilamente con su madre, y se sentía muy apegado a su hermano menor, podía pasar horas viendo como leía en la biblioteca –lo cual aturdía de muchas maneras a Loki- podía pasar horas viendo como practicaba algún hechizo, y como fallaba irremediablemente. En silencio Thor detallaba cada movimiento hecho por el hechicero y pocas veces preguntaba para que era cada cosa.

Loki se sentía extrañamente perseguido por su hermano.

 **\- ¿Te sientes bien?** \- pregunto al alzar la vista del libro – **has estado allí por… dos horas sin hacer nada… solo viéndome**

 **-Estoy bien…**

 **\- ¿Seguro?**

Thor asintió sin moverse de la silla. Loki lo miro antes de volver su atención al libro, y efectivamente, Thor permaneció en ese lugar por aproximadamente una hora más, hasta que su madre lo llamo para hablar acerca de su comportamiento. Pero, Thor, no vio nada raro allí. Frigga le sugirió sutilmente que buscase a alguien con quien poder pasar tiempo junto, alguien distinto a Loki, una novia, una pareja. Thor tenía ya veinte años, y muchas chicas se veían atraídas por el príncipe de rubios cabellos.

Thor no hizo el más mínimo intento por conseguir una pareja, pasaba día y noche con Loki como un depredador y todo aquel que se acercaba a su hermano podía estar seguro que Thor no lo perdería en ningún momento. Claramente los sentimientos de Loki hacia este comportamiento eran un misterio para Thor y para todos.

\- **¿No tienes frío?** –Preguntó el azache, miró a Thor que solo tenía una armadura roja con círculos dorados en su pecho y sus brazos descubiertos, sus piernas cubiertas con cuero negro y nada más. Loki llevaba una ropa de invierno verde oscuro.

 **-No.**

 **\- Ven, toma esto**. – Loki le acero una capa roja de invierno y le dijo que se la colocara aunque Thor lo vio superfluo –

 **-¿Desde cuando eres tan tolerante al frío?**

 **-Desde siempre, supongo…**

 **-¿Desde siempre?...**

Thor se encogió en hombros y no le presto más atención a este tema, que era tan irrelevante para él, pero para Loki no. Él que era tan detallista, podía decir que Thor era casi indiferente al frío del invierno, además de su cambio de humor en esta estación.

\- **Loki** – lo llamó una vez, que estuvieron solos en la sala de lectura de Loki **\- ¿Crees que no seré un rey digno?**

 **\- ¿Otra vez con eso?** –Loki subió los ojos de su libro y miro a Thor que estaba sentado en una butaca, no muy lejos de él. – **Creí que ya no pensabas en eso. –** Le contestó, bajando ahora el libro.

 **\- Sólo responde. –**

\- **Hermano. Has estado extraño estas semanas.** –Le dijo el azabache - **¿es por la decisión de nuestro padre al no considerarte el… ''Más adecuado" para gobernar?, yo no sé si serías digno. La verdad, yo tampoco me considero digno.**

Hubo un silencio, donde el rubio miró fijamente a su interlocutor. Loki no pudo descifrar el significado de los ojos azules sobre él.

 **-La verdad, es que quiero hacer muchas otras cosas antes de subir al trono…**

Las cejas de Thor se arquearon.

 **-¿Cómo cuáles?**

 **-Ah…** -Loki que había captado su atención, bajó el libro nuevamente y se quedó viendo a Thor con un aire entre confundido y pensativo **\- No lo sé. Quiero hacer otras cosas, ir a otros mundos no ha pelear, a conocer, aprender más hechizos… otras cosas Thor. La vida no es solo peleas y banquetes…**

Thor lo miró con sus cejas arqueadas. Casi cautivado.

\- **¿Quieres hacer esas cosas conmigo?** –Preguntó el más alto

\- **Solo si prometes no buscar un enfrentamiento con alguien…** \- Le dijo Loki, que volvió su atención al libro.

Thor no respondió. Sin duda el combate era algo que de cierta forma le alimentaba. Era la adrenalina del momento, el existente olor a la batalla que a Thor le encantaba. No podía pensar en un momento en que no hubiera un enfrentamiento con un oponente digno, y se vanagloriaba de ser vencedor. Para eso nació, para vencer, para ser el más poderoso guerrero de Asgard. Pero, cuando estaba con Loki, solo quería ser Thor el inseparable hermano, el confidente, el que podía pasar largas horas al lado del moreno esperando que terminara un libro para poder llevarlo a entrenar y deleitarse con sus más peligrosos movimientos.

El cambio el Thor ese invierno se hizo más evidente, cuando Odín le pidió a Loki que moderara el tiempo que pasaba con su hermano y que se cuidara de su influencia.

- **Es mi hermano, padre**. –Se justificó ante Odín -

- **Thor es agresivo, impulsivo**. – Odín miro a Loki desde su trono - **No se controla con el enemigo. Loki, no puedes ser así…**

- **Es por eso que no lo elegiste como rey.** – Loki miró el rostro de su padre **\- Esas cualidades pueden alterarse, solo necesita tiempo.**

 **-Thor no cambiará, Loki.**

\- **¿Por qué eres tan fatalista?** – Preguntó Loki un poco cansado - **Sólo necesita tiempo, de verdad creo que Thor haría un buen papel de rey…**

 **\- Escucha mis palabras, hijo** \- Odín hablo con voz potente – **Thor no será rey, es mi decisión.**

Loki no creía que era solo eso por lo cual, Odín tomo la decisión de no ascender a Thor en el trono. Thor era agresivo e impulsivo, peligroso, pero no era malo. Loki no percibía la maldad en él, solo estaba enojado, molesto por la repentina actitud de rechazo de su padre, aunque Frigga le decía muy pacientemente que no era desprecio lo que Odín sentía por su hijo mayor.

Al salir del salón, Loki encontró a su hermano leyendo un libro. Se sorprendió bastante ante esto, no era que fuera raro que Thor leyera, vamos su hermano también podía leer algunos libros, pero éste tenía más de tres dedos de grosor, y Thor estaba tan inmerso en el que ni siquiera volvió a ver a Loki que no estaba a pasos lejanos de él.

Luego de pasar una hoja más, Thor levantó la vista percatándose de la presencia del otro. Lo miró en silencio, Loki sonrió aun confundido, Thor no hizo gesto alguno.

 **\- ¿Qué lees?**

 **-Un libro…**

Loki rodó los ojos, Thor era habilidoso diciendo lo obvio.

 **\- ¿De qué?** – Preguntó de nuevo tras buscar una butaca de terciopelo negro y sentarse al lado de su hermano.

 **-De guerreros.**

Loki arqueó ambas cejas no muy sorprendido realmente, miró a Thor con sus ojos clavados en las hojas amarillentas del tomo. Hubo un prolongado silencio en donde las perlas azulinas se movían por la escritura estilizada. No dejo de leer sino a las dos horas, que cerró el tomo y miró a su hermano que se entretenía con una figura de hielo en sus manos.

\- **Iré a entrenar… ¿vienes?** – Preguntó el rubio sonriendo de repente –

- **Ah…ve tú** \- Le dijo Loki incorporando la figura que se había descompuesto por la repentina voz de Thor en su cabeza – **tengo que hacer algo primero…**

Esa vez Thor entrenó solo.

Dos semanas después. Thor se plantó en el trono de Odín con el Mjolnir en su mano. Le señaló muchas cosas, y le dijo que sabía perfectamente porque no le concedió su derecho al trono.

Por qué Thor no era su hijo.

Odín seguramente no dejaría que alguien que no compartía su sangre tomara el trono, no definitivamente no. Por qué Thor era violento, era impulsivo, amante de la guerra y el enfrentamiento, porque su naturaleza no cambiaría, porque Thor no era un asgardiano, era un Berserker.

Porque había sido tomado de bebe de las manos de su madre muerta, en medio de la batalla y criado por el rey enemigo, para que en un futuro, y quizás con algo de suerte, pudiera existir una alianza.

Tal vez en aquel momento, Loki no había visto a Thor tan enojado, quizás en aquel momento conoció hasta donde podía llegar su furia. Odín estaba debilitado por su cercano sueño y, al llegar Loki al gran salón, presenció la destrucción.

Loki tal vez no podía tener el Mjolnir a su disposición pero eso no le impedía detener a Thor. Junto con los guerreros, los soldados y los guardianes del castillo, sometieron a Thor. Muchos salieron heridos, otros muertos, el salón había quedado destruido, la fuerza de Thor parecía incontrolable, su indignación sobrepasaba todo lo que Loki alguna vez podía presenciar de su hermano. Por un momento se creyó que había enloquecido, perdido la razón. Frigga estaba destrozada al enterarse que Thor intento asesinar a su padre.

\- **¡Él no es mi padre!** – Gritó el Berserker en la cara de Loki cuando estaba encadenado, dos esposas conectadas a su cuello y pies -

 **\- Eres mi hermano.**

 **\- ¡¿Lo soy?!**

‡

Loki se había aseado y cambiado de ropa, por una más cómoda y ligera; aun podía escuchar entre el silencio de los pasillos, la música de fiesta y algunos gritos de los invitados. El azabache se quedó por un momento más sentado en su cama, para luego, apagar la vela y sumergirse en la oscuridad de su sueño y de la noche.

Lejos de él, y de todos en el castillo, las luces de la celda aún permanecían encendidas. Inquieto por la cercanía del invierno, Thor se acostó en el diván con parsimonia, miró el cristal con sus ojos entornados antes de cerrarlos, su piel experimentaba una extraña sensación, un presentimiento avecinaba su mente. El olor del invierno era particular, siempre le invitaba algún enfrentamiento.

En la mañana del día siguiente, luego del desayuno, Loki habló con su madre acerca de su visita la noche anterior, Frigga con rostro cargado de entendimiento permaneció en silencio, el humor de Thor había cambiado nuevamente.

- **Eso pasa siempre en algunas estaciones.** – Le explicó Frigga—L **os Berserker son una raza de guerreros muy agresivos, buscan el enfrentamiento, lo sienten, en invierno están más inquietos por que naturalmente es su estación. Su humor cambia si permanecen sin ninguna pelea estimulante.**

\- **Dices que esta así por…-** Loki se sentó a su lado **\- el invierno**

\- **Por las estaciones**. – Dijo ella mirándolo- **algunas criaturas son afectadas por esto, sobre todo los Berserker que son una raza muy antigua y primitiva**.

\- **Estamos hablando de Thor**. – Susurró pensativo el azabache.

\- **Tu hermano no fue criado como un Berserker, sin embargo.** \- Frigga miró a los ojos verdes de Loki - **Así que, aunque su naturaleza sea la lucha, no se verá desesperadamente inclinado a esta** …

Frigga suspiró al ver la expresión de desánimo del azabache, al parecer no era lo que quería escuchar.

 **\- No es eso lo que te preocupa, Loki** \- Le acarició el hombro a su pequeño hijo- **temes que Thor te odie si tomas el trono ¿no es eso?**

- **Tomar el trono y no liberarlo.** – Corrigió Loki a su madre.

\- **Hijo mío…** \- Loki la miró con atención **\- Es cierto que Thor es impulsivo, pero no es malo, solo está dolido… le ocultamos la verdad para que no se sintiera diferente. Es tú hermano, pase lo que pase, por favor no sientas rencor por él**.

Loki se dejó dominar por la compasiva mirada de su madre, sin poder negarse asintió y apretó el agarre de sus manos. Se levantó diciendo que debía de salir de Asgard por un encuentro planeado en Vanaheim. Se despidió de ella y salió por el pasillo con la promesa que regresaría esa misma tarde.

Loki recorrió los pasillos una vez portaba su armadura, una de color olivo y cuero negro con una pechera de oro y acero, una capa de invierno verde hondeaba en su caminar. Se detuvo abruptamente ante la entrada de un pasillo, al final de este se podía ver a un grupo de hombres fornidos, grandes, cargando unas cajas rectangulares como si vinieran de algún viaje. Loki se acercó lentamente por el pasillo con cautela.

Uno de los guardias que allí estaba, le informó que era un cargamento de comida, vino, quesos entre otros lácteos…

Loki se quedó unos minutos más en el final del pasillo, con un extraño presentimiento en el pecho, visualizó con cuidado a cada uno de ellos. No eran simple logística, y lo supo debido a los tatuajes en sus brazos vagamente ocultos en sus ropas de aldeanos. El azabache deslizó sus dedos en la daga que tenía en su cinturón, sin quitar la mirada de uno en particular que no dejaba de verlo de reojo.

De repente uno de los cajones de comida fue directamente hacia él. Loki lo esquivó con rapidez, lamentablemente el soldado a su lado no tuvo tanta suerte, llevándolo por el medio.

No eran aldeanos. Mucho menos agricultores. Eran los Berserker.

 **-¡Ciérrenlas puertas!** – Ordenó el azabache, que atinó a lanzar una daga, fue inútil, los Berserker tenían la piel muy gruesa.

Se escuchó el ruido de pasos de los soldados al venir. Aunque eran pocos Berserkers, comparado con los que Loki y Thor tuvieron que lidiar la última ocasión, Loki podía recordar lo difícil que era derribarles: eran el doble de los soldados Asgardianos, agresivos y resistentes.

Los soldados lucharon contra el enemigo y Odín, apareció dirigiendo a un pelotón en ayuda a su hijo. Someter a los pocos Berserker, no fue un problema cuando su padre llegó. Muchos de los soldados estaban heridos de gravedad. Intentar apresar a los invasores era inútil, porque la fuerza los Berserker era demasiado para ellos. Loki apenas y lograba inmovilizarlos congelando sus pies y su cuerpo, el hielo no los quemaba pero al menos los detenían.

Siete ya habían sido inmovilizados gracias a Loki.

 **-Falta uno** –Dijo uno de los soldados. Con alarma, Loki volvió hacia él- **Eran ocho, señor-**

 **-¿Dónde está?** – Preguntó Loki y fulminó al Berserker con la mirada **\- ¿Dónde está?, ¡dime donde esta!**

 **-Loki…-** Odín llamó – **Tranquilo, lo encontraremos** …-aseguró el rey.

Enseguida se escuchó un grito del otro lado del pasillo. El azabache atravesó el camino a la gran sala donde encontró dos criadas atemorizadas, una de ellas arrodillada junto a las cortinas rojas de la ventana.

 **\- Loki** \- El de cabellos oscuros volvió, Frigga venía detrás de el –

Las sirvientas se arrastraron hacia la reina que se inclinó a consolarla.

 **\- Mi señora, ¡ése monstruo se ha ido por allá!** – Dijo una de ellas, con la voz bañada de temor. Frigga miró a Loki que asintió con entendimiento lo que tenía que hacer –

- **Ten cuidado, hijo.** – Loki escuchó esto una vez había comenzado a correr con la mirada preocupada de su madre sobre él.

Al poco tiempo los soldados aparecieron al lado de la reina, que informó a donde había ido Loki. Para sospechas del azabache, el Berserker había ido exactamente a donde se imaginaba: El salón de armas.

Al llegar allí, los guardias estaban inconscientes, y la puerta abierta. El largo pasillo de mármol, que era prácticamente todo el camino del salón, los gabinetes y las vidrieras, los estantes y los pedestales. Loki recorrió las paredes y los estantes con sus ojos verdes. El martillo Mjolnir estaba en un pedestal, un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia lo abatió.

Escuchó un tintineo y volvió, rápidamente, al otro lado del pasillo. Allí un enorme Berserker de piel clara y contextura musculosa, había salido de su escondite. Llevaba dos brazaletes de piedras azules, transparentes Loki, con un ágil movimiento, lanzó de su mano derecha varias dagas, estas solo alcanzaron uno de los brazaletes que terminó clavado en la pared de mármol. El Berserker gritó con furia y corrió con pasos pesados hacia Loki, intentando embestirlo. Al momento del impacto, el azabache se preparaba para recibirlo y buscar alguna manera de aturdirle. Pero su contrincante desapareció. Loki presenció algo parecido a un destello y, luego, un sonido de succión vino y se fue con el Berserker de casi tres metros.

Loki volvió hacia atrás, y hacia todas direcciones pero no había nadie. Nada. Solo él. Corrió fuera al salón de armas, cruzó el pasillo. Varios guardias venían a su encuentro, pero el azabache los ignoró por completo. Al avanzar nuevamente hacia el salón de descarga, como sospechaba, los siete Berserker que había capturado no estaban. Las estructuras de hielo de mantenían, pero los prisioneros, no. Se habían esfumado.

Los propios soldados estaban anonadados por este hecho.

 **\- Se han ido.-** Dijo uno.

Loki no lo escuchó, volvió la vista hacia todas direcciones. Las puertas se abrieron y los sanadores ingresaron junto criados, para socorrer a los heridos.

 **\- ¿Dónde está mi padre?**

Los ojos del soldado reflejaron una inseguridad que fue fácilmente captada por el príncipe, que en seguida entendió.

Cuando Loki llegó a la habitación, su padre dormía y su madre le acompañaba. Frigga, al ver a su hijo entrar, se levantó y fue a su encuentro en un abrazo reconfortante. Loki la miró a ella y, luego, a su padre.

 **\- Me han dicho lo que pasó.** – Frigga juntó las manos en un gesto preocupado.

 **\- Se han llevado algo,** _ **Los Kaksoset**_ _–_ Loki reflexionó y agregó - **O solo uno de ellos.** **El Berserker desapareció frente a mis ojos y no pude hacer nada para detenerlo.**

Hubo un pequeño silencio, Frigga consoló a su hijo con una mirada y una caricia en su hombro. Odín dormía profundamente en la cama y un aro de luz azulina le cubría el cuerpo. Cuando Loki logró componerse un poco, Frigga le ofreció un asiento y ella se sentó a su lado, junto a la cama de Odin.

Los guardias informaron al poco tiempo que algunos de los soldados fallecieron en la lucha, la indignación del azabache crecía dentro de él. Era inaudito que los Berserker actuaran de esa manera contra Asgard, aprovechando que su padre se encontraba débil para poder enfrentarlos. Con el rey de Asgard en su sueño, su único hijo debía de proteger a los nueve reinos de esta posible amenaza.

 **\- Los kaksoset, permiten a quien los usa, transportar geografías completas a cualquier lugar, como también a ninguno: El Vacío.** –Frigga le explicó a su hijo- A **cualquier mundo y universo**

 **\- ¿Cualquier mundo?**

 **\- Y Universo…-** Aclaró la mujer **\- por suerte solo funciona si se tienen los dos. Aunque no sé exactamente hasta donde llega su poder.**

 **\- ¿Para qué lo querrían?, ¡sólo con uno, pueden trasportarse!**

Eso era igual de peligroso: podrían trasportar un ejército completo a Asgard, según se decía, solo un número reducido de Berserker habían podido. Su verdadero reino se encontraba en decadencia.

 **\- Loki** \- Frigga le llamó **\- es peligroso que lo tengan… podrán transportar a un ejército, o algo peor.**

Loki se levantó suavemente, Frigga había estado presionando sus dedos con leve angustia. Él le besó la frente suavemente y presionó sus manos relajándolas.

 **\- Prometo encontrarlos, madre.** – Le dijo el- **Los buscaré y los detendré.**

Dicho aquello, Frigga abrazó a su hijo con fuerza.

Aquella tarde, Loki había dejado a su madre en la habitación de Odín, ordenó a los soldados aglomerarse en la puerta. Mandó, también, a los hechiceros del reino proteger el castillo de los posibles ataques, no solo de los Berserker sino también de otras criaturas.

Los tres guerreros y Sif se encargarían del ejército y de la protección de Frigga. Al hablar con los hechiceros, Loki se enteró de una gran verdad.

 **-El Mjolnir, mi señor.** – El hechicero se le había acercado - **es la única arma contra los Berserker.**

Pensativos, los ojos de Loki se entornaron. Todos sabían que Loki no era portador del Mjolnir y que hasta el momento no existía una persona en todo el reino que fuera capaz de alzarlo y utilizarlo… aparte de Thor.

El labio de Loki se tensó y bajo los parpados cuando suspiro con aire de negación. Ni con un ejército de Asgard podía contra los Berserker. Recordó, en su niñez como su padre había derrotado a los Berserker, venciendo a su rey. Para ese entonces, Odín había utilizado el Mjolnir y los derrotó sin problemas. Pero, ahora, los Berserker tenían nuevo rey y Loki desconocía qué tan poderoso podía llegar a ser si sus aliados pudieron con los guardias del castillo.

En el salón de armas, vio al Mjolnir en su pedestal, intacto. Con sus detalles en el mango, en el metal. No intentó tomarlo porque sabía perfectamente que no podría ni mover. Aun después de todo este tiempo, se preguntaba por qué. Quizás, este objeto, estaba consagrado para Thor, por obra del destino o alguna otra fuerza del universo que desconocía.

Desvió la mirada del martillo y fue hacia la pared de mármol, donde aún estaba clavado el kaksoset. Fue hasta este con cuidado, desclavó la daga y la guardó en su cinturón, tomó el kaksoset;, con hermosas piedras de un azul cristalino y trasparente. Nueve en total, unidas por una cadena de plata, o material similar, eran pesadas, más pesado que un simple brazalete. Lo tocó son sus dedos desnudos y sintió al momento una extraña energía recorrerle, lo sostuvo de la cadena algo impresionado por esta sensación.

Lo guardó cuidadosamente en su cinturón, y miro por última vez el Mjolnir, única arma contra los Berserker. Única forma de derrotarlos. Pensó inmediatamente en Thor y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo: ¿estaría enterado de lo ocurrido?, ¿estaría dispuesto a ayudar?

¿Estaría Loki tan desesperado, como para pedirle ayuda?

* * *

 **Aclarando. Los Berserker son guerreros que comúnmente eran muy violentos y agresivos a la hora de la lucha, en el campo de batalla no solo causaban temor a los enemigos si no a los compañeros también.**

 _ **Kaksoset; Estos son articulos que no van a encontrar en ningún comic por que los invente. jejee~**_

 _ **dejare el link del AU Y la imagen en mi perfin por si quieren pasar por la pagina de la artista.**_

 ** _Gracias A Kizu Y AuraAwesome por la ayuda y el apoyo en este proyectito._**


	2. Escapando por las grietas

**Clarisima:** Si, en este universo, Loki es hijo de Sangre de Odin y Frigga. Gracia por comentar~

La historia tambien tiene lugar despues de Thor 2.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen por desgracia, Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Escape por las grietas.**

 _ **A**_ l paso que iba, no terminarían de despegar la sala de descargas ese día, mucho menos el siguiente a ese. Habían pasado dos días desde el ataque y se habían preparado la despedida de los caídos por dirección de Frigga. Loki contribuyó en una mínima parte pues su mente estaba en otro lugar. Su madre que no se separaba de su esposo vio cómo su hijo se había sentado en la butaca de terciopelo rojo junto a su madre con un rostro ido.

\- **Hijo mío**.- Loki en ese momento volvió los ojos a ella que lo mirada con preocupación- **Cualquier decisión que tomes, recuerda tener cuidado.** –

Frigga tenía ese don de premeditación, podía saber lo que pensaba su hijo con solo mirarlo, pensar o con solo visualizar su comportamiento, además de que, era su hijo después de todo. Loki siempre era bueno con las palabras, pero algo…descuidado con las acciones.

El azabache asintió lentamente, le dio un beso en la frente, miró a su padre rendido en su lecho, inmóvil, dormitando. Sintió un gran peso en sus hombros a pesar de que tenía una vestimenta ligera. Se despidió de su madre con una mirada algo entristecida por dejarla. Ella se la devolvió, en cambio, en una forma muy cálida.

Salió de la habitación y recorrió el pasillo, de camino vio a los tres guerreros y Sif. Lo saludaron cortamente, e informaron que la vigilancia y las defensas estarán triplicadas de ser necesaria. Loki le dejo en claro la protección de su padre y su madre. Confundidos pidieron alguna explicación de a dónde iba, pero Loki los dejo hablando solos mientras avanzaba a grandes zancadas por el pasillo hacia su habitación, solo fue por su pechera y su hombrera, un cinturón de cuero y demás su armamento especial. Salió de su habitación con la verde capa de invierno detrás de él. Sin comentarlo con nadie cruzó a la derecha y bajo los escalones lentamente.

 **\- Señor** \- Saludó un soldado al ver a Loki entrar por la puerta

 **\- Retira a todos los guardia de los calabozos** – Ordenó Loki - **Vayan al salón de Odín tengo un información que darles. –**

El soldado permaneció unos segundo mirando el rostro del azabache, que no hizo otra cosa que devolverle la mirada, sin duda en sus ojos.

 **-Señor, pero el calabozo se quedará solo…-** Le dijo en una voz baja al más alto, Loki arqueó ambas cejas simulando no entender.

 **-No se quedará solo.** – Le respondió el astuto príncipe, y al poco tiempo sonrió - **¡Vayan todos a la sala del trono!** –Ordeno a los demás soldados. Rápidamente se retiraron en una columna ordenada, Loki espero un momento antes de cerrar la puerta lentamente y solo quedar a merced de las antorchas del lugar.

Era aproximadamente el comienzo de la tarde. Los prisioneros miraban pasar al asgardiano con ojos atentos antes de perderlo de vista por los pasillos. Loki ralentizó sus pasos al acercarse a su destino, a su loco destino. Subió los escalones lentamente y vio al momento la espalda ancha y la cabellera rubia caer por esta.

Tenía una vestimenta vino tinto, sin mangas, ligera. Thor estaba descalzo cuando volvió el cuerpo al visitante. Al verlo se arregló con paciencia casi irreconocible y se mantuvo observando al azabache.

 **-Hola** **,** **Loki. –**

 **\- Thor. –**

Thor sonrió sin aparente malicia.

 **\- ¿Cómo esta Odín? -**

 **\- Entro en invernacion. –**

Thor hizo un gesto de entendimiento a lo cual Loki vio como exagerado. Pues Thor sabía perfectamente como estaba Odín, seguramente Frigga lo había visitado informándole acerca de lo acontecido con el rey.

 **-Los Berserker han atacado el castillo. –**

Thor no hizo expresión alguna.

 **\- Han robado la sala de armas. Odín no puede combatirlos. Nadie puede.**

 **\- ¿Qué quieres Loki?** – preguntó el rubio levantándose de su lugar, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que quería llegar el más joven, Loki era bueno con las palabras, queriendo informar a Thor de lo que había pasado.

 **\- Tú eres el único que puede utilizar el Mjolnir.** – Le respondió Loki mirando el rostro del rubio – **El Mjolnir, es la única arma que puede someter a los Berserker. Sé que el invierno reacciona en ti de forma diferente. Sé que ans** **í** **as la guerra. La lucha. Te propongo una oportunidad de sosegarte con el enfrentamiento más digno de tu vida.**

Thor le dedicó una mirada intensa.

 **\- Recuerdo cuando luchaste con ellos la primera vez, apuesto que quieres sentir esa misma conmoción -**

Loki había capturado la atención de Thor como un gato que persigue un ratón o una bola de estambre. Loki camino lentamente al otro lado de la celda y el rubio no le quitó la mirada de encima en ningún momento. El rubio caminó lentamente hasta quedar frente al azabache nuevamente.

\- **Lo deseas…es natural en ti-** Loki sonrió con suficiencia- **Siempre te ha gustado la lucha y el poder, aquí encerrado no puedes experimentar mucho de eso. Dejar** **á** **s que tus enemigos… –**

Por lo eran.

\- **Se diviertan en la lucha y tú…encerrado aquí. Atacar** **á** **n a Madre, a Asgard, todo. Y no creo que tú quieras ser un espectador.** –Los ojos esmeralda se entornaron con un toque de malicia - **Ayúdame a derrotarlo, aliviar tu horrible necesidad de violencia y podremos hablar a cerca de tu liberación…**

Hubo un silencio sepulcral que podía romperse con el sonar de cualquier paso o el más mínimo suspiro, sin que Thor lo sospechara, Loki tenía un nudo en la garganta. Se sentía nervioso porque el rubio no había hecho expresión alguna, ni había hablado, ni dado índices de alteración. Thor era malo para las palabras, pero muy bueno en las acciones. Por eso ladeo el rostro algunos finos mechones dorados se atravesaron en su rostro y visión.

 **\- Pero si intentas traicionarme, o someterme.** –Loki miro fuertemente al que fue alguna vez su hermano - **no dudar** **é** **en matarte.**

No podía verlo aunque se lo propusiera, pero en aquel instante, justo después de que Loki pronunciara esa amenaza tan fría y desalmada, la pupila de Thor tembló solo un poco. No era que tuviera miedo del azabache –aunque debiera- no, desde luego que Thor no sentía miedo, sintió leve éxtasis, ese que siempre sentía antes de un enfrentamiento. El escuchar a su hermano amenazarlo de muerte aun sabiendo que para eso debía de enfrentársele a él, a Thor el portador de Mjolnir, el guerrero más poderoso de todo Asgard, era interesante, atrayente, emocionante. Sin duda loco. Los ojos del Berserker rodaron por el vidrio de su celda. Aquello era una amenaza muy grande. Primero porque Loki no poseía dicho poder, intentaba intimidarlo, a Thor. Al Berserker que amaba la lucha, aquel que aun pensaba que la acción de Loki en el combate era más que peligroso, seductor…

Thor sabía que muy dentro de Loki no deseaba tal acción, por eso sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

 **\- Puedo elegir como seré recompensado después de salvar Asgard.** – Le propuso el rubio y alzo la mano en señal de sumisión- **¿De acuerdo?**

Loki dudó al ver la expresión de satisfacción en el rostro del Berserker, tomó unos segundos en ceder la mirada y asentir lentamente. Esto era una alianza. Rara y…definitivamente la más desesperada que pudo haber tenido el príncipe de Asgard.

Al abrir la celda, Thor sintió el aire cálido del exterior, el olor a tierra, a un incienso aromático y a humedad. El lugar era mucho más oscuro que su celda que siempre estaba iluminada. Casi al momento, Loki bajo las escaleras con rapidez, Thor lo siguió, el más bajo, caminaba rápido por el pasillo hasta salir, le dijo a Thor en voz baja que fuera lo más discreto posible. Con ayuda de un hechizo de camuflaje que Loki facilitó, se transportaron a una habitación. Era pequeña y solo tenía una cama y una ventana que estaba cerrada.

En la cama estaba la armadura del rubio. Loki se había arriesgado a conseguirla de la sala de armas. Una armadura sin protección en los brazos, con círculos dorados en el pecho que se extendían hacia el abdomen, pantalones de cuero negro y los brazales, cubiertos por un cuero de color rojo.

Si no mal recordaba esa era la armadura favorita de Thor. Y lo confirmó por que al momento de verla una sonrisa apareció en los labios del rubio. Miró a Loki y este solo guardó silencio, sabía que era una especie de agradecimiento. Thor no perdió tiempo en portarla, la habitación se llenó de sonidos metálico, aunque bajos, muy familiares. La figura del Berserker no había cambiado ni un poco, así lo había concluido Loki que vigilaba sus movimientos en cuanto cerró el último seguro de sus brazales.

Thor siempre fue de contextura grande, musculosa, era normal siendo un Berserker. Loki podía ver el camino de las leves cicatrices en sus fuertes brazos. Se acercó al rubio sin que este lo esperara o que sin siquiera le permitiera ajustar el cinturón de su cintura. Lo empujó hacia la pared cerca de la cama, Thor apenas y reacción, sintió las manos de Loki sobre las suyas, el olor de su cabello toco su nariz que estaba tan cerca de su rostro, sintió la frente de su hermano apoyarse en su pecho luego de que suspiro. El corazón de Thor saltó, una de las manos se deslizó hacia el cuello del Berserker y este suspiró. El tacto era suave y cálido.

 _Click…Clamck._

Dos esposas se ajustaban en las muñecas del Berserker, y una gran presa le rodeó el cuello, Loki se había encargado de apartar varios mechones para que no quedaran atrapados en ella. El rostro del Berserker estaba sorprendido, algo decepcionado. Sus manos terminaron a la altura de su abdomen de un jalón.

El tintineo de las cadenas apareció en el ambiente luego que Loki se alejara un poco, el Berserker le dedico una mirada analítica a sus cadenas; aún se estaban ajustando en sus muñecas y había una cadena gruesa conectada a su cuello. Thor arremetió contra él y lo empujó hacia el colchón con un sonido sordo. Loki gimió, el más alto pego la frente con la del azabache en un golpe no fuerte, pero si cargado de su decepción, de nuevo el olor de Loki le inundó.

 **-Eres tan cruel, Loki. ¿No confías en mí? –**

\- **Déjate de tonterías, Thor** – Le gruño el otro e intento empujarlo, solo logró moverlo unos centímetros de su rostro - **No quiero que lastimes a nadie más, ya suficiente hiciste aquella vez...**

Thor hizo una mueca con su labio, decepcionado, se levantó lentamente, mirando fijo a su hermano de mala gana. Loki se incorporó con un gesto adolorido y se frotó la frente que había tomado un color rosado muy leve. La piel de Thor siempre era más caliente que la suya, en invierno más que todo.

 **-Ni siquiera has dejado que termine de vestirme.** –Se quejó el Berserker mirándose el cinturón que rodeaba la trabilla del pantalón sin asegurar. –

Thor intento mover sus manos pero solo logró tirar su cuello hacia abajo y casi cae hacia el cuerpo de Loki que estaba sentado aun en el colchón de la cama.

 **-Cálmate.** – Le dijo el menor, y puso las manos al frente cuidando de que el Berserker no le cayera encima, tomo el abdomen del rubio con ambas manos al momento Thor se enderezó y se quedó quieto. - **Debemos encontrar el Mjolnir antes de que se enteren que no est** **á** **s… puse una ilusión en tu celda…** -

Loki movió los dedos y ajustó el cinturón. Thor no movió ni un musculo para cuando el otro había terminado la tarea. Loki se levantó y los ojos del Berserker lo siguieron como un depredador. Loki no le prestó atención por el simple hecho que le incomodaba cuando Thor le miraba de manera tan profunda como si se clavara en su alma y descubriera todos sus secretos. Ignorarlo era lo mejor.

El menor se apartó de Thor y fue a la puerta donde se asomó con cuidado, no vio a nadie cruzar, salió y Thor lo siguió de cerca, el tintineo de las cadenas era casi estresante para el hechicero, que aunque tenía una mirada seria, estaba algo nervioso. Atravesaron el pasillo sin complicaciones, al final de este, Loki escucho la voz a los tres guerreros acercarse justamente hacia ellos. Los dos se detuvieron en el acto. Fradral hablaba en susurros con Hogun y Volstagg, comentaba acerca de algo que Loki no podía entender. Thor miro a Loki en ese momento, como pidiéndole alguna mágica solución, eso sería una complicación muy grande.

Enseguida Loki llamó a Thor con una seña, y colocó los dedos sobre su hombro, hubo una corriente, luego un pequeño destello verde que recorrió todo su cuerpo con rapidez, los ojos azules del Berserker se tornó marrones y miraron a Loki confundido.

 **\- ¡Te he salvado la vida más de cinco veces este año, Volstagg!** – Bramó Fradral, a lo cual el susodicho movió la cabeza sin convencerse ni un poco.

 **\- Cuatro, para ser exacto.** – le respondió el más grande –

 **\- Loki** – Hogun se detuvo a saludarlo, y luego miro al soldado que estaba con él - **Todos los soldados están en la sala del trono**. –Señalo el guerrero, pero Thor no respondió nada

\- **Si, voy para allá.** – informo Loki con una voz serena. El soldado no hizo movimiento alguno **\- Tengo que informarle lo que harán para este invierno** – Agregó el azabache con una actuación impecable - **¿Dónde está Sif? –**

\- **Con la Reina** \- Respondió Fradral, Loki asintió.-

\- **¿Qué estrategia es** **tá** **por decirles?, ¿va a atacar directamente a los Berserker? –** Hogun miró los ojos del hechicero. –

El soldado fingió interés y miró a Loki esperando una respuesta que no existía.

\- **Necesitamos a Thor**. – dijo una voz femenina. Sif. Estaba al otro lado del pasillo y venia justamente hacia ellos. Loki maldijo mentalmente y Thor sonrió al ver lo apretado del asunto, esta situación le causaba gracia - **es el único que puede usar el Mjolnir.**

 **\- ¡Está encarcelado**! –Le recordó Fradral. – **Además, no sabemos si querrá ayudarnos, ni siquiera sabemos si puede empuñar el Mjolnir ahora, después de todo lo que pas** **ó**.

 **\- ¿Y qué haremos?** –Sif hablo mirando a Loki - **¡Esperar a que ataquen para ser asesinados! Vieron como son. ¡Son como demonios!**

El soldado miró lentamente al hechicero, con una leve satisfacción. Loki miro a Sif y luego a los tres guerreros.

 **\- Hablaremos de esto en cuanto termine de charlar con los soldados-** miró a Thor **\- ve a la sala del trono.** – Le ordenó y este se marchó luego de una reverencia con un burla oculta.

Se retiró y Loki se despidió al poco tiempo de sus compañeros. Fue en la misma dirección a donde el soldado se destinó, estaban en un pasillo con fuertes pilares de mármol y al final de este, dos fuertes brazos tomaron a Loki de la cintura, arrastrándole a un pasadizo. La capa de invierno oculto al responsable, Loki contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa. Thor había recuperado su apariencia y se quitó la capa verde del rostro una vez había soltado a el hechicero.

 **-….Idiota** \- Loki siseó muy bajo tras incorporarse, dio una mirada al pasillo, no había nadie, al volver con Thor, este tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, sus labios dejando mostrar sus dientes. - **¿Por qué tan feliz?**

\- **Ah…Me alegra saber que mi hermano no perdió la razón al liberarme. –** Le respondió enredándose lentamente. **– Sif también piensa en liberar a Thor. ¿Por qué no le comentaste?**

\- **No hay tiempo, Thor** \- Le dijo secamente el hechicero que se movió por el pasillo y paso a su lado. **– El salón de armas esta por allá…-** Señaló, Thor miró a la dirección indicada entre los pasillos y asintió sabiendo perfectamente donde tenían que ir. –

Avanzo junto a su hermano, o aquel que alguna vez fue su hermano, afortunadamente no había guardias cerca, todos habían sido convocados a la sala del trono. Loki se deslizo por la puerta y la abrió. El pasillo de armas se presentó ante ellos. La razón por la que tuvieron que ir a aquel lugar fue porque, por alguna extraña razón que ambos desconocían, el Mjolnir no podía ser convocado por Thor con extender su mano como era de esperar. Odín jamás explicó el porqué de esto, sin embargo alentó a Thor en su momento a averiguar dicha cualidad faltante, pero Thor le dio más valor a la lucha y esta cualidad no se vio requerida.

Avanzaron por el pasillo y encontraron el Mjolnir en el pedestal como el hechicero la había visto horas antes.

Una corriente de emoción recorrió al Berserker al ver su arma intacta, tan cerca, esperando. Las pupilas en los ojos azules del rubio se dilataron solo un poco y Loki logro captar enseguida la emoción de Thor en su mirada.

El Berserker miró al hechicero y le extendió sus manos esposadas.

- **Dame el Mjolnir…-** Dijo con voz gruesa y dio una mirada fija al azabache, Thor entorno los ojos- **Y estaré bajo tus órdenes.**

Loki miro las cadenas con indiferencia, más en su interior anidaba la duda y la incertidumbre. ¿Estaría Thor enojado por haberlo encarcelado? ¿Cumpliría su palabra?, desconocía el motivo del por qué su mente tan fría y calculadora le jugaba tan bajo con estas preguntas. Thor era indómito, indomable… dudó de su propio plan y de su confianza en él. Loki miró los ojos azules del Berserker y acerco las manos encima de las esposas de acero, estas giraron generando un sonido del metal que choca. Luego de un momento que Thor consideró eterno sintió los dedos de Loki sobre su cuello. La mano derecha en su cuello, la izquierda en sus muñecas. Hubo un sonido de engranajes moviéndose lentamente, el agarre se fue ablandando, las cadenas se encogieron hasta ocultarse en dos aros de grueso metal.

Thor era libre.

 **\- Ve por el Mjolnir…**

Al momento, se escuchó una muchedumbre afuera. Los soldados encontraron por fin la celda de Thor vacía. Y todos sabían lo que Thor buscaría al salir de su celda. Por eso, las puertas del salón de armas se abrieron con agresividad y la columna de soldados avanzó con sus lanzas y sus espadas. Vieron a Thor al pie del pedestal, tomando el Mjolnir, una corriente eléctrica inundo el techo, rayos atravesaron las paredes como una tela de araña sin forma. El estruendo los ensordeció, Loki afiló la mirada, estaba a menos de seis pasos del pedestal, cuando Thor apuntó su martillo hacia la columna de soldados, y un rayo los disperso a todos. Renovado de adrenalina, Thor bajó el martillo, podían verse las venas en sus brazos desnudos y la presión con que sostenía el mango de Mjolnir.

Los soldados se levantaron rápidamente, algunos, otros permanecieron aturdidos, rendidos en el suelo. Thor fue directamente hacia donde estaba Loki, con tanta decisión que este sintió ganas de retroceder. El caminar del Berserker se detuvo, y su rostro quedo tan cerca de Loki que sintió la respiración de Thor en sus labios.

Los dedos de Thor tocaron el cuello del hechicero hasta llegar al nacimiento de su quijada y sonrió con satisfacción, sin embargo la expresión de Loki no se alteró, aunque tenía algo de turbación por lo que Thor podía hacer. Su corazón salto con sorpresa dentro de su pecho, con leve angustia. Intentó, intentó no demostrar su alteración. Los dedos del Berserker se paseaban por detrás de su cuello.

 **\- ¿** **A** **hora qué hermano? –**

La voz del Berserker fue un regreso a la estruendosa realidad a su alrededor. Loki se alejó dos pasos de él, alejando la cercanía y el tacto cálido de sus dedos.

\- **No seas idiota**. –Le respondió el hechicero con los dientes apretados **– Tenemos que salir de aquí.**

 **\- ¡Thor! –**

Los dos hermanos volvieron la vista hacia aquella que había gritado, Sif y los tres guerreros habían aparecido en la sala, se vio una sonrisa en el rostro de Sif.

 **-Tiene el Mjolnir** \- Señaló Fradral mirando al puño de Thor -

Sif iba a agregar algo más, pero Thor rápidamente propino un golpe en el suelo y la energía eléctrica broto hacia ruidosamente, el ataque aturdió a los pocos soldados que se había incorporado, los guerreros y Sif se incorporaron cuando vio a Thor giñarles el ojo con picardía, rodeo la cintura delgada de Loki sin previo aviso, este soltó una exclamación. Al instante Thor atravesó la sala como un rayo, tan rápido, que solo pudo verse una figura verde y roja atravesar los pasillos del castillo, cortaba el viento, Loki oculto el rostro en el cuello del rubio solo para protegerse de la fuerte brisa que le golpeaba el avanzar, se aferró a Thor igual que lo haría a la vida. El mentón del menor reposaba en el hombro del contrario al abrir los ojos y al ver como se alejaban de del castillo de Asgard supo que no había vuelta atrás.

Al tiempo sintió que descendían y la brisa fría se volvió más suave en su rostro y cabello negro, aun sujetaba a Thor de su cuello, con temor por resbalarse y caer desde no sabe cuántos pies de altura. Los pies de Thor tocaron tierra y Loki tomo un aire, incorporándose, soltó a Thor y este le libero el agarre de su cintura con lentitud.

Sintió un frio puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda cuando intentaba guardar su martillo en el cinturón. Loki le había golpeado. Thor gruñó ante la acción y su rostro volvió a la derecha.

 **\- ¿Estás loco, hermano?** \- Bramó el menor

El rostro del Berserker volvió lentamente al azabache que tenía en su mirar la molestia.

 **\- Esperaba un gracias, no esto.**

 **\- ¡Ya quisieras! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre salir así?!** – Loki se exaspero - **¿No conoces la discreción?**

-… **Loki, es difícil ser discreto cuando medio mundo me vio…** -Le apunto con el dedo – **y te vio…**

 **\- ¡Atacaste a medio mundo!**

Thor tomó el Mjolnir y lo balanceó en su mano, mientras que disimuladamente movía su mandíbula, reincorporándose del golpe de su hermano adoptivo. Loki había estado entrenando de más O Thor había olvidado lo fuerte que era.

\- **Escucha bien, hermano** –Loki habló con una voz clara- **No uses el Mjolnir, si no es estrictamente necesario… ¡eh, Thor! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Thor!**

Este ya no lo escuchaba. Habían descendido a un prado blanco, un lugar cerca de montañas de Asgard, la nieve le llegaba a sus pantorrillas, una hermosa capa de escarcha que era destruida en su caminar.

Thor caminaba lejos de Loki y sostenía el Mjolnir con su mano derecha, dio un martillazo una roca cercana cubierta de nieve y esta se estalló, Loki logró cubrirse a tiempo. Algunas piedras volaron dispersándose por aquí y por allá.

 **\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

Thor gruñó. Volvió hacia Loki y rápidamente tomó una de sus manos, acercándose a él.

 **-Tú no puedes sentirlo, Loki,-** Le dijo con una voz muy baja, acercó su rostro al de su hermano – **El invierno. Estuve encerrado por cinco años, sin ver el sol, ni las estrellas, sin el Mjolnir, sin poder ver a mis amigos, ni a ti. Sin poder tener una buena pelea ¿Puedes entenderlo un poco?**

Loki no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio y observo los ojos azules del Berserker que se habían oscurecido, era obvio que Thor estaba emocionado, inquietado, ¿Por qué Loki no podía entenderlo? Quizás porque Loki no era un Berserker, quizás porque Loki era más de palabras que acciones.

 **-Har** **é** **todo lo que me pidas…-** Le susurro con una voz cargada de conmoción- **si eso me lleva a una buena pelea… -**

 **-Est** **á** **s..**

 **-** **Y** **luego, me gustaría poder pelear contigo.**

 **\- ¡Déjate de tonterías!** – Loki dio un paso atrás en la profunda nieve, y Thor solo lo observo con una mirada cargada de seriedad. -

 **\- ¿Por qué no? Sabes que me gusta verte combatir. –**

 **-Thor,** **f** **ocus. Tenemos que encontrar el otro Kaksoset** –El azabache gruño con algo de impaciencia, la mente de Thor trabaja en otra frecuencia. –

 **-Y habrá pelea.**

 **-Posiblemente…** -Gruñó el azabache, y buscó un pequeño bolso de tela, negro –

 **\- Con el Rey de Los Berserkers…**

 **\- Si queremos derrotarlos, sí…** \- Loki volvió a gruñir.

 **-¿** **Y** **cómo haremos eso?** – Pregunto el rubio mirando atentamente a Loki sacar el otro Kaksoset de la bolsa- **¿sabes dónde están?**

\- **L** **os Kaksoset tienen un especie de vínculo** – Le explicó el hechicero que tenía el brazalete en sus manos, Thor se inclinó para ver mejor: las gemas transparentes reflejaban su rostro deformado por la forma del cristal - **nos llevara a el mundo donde han estado.**

 **\- ¿Cómo sabes de eso?**

 **\- ¿** **H** **as olvidado las horas en biblioteca?** – Loki arqueo una de sus ceja negra, Thor cambio el rostro y sonrió- **Solo tengo que…**

Sus dedos temblaron cerca de las gemas, cuando volvieron la vista al cielo, las nave aéreas del castillos venían a ellos, no era muy difícil verlo con el alboroto que Thor se había encargado de hacer

- **Lo que tengas que hacer, hazlo rápido** \- Thor dio dos pasos al frente entre la fría nieve. Apunto con el Mjolnir a los de las naves que se aproximaban a ellos, el martillo escupió chispas y rápidamente dieron con uno de ellos que fue derribado. Loki vio como caía irremediablemente a la nieve y los pasajeros caían a la misma.

Loki se concentró en encontrar las coordenadas por medio de su magia al conectarla con el brazalete.

 **-Oh Mierda.**

 **\- ¿Qué?** –Pregunto Thor mientras con un movimiento de su brazo, un rayo atravesó otra nave.

 **-Esto tomara tiempo…-**

 **\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuánto?**

 **\- ….**

Se escuchó un estruendo, Thor había derribado otra nave, este cayó muy cerca de ambos.

 **\- ¡Loki!** –Thor llamo por la respuesta, y la rapidez

 **\- ¡Cállate!** –Loki levanto los ojos hacia el más alto que estaba más nervioso que el hechicero **– Necesito concentración.**

 **\- ¡¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?!**

Una nave aterrizo no muy lejos de donde estaban, varios soldados la abandonaron, luego de que el último soldado bajo, Thor la destruyo sin pensarlo dos veces, esta voló por los aires y aterrizó con un gran estruendo por la nieve. Los soldados se detuvieron al ver a Thor esperándolos.

Hubo un momento de duda en el avanzar de los soldados, definitivamente, Thor causaba temor en los guerreros. Thor dio un paso hacia adelante y los soldados retrocedieron. El Berserker se enderezó lentamente. Y suspiró. Decepcionado, volvió la vista a Loki que se había alejado un tanto y sus ojos verdes se paseaban por las piedras del Kaksoset.

El Berserker se impacientó al ver que los soldados que no eran más de quince, no se movían a atacar, solo tenían la guardia alta, con sus escudos y lanzas. Thor dio un golpe en el piso lleno de nieve y esta se removió violentamente junto con el piso. Los rayos se extendieron hacia todos lados. Los soldados fueron lanzados hacia la nieve, molesto por el miedo de los soldados y muy insatisfecho fue hacia donde Loki se había refugiado de los relámpagos. Aquello no había sido ni la mitad de lo que Thor esperaba que fuera. Ni sudo, ni sintió la adrenalina de la batalla, ¡nada!.

 **\- ¿Qué haces? –**

 **-¡Ah!** – Loki se sobresaltó al momento de sentir el aliento cálido en su cuello. Thor se había pegado mucho a el - **¡No..no aparezcas así! ¿Qué pas** **ó** **con los soldados?**

Thor resopló con burla, y tomo el Kaksoset con un movimiento, Loki estaba tardando demasiado. El hechicero se alarmó.

 **\- No lo toques!** -Loki cubrió el Kaksoset con sus dedos sobre la mano del Berserker. **\- ¡Thor suéltalo!**

 **-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser, maldición? –**

 **-¡Es delicado, la conexión puede perderse..si**

 **\- ¡Loki!**

Hubo una luz azul, un destello que los obligó a ambos a cerrar los ojos fuertemente, Loki apretó el agarre en la mano de Thor cuando ambos desaparecieron con un sonido de succión y el corte del viento. Ya no había nadie en aquel prado blanco. Habían dejado ese universo.

* * *

Gracias por leer, DamistaH.


	3. De Dobles y Difuntos 1ra part

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Nota:**

 **Mannaheim.** Tambien es conocido como Midgard, solo que como Loki viene de un universo invertido, Mannaheim es equivalente a Midgard.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Difuntos y dobles.**

 **Primera parte.**

 ** _S_** intió una presión en sus costillas, luego de una fuerza que le daba vueltas y vueltas sin parar, pronto el tiempo parecía pasar muy lento, un profundo silencio y una sensación de vacío, antes de caer, caer cortamente **,** su espalda chocó contra algo plano, liso y cálido. Loki cerró los ojos ante tal impacto y gimió adolorido, intentó abrir los ojos cuando la luz del sol le golpeó cruel, llevo una de sus mano al rostro y sintió las gemas de Kakoset sobre su mejilla, caliente. Se apartó de ella de inmediato y abrió los ojos, por suerte, el brazalete se encontraba intacto en su mano. Observó el cielo, azul y con pocas nubes en él.

Escuchó ese sonido, como trompetas agudas, un estruendo en el cielo, como un trueno enorme y profundo. Loki se levantó y quedó sentado, al buscar dicho sonido, vio un especie de nave con alas de metal, de color blanco. El hechicero entornó los ojos y lo vio alejarse entre las nubes como al igual el sonido desapareció al poco tiempo. Miró a su alrededor y luego de guardar el brazalete en un compartimiento de su cinturón, cayó en cuenta que estaba en la cima de alguna especie de edificación, hacía en ella una enorme antena de telecomunicaciones que Loki supuso era una escultura extraña.

Se acercó a la orilla de esta, y vio una avenida con cajas de metal con ruedas, estas pitaban y se movían, además de una enorme pantalla luminosa que transportaba imágenes de personas y objetos. Loki se quedó por unos minutos admirando desde la orilla de lo que era una edificio, descubrió que de las cajas de metal provenían las trompetas, y que la música que escasamente percibía venía de la pantalla luminosa de aquella torre. Llevó una de sus manos por a sus cabellos y pasó algunas mechones atrás de sus orejas, su cabello se movio suavemente al ritmo de la brisa, incluso el aire era diferente, olía a una especie de combustible. Como carbón quemándose

- **Thor…** \- susurro el azabache –

Miro su cercanía, por la superficie, pero no vio nada, ni rastros del rubio.

\- **¡Thor!** – Gritó Loki, y se alejó de la orilla del edificio. Al momento vio un objeto cruzar el firmamento, apenas se podía ver como un pequeño cometa. Era una masa roja que se veía a kilómetros, deforme. - **¡Thor!** –

Loki lo perdió de vista, más allá de los edificios no había nada. Luego de unos minutos, sintió un leve temblor. Thor había aterrizado. Loki miró nuevamente por el borde de su edificio, observó la avenida y la cantidad de edificios que había más allá, miles de calles y callejones, edificios y casa que se alzaban.

Mannaheim.

Pero ahora se veía diferente. Loki había ido a Mannaheim, antes, discretamente, claro está, pero ahora era…extraño. Había algo en aquel ambiente que lo inquietaba, una sensación que le decía que esto no era el mismo Mannaheim de antes.

De momento, buscaba la manera de bajar de esa extraña edificación, buscar a Thor, localizar a los Berserker y luego… pensaría en algo. Idearía la mejor forma de bajar, detuvo su mirada en una puerta que se alzaba detrás de él, lejos de la extraña antena. Dudó, pero se acercó lentamente y tomo la manilla de la puerta de metal, estaba cerrada.

Tomó la manilla nuevamente y tiró con fuerza, los engranajes crujieron cuando la puerta se desprendió con un sonido que hizo eco en el interior , no salió ninguna criatura extraña de aquella profundidad, solo se admiró unas largas escaleras que se detenían y doblaban a una esquina. Loki entorno los ojos en análisis y se adentró en la puerta, era la única salida que vio disponible. Bajo las escaleras a un paso rápido.

.

Luego de escupir arena, Thor se enderezo en la caliente superficie del suelo árido, se apartó varios mechones de cabello de su rostro y se limpió perezosamente la arena de sus mejillas y su frente. No había sido una caída muy suave, y eso que la superficie era suave, arenosa. De inmediato cayó en cuenta de su estado. Se levantó rápidamente aunque escuchó su espalda sonar al estirarse y una presión en su cabeza le hizo fruncir el ceño irremediablemente aturdido. Ese había sido el viaje más agitado que puede recordar. Había soltado la mano de Loki por la presión que la fuerza que arremetía contra él, y luego de todo la turbación, se vio cayendo por los aires en un torbellino de colores y luego caer en línea recta a la arena.

¿Y Loki? ¿y el Mjolnir? _¡¿su Mjolnir?!_

- **Oh por todos los dioses…-** Thor suspiró con molestia y cerró los ojos que eran atacados por el sol. –

Acaba de recuperar su más valiosa arma, para que terminara perdida en un desierto, o peor en una ciudad que a los kilómetros se alzaba. El Berserker hizo un gesto de molestia y fastidio muy notorio. Miró a su alrededor, pero no observó a el hechicero por ningún lado. Gritó su nombre más de una vez y nadie respondió. Thor recorrió con escasos pasos el desierto arenoso, y sintió la seca y caliente brisa golpearle el rostro y mover su cabello. Se quedó quieto, de pie, en medio de la arena y el sol, escuchó no muy lejos algo que cortaba el viento, aproximándose.

Volvió la cabeza hacia su izquierda y vio un pequeño proyectil alejarse. El Berserker sonrió con autosuficiencia. El proyectil atravesó un montículo de roca e impacto en el suelo con un fuerte golpe que hizo temblar la tierra solo un poco.

†

Apunto a la pantalla y los ojos azules siguieron los dedos de Nick. Thor Odinson miro a la pantalla, en esta se podía apreciar tres líneas de color rojo, que bajaban del cielo a la ciudad, una de ellas se había detenido en el centro de la ciudad, había sido la primera en tener contacto con la tierra. Aterrizó en el edificio _Whiterhood, de la avenida principal_ del centro, era un cuerpo ligero. La segunda línea atravesaba la ciudad y aterrizaba a las afuera de esta. Sospechaban que era un objeto mucho más grande y pesado que el anterior había impactado contra el terreno arenoso. La última línea era la más reciente y se sospechaba que era la más pequeña. Esto quedó en duda al notar que colisionó con un montículo pedregoso destruyéndolo en cuestión de segundos, ocasionando un leve temblor que captaron los sensores.

- **Esto no es de este mundo** \- Nick miro al dios del trueno que se quedó en silencio mientras observaba la pantalla. **\- es similar a un puente Einstein-Rosen.**

La atención de Thor se centró en Nick.

\- **Es extraño que broten en tres direcciones diferentes** – Le dijo el dios.

 **\- Eso mismo pensé yo.** – Dijo Nick

\- **Y** **yo**. – Hablo Tony Stark al otro lado de la habitación. – **Hey, Thor… Nick… -** Saludo sonriendo, Thor volvió el rostro hacia su compañero que se acercaba con la vista centrada en la pantalla, observaba las líneas rojas. – **Eso es un agujero de gusano**. –Señalo con aparente indiferencia.

 **\- Lo es** – Dijo Fury, Thor volvió la vista a la pantalla. – **Lo detectaron hace una hora, hace dos días se reportó el mismo fenómeno a las afuera de la ciudad, solo que no se encontraron los objetos.**

\- **Rastree el origen** – Dijo Stark que se había detenido en la pantalla – No encontré nada de este mundo, ni del tuyo. –Miro a Thor **\- ¿no has pensado a llamar a** **pap** **á Odín y preguntar si te mando visitas?**

 **\- No viene de Asgard. –** Aseguró el dios, y miró a Fury al momento de agregar – **El Bifrost no transporta de esa manera. Esto es otra cosa.**

\- **Sugiero averiguarlo ahora** – Tony sonó entusiasmado **\- ¿por cierto, donde esta el Cap, y flechitas?**

\- **En Dubái. –**

\- **¿Por qué estoy suponiendo que las mejores misiones nos tocan a nosotros? –** Tony susurró con un sarcasmo evidente.

Fury no respondió, Thor solo miró a Tony y sonrió levemente, se dispuso a escuchar las órdenes que Nick tenía para dar. Era la segunda vez que ocurría ese fenómeno en un trascurso de dos días, y se temía que pudiera agravarse en una invasión a Midgard. Era peligrosa porque la primera vez que ocurrió este fenómeno fue con ocho cuerpos que no se encontraron, se temía que pudieran ocultarse de los satélites y que fueran imposible de localizar.

Thor se encargaría de recorrer la ciudad, el centro para ser especifico, y buscar cualquier cosa anormal. Mientras que Tony buscaría en las afueras de esta junto con el equipo de SHIELD.

A los agentes de SHIELD no les costó mucho detectar grandes cargas de magnetismo en donde había colisionado el tercer cuerpo, pensaron que sería una especie de meteorito, aunque una gran pregunta resonaba en su cabeza ¿Dónde estaba el meteorito? , había sin duda una perforación en la tierra y una silueta en ella, pero el objeto en cuestión había sido retirado con facilidad de la tierra, dejando a su paso una energía aunque familiar, extraña.

\- **Hay huellas**. - Informó uno de los agentes **– son recientes…**

Pero al seguirlas… terminaban desapareciendo.

Ironman se mantuvo mirando al suelo.

\- **Vuela.** – Informo por el micrófono- **Nuestro amigo no identificado, al parecer vuela… tenemos un 3312.**

\- **¿Un qué?** – Thor cuestiono desde el otro lado de la línea. –

 **\- ¿Nunca viste Moster Inc?**

-…. –

Tony rodo los ojos, se mantuvo sobre el pequeño campamento que habían hecho los hombres de Nick.

\- **Vuela, al parecer** – Dijo más claramente – **Hay grandes sobras de magnetismo. ¿Qué has encontrado tú?**

En el edificio Whiterhood, de la avenida principal, el dios de Trueno supo que aquello no era ni lo más cercano a un humano, la puerta de metal tenía la manilla completamente destruida, arrojada a un lado con fuerza.

 **\- Destruyó la puerta.** – Le dijo el dios del trueno - **creo que su compañero no puede volar. Utilizo las escaleras para bajar. Revisar** **é** **el centro. Al parecer no ha ocurrido nada fuera de lo común, aparte de un bajón eléctrico.**

 **\- ¿un bajón eléctrico?** – Ironman cuestionó.

- **En el edificio, hace dos horas**. –Thor se acercó a la orilla del edificio y observó a los múltiples autos que pitaban y a la gran pantalla que pasaba esos curiosos anuncios publicitarios -

Una sensación llena de nostalgia lo arribó y sintió una leve presión en el pecho al permanecer allí, asomado en el borde.

 **\- ¿Thor? … mantenme informado, recorreré el perímetro.** –

Thor alejo sus dedos del oído y después de darle una mirada a las escaleras, giró su Mjolnir atravesando el cielo, y los edificios de la ciudad.

A Loki no le gustaban los perros, ni los más peludos, o no por lo menos los de aquel mundo, porque aunque tenía ropa acorde a el universo donde se encontraba al caminar a un paso rápido por la acera, los caninos se empeñaban en ladrarle. Y no solamente con los perros ocurría tal cosa, los gatos se erizaban y le maullaban, lo cual el consideró desagradable. Atribuyó tal acción a la magia de su camuflaje, se había encargado de copiar la vestimenta de un maniquí en una tienda cerca del edificio de donde fue a parar.

Un traje negro, con una camisa verde olivo y una corbata de color negro, caminaba aparentando ser un hombre de negocios. La discreción le iba bien, si no fuera por el sonido insoportable de los perros y el maullidos de los gatos a su alrededor. Rogaba por encontrar a su hermano Berserker, culpable de esto, y reanudar la búsqueda de los Berserker.

Había dejado el centro de la ciudad, dudó de poder llegar a las afuera de la misma a pie, debía encontrar al Berserker con la mayor discreción posible. Y esperaba que su hermano adoptivo _por amor a todos los dioses_ también pensara lo mismo. Está bien, esto era pedir demasiado, conociendo al Berserker, sabía que esto no era posible. Por qué… ¿Quién no notaría a un hombre rubio, con una armadura roja, de casi dos metros recorrer la ciudad con un martillo? ¿Quién?

Loki se detuvo al terminar la acera, más allá había un puente donde los autos cruzaban, donde solo había agua. Un enorme lago. Dudo y retrocedió... Tenía que buscar una forma de comunicarle a su hermano donde estaba, una forma discreta y efectiva. Rebuscó en su memoria uno de los hechizos de localización. Se sintió aliviado al recordar uno bastante simple. Jaló un cabello de su nuca, lo amarro a su dedos en un nudo muy simple, cerró los ojos y un destello verdoso nació de las punta de sus dedos. Las palabras que recitó solo podían ser entendidas por él. Cuándo el cabello tomó una forma más gruesa, familiar, y animal, una pequeña ave negra, ahora aparecía en las manos del hechicero.

 **\- Busca a Thor, El Berserker** **. G** **uíalo hacia mí. –**

El ave solo movió la cabeza y con un empujón del azabache el ave alzó el vuelo entre los edificios. Loki siguió al ave con la mirada, salió del callejón y tropezó con una mujer, era morena y tenía lentes oscuros, un moño sostenía sus cabellos oscuros, estaba completamente vestida de negro. Loki se cuidó de caer, cuando fue a percatarse que la mujer estuviera bien esta lo miró fijamente.

Loki no podía ver sus ojos, pero sabía que se lo había quedado viendo como hipnotizada, el hechicero sintió un ligero temor por no parecer suficientemente adaptado a este mundo. Pero al poco tiempo, la mujer se incorporó sin decir nada, se disculpó en una voz baja y se retiró con un aire nervioso. Loki se quedó de pie en la acera mirando como ella se alejaba. La siguió hasta que la perdió cuando cruzó la calle.

En su avance, escuchó a varios helicópteros cruzar la ciudad, el tráfico era horrible, no dejaba de oir las trompetas agudas de los autos o el sonido de los comerciales en las grandes pantallas, era estresante. Miró el cielo, atento a cualquier señal del ave y de Thor, su hermano adoptivo, pero no encontró nada.

Al detenerse percibió ese sonido, lo asocio a la nave gigante que escucho al llegar, era de metal, recordó, y volaba generando un sonido parecido al de un trueno. Espero un momento y su ceño se frunció, presto atención y afiló su sentido auditivo al oírlo diferente, esta era más leve. Subió la mirada al cielo, que permanecía imperturbablemente azul. A la altura de la gran pantalla de plasma. Se desplazaba una masa roja. Detrás de ella una capa carmesí se movía tiesa al fuerte viento que atravesaba. Era Thor.

Loki sintió leve alivio. ¿Habría visto el ave? Era el hechizo que siempre usaba cuando eran pequeños. Incluso en varias luchas donde quedaban dispersos por kilómetros. Siempre su hermano podía ver el ave negra, negra como las hebras del cabello del hechicero y esta le guiaría a donde se encontrara.

Pero Thor siguió de largo sobre la multitud de autos y personas. ¡Maldición! ¡Aparte de indiscreto también tenía un hermano ciego!, Loki rodó los ojos al verse omitido entre la multitud de personas. Su camuflaje era muy real, bien, ya no necesitaba más el fingirse de ese mundo si había encontrado a Thor. Llamaría su atención y se marcharían en busca del otro Kakoset.

Por eso avanzó entre la línea peatonal y su traje se fue desprendiendo como una estela verde, su armadura asgardiana aparición, su capa de invierno verde hondeó detrás de su espalda una vez más, el dorado, plateado y verde eran sus colores nuevamente. Evidentemente las personas a su alrededor se sobresaltaron, de una manera que Loki considero exagerada, una mujer no dejaba de gritar al verlo transformado, aunque Loki no se inmutó. La mujer salió corriendo al otro lado de la acerca.

\- **¡THOR!** – Gritó Loki con voz potente, gracias un hechizo de amplificación en su voz. - **¡Estoy aquí!**

.

- **Thor hay un problema cerca de donde est** **á** **s** \- Escucho el dios, Nick se encontraba al otro lado del micrófono **\- Una agente vio a alguien sospechoso. A dos kilómetros de allí, en el centro. Hay un disturbio.**

\- **¿Un disturbio?** \- El dios del trueno arrugó un poco el entrecejo - **he pasado por allí, no vi nada fue de lo común.**

El rubio dio una mirada a donde se encontraba en ese momento, pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal.

- **Está bien, iré de nuevo** \- aseguró y desendió lentamente en la entrada del puente, caminó de regreso a donde se encontraba la pantalla de plasma y vio los agentes de SHIELD que salían de los callejones, algunos de una van, y automóviles, como salían armados a el centro. Thor arrugó el entrecejo, confundido.

.

Tal vez eso no había sido una buena idea, tal vez, si hubiera esperado que su hermano se acercara más para transformarse hubiera sido mucho mejor, pero ahora tenía a medio mundo sobre él. Muchas personas con armas le apuntaban, Loki solo levantó las manos como se lo pidieron –muy amablemente- o dispararan. Su único consuelo era ver a su hermano avanzar entre los autos hacia él, trotaba, miraba a su alrededor confundido, podía ver como hondeaba su capa roja, y como su armadura cubría sus hombros con una cota de malla plateada, ….

\- **Espera un minuto…** -Loki afiló la mirada con examine. Inconscientemente bajo las manos extrañados, esto puso a los agentes nerviosos - **….¿Thor…?**

El dios del trueno cruzo la mirada con el azabache y abrió los ojos de sobremanera, sus perlas azules se clavaron en Loki… y el hechicero supo que eso no era bueno. Ese no era Thor, El Berserker.

Loki estaba en la línea peatonal. Thor redujo la velocidad de su trote al acercarse más, su corazón salto como un tambor buscando un ritmo, se dio cuenta, tarde que su mano comenzó a temblar de la conmoción. Era Loki. Su hermano. Muerto. Estaba allí.

Apretó los ojos azules y parpadeo. El dios del trueno tragó saliva, abrumado.

\- **Lo… Loki…-** Lo reconoció, pero ese no era Loki, el dios de la travesura- **No…**

El azabache subió las manos lentamente en señal de paz, de tranquilidad.

 **\- Yo… no quiero pelear con ustedes…**

 **\- ¿Qué es esto?** – Thor dijo en una voz baja, para él y luego de un silencio, gritó - **¡Loki! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!**

\- **Yo… Tranquilo** –pidió el hechicero sin entender. –

 **\- ¡¿** **T** **ranquilo?!-** Thor avanzó varios pasos, y Loki se alarmó al verlo avanzar hacia el sin duda, con una expresión de ira y tristeza a la vez, como si el hechicero le hubiera hecho una gran ofensa- **¡Pensé que estabas muerto! ¡Yo lo vi!**

Loki retrocedió rápidamente, pero Thor había tomado su antebrazo, con fuerza, apretó los dientes con furia, y Loki sintió el aliento caliente, y los dedos en su piel sobre la tela.

 **\- ¡** **Y** **o te vi morir! …**

 **-Por favor, suélteme..**

Thor apretó el agarre con fuerza, Loki gruñó y apretó los puños. .

\- **¿Por qué haces esto hermano? ¿Disfrutas tanto torturarme? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?** – el rubio dijo entre dientes, con tanta turbación y tristeza a la vez. Sin que Thor pudiera notarlo, apretaba el antebrazo con fuerza, más de la que el hechicero de podía soportar.

Loki apretó los labios, vio como los ojos del rubio se volvían mas cristalinos, azules brillante, hermosos, pero llenos de tristeza.

Loki envolvió su mano libre con una capa de hielo y capturo la muñeca del rubio, el frio quemo la piel de Thor, este se quejó con un siseo, abrió los dedos del antebrazo de Loki, y este busco retirarse de la cercanía del dios. No, ese no era su hermano, desde luego que Loki lo sabía.

- **No, no quiero pelear contigo ¿entiendes?** – Loki, escuchó el gruñido del dios del trueno y supo que no era buena respuesta, aun sus ojos estaban húmedos, como si estuvieran a punto de llorar.

Loki sintió algo de lastima. Retrocedió lentamente, y escuchó el sonido de una detonación, para sus sentidos desarrollados pudo prever que era un disparo y que se dirigía justamente hacia él. Loki se movió solo un poco, muy rápido, y la bala no alcanzó ni a rozar su cuello.

Thor quedo perplejo.

- **Por favor… permíteme irme**.-le pidió el hechicero retrocediendo. –

Loki dio un paso atrás y supo que la mirada del rubio no era una de aprobación. Confirmó de inmediato que esto no era Mannaheim, no era el lugar tranquilo donde vivian los mortales. No, desde luego que no.

 **\- ¡No iras a ninguna parte, hermano!**

Loki arrugó el entrecejo en sorpresa, y se echó para atrás con clara confusión.

- **Yo, yo no soy tu hermano,** **n** **o soy de este mundo, yo… tengo que irme** – Loki habló lentamente, pero Thor parecía no escucharle, no podía prestarle atención, su turbación era demasiado – **Permítame ir-.**

 **\- ¡No!**

Thor avanzó hacia el en largas zancadas, esto hizo que Loki se alarmara y retrocediera. Thor intentó tomarlo del antebrazo pero Loki solo se alejó más de él, salto y escucho las detonaciones de las armas hacia él. Una muralla de hielo le protegió de los disparos. Thor derribo su defensa con un fuerte golpe de su martillo, los cristales se dispersaron por todas partes, Thor venia dispuesto a golpear al hechicero con su Mjolnir, Loki rápidamente se agachó y evadió todos sus posibles ataques, no quería morir ese día, aun recordaba el primer golpe del Mjolnir, no era una de las mejores sensaciones

Los agentes disparaban hacia el de cada en tanto. Afortunadamente una bala no iba a asesinarlo ni lo atemorizaba, algunas balas golpeaban su pechera de metal y oro. Y otras las esquivaba mientras eludía los ataques del rubio. El hechicero utilizó su magia para duplicarse, un truco común cuando quería confundir. Muchos de los clones corrieron en todas direcciones, pero antes de que pudieran alejar más, hacia los edificios Thor golpeo el asfalto con el martillo, escupiendo rayos por todos lados, algunos agentes se vieron afectados, aturdiéndolos, la mayoría de los clones, los más cercanos desaparecieron dejando unas estela verde que fue llevada por el viento.

Tres clones se habían dispersado por las calles, el rubio avanzó por la calle y localizó a uno de ellos subiendo un edificio, caminando por este sin hacerle ningún caso a la gravedad, otro se alejaba en las cercanías del puente, pan comido.

Giró el martillo en su mano derecha y lo soltó, este golpeó al primero, pero solo lo atravesó y desapareció lentamente antes de intentar caer. El martillo volvió a la mano derecha de del dios y lo intentó lanzar al segundo pero se detuvo en seco cuando no lo vio mas.

- **Tony** –Thor habló y colocó sus manos en el comunicador que tenía en la oreja – **Encontré a-**

\- **Ya lo tengo** – Dijo Ironman que en ese momento se encontraba volando sobre a la cabeza de Thor.

El dios lo siguió, giro el Mjolnir con su mano derecha y fue hacia el puente. Se pudo ver a Loki el correr por en medio de las vías del puente, varios autos se detuvieron, sus conductores consternados.

\- **¿Ese es Loki? …** \- Tony cuestiono al verlo, pidió un aumento y sí, en efecto era Loki - **¿Est** **á** **… vivo? … Oh hombre, lo recordaba más delgado…**

Thor afilo la mirada incrédulo ante lo insensible que podía ser Tony.

 **-Ah… ah, lo siento por qué… No esté muerto** – Tony miro los ojos del dios, este no dijo nada y aterrizó en el puente. Cerca del hechicero –

\- **Basta, Loki** – Dijo Thor en una voz sombría, Loki retrocedió y su mano derecha se vio recubierta de hielo, en una forma afilada. –

 **\- Déjame ir.**

 **-Estamos amables hoy, ¿eh?.** – Tony había descendido al lado de Thor – **Ríndete Loki.**

Los ojos esmeraldas fulminaron al hombre de extraña armadura, era la primera vez que Loki veía tal cosa, sus ojos eran luminosos y una de sus manos que apuntaba hacia él tenía un circulo brillantes que se suponía era un arma. ¿lo estaba amenazando? Claramente era así.

Los ojos del hechicero viajaron a los del dios, tan parecido a su hermano y a la vez tan diferente. El dios le respondía con una mirada penetrante y sin ninguna evidencia de duda en su orden de redención.

 **\- No…** \- Loki dijo, su mano derecha se vio envuelta en el duro cristal de hielo y simulo ser una especie de oz-

Se escuchó el sonido del láser en la mano del hombre de acero y Loki buscó la manera de esquívalo, pero no había a donde ir. Tony disparó hacia el enemigo que levantó una pared de hielo para su protección, esta se rompió pero por suerte no fue suficiente como para herirlo. En cambio sintió una embestida por parte del rubio. Que lo arrastro a la orilla del puente. Pudo ver el agua, el lago desde lo alto y sintió leve vértigo. El rubio estaba sobre él para cuando intentaba incorporarse.

- **Ríndete, Loki..** – Gruñó el dios, que lo había tomado del cuello y hundido en el borde de concreto –

 **\- Uhg…maldición…eres tan estúpido incluso aquí…-**

Loki le propino dos golpes con sus puños congelados en el rostro que estaba tan cerca de el que no pudo soportarlo, Thor, el dios del trueno gruñó adolorido pero no se alejó de él. Se mantenía firmemente agarrado de la ropa negra del que suponía –según él – era su hermano adoptivo.

Loki emitió un sonido de frustración y rabia. Se retorcía y empujo a el rubio del cuello, clavó sus dedos de la carne, fríos dedos, y miró con real furia al clon de su hermano rubio. Thor lo tomó del cuello y apretó con fuerza.

 **\- Deja de jugar.**

 **-Entiende que no soy tu hermano, maldita sea. Déjame… déjame ir de aquí** \- Le gruñó el azabache con su visión iracunda y sus dedos amenazando con clavarse en la carne y hacerlo sangrar – **Suéltame Thor…** -Dijo y no tuvo conciencia de haber pronunciado el nombre de su hermano, aunque ciertamente, también desconocía el nombre del dios del trueno. – **Suéltame ahora, o juro por Odín que no voy a contenerme**.

Aquellas palabras, fueron las mismas que Loki había pronunciado el invierno en que Thor, el Berserker había intentado acabar con su padre, Odín. Aquella lucha no era muy diferente a esta, Loki no se daría por vencido hasta controlar a su hermano. Y a Thor, como todo Berserker, le satisfacía ver la terquedad del hechicero por afrontar la derrota.

 **\- ¿Acaso te has contenido todo este tiempo?**

Loki clavo las uñas de hielo en la piel del dios y este gritó de dolor. Sintió su carne arder, se alejó de Loki porque su piel pálida comenzaba a enfriarse mucho más.

Ironman no dudó en disiparle una vez que Thor se había alejado del azabache. Este esquivó los destructivos ataques del hombre de metal, mientras que Thor se incorporaba de su ardiente dolor en cuello. Al clavar los ojos azules al cuerpo del hechicero vio como un disparo de Tony le fue propinado en el hombro empujándolo fuera del puente hacia el agua. Loki cayó, Tony rápidamente se asomó por el borde cuando sintió una ráfaga de viento a su lado, Thor había saltado tras él.

El agua se aproximaba poco a poco, su caída es inminente, Loki respiró profundamente. Algo lo halo de su capa de invierno, es él, Thor, el rubio, dios del trueno. Loki tenía el agua a escasos centímetros de sus botas. Su hombro ardía por el disparo del hombre de metal. Volvió los esmeraldas arriba y observó a el rubio quemándole con la mirada azulina. Loki apretó los dientes, y una estela verde rápidamente brotó de sus dedos hacia el agua.

Thor prestó atención por un momento, cuando dos brazos de agua sujetaron al dios de la capa roja, Loki también se vio sacudido. El otro brazo de agua golpeo al rubio impactándolo contra la superficie del agua, soltó a Loki y este cayó en una superficie de hielo que se encargó de crear gracias a su magia.

Se veía una masa roja luchar con un oleaje del demonio. Tony apareció al instante, pero no sabía cómo ayudar a Thor, y no pudo porque Loki, al verlo, movió los dedos y un pulpo de agua cristalina corrió tras el hombre de metal que volaba al intentar de evitar sus tentáculos.

Lanzó varios misiles al agua, y en las cercanías de Thor, pero estas se deshicieron y volvieron a tomar forma, mucho más grande y furiosas. Las aguas tenían vida y Loki era quien las controlaba. El agua apretaba la garganta de Thor y sus brazos. La mano derecha que sostenía el Mjolnir estaba tensa, tan tensa que sus venas se marcaban en el dorso de sus manos y sus dedos blancos. Sus pulmones ardían dolorosamente de tanta agua que había tragado. Tanto esfuerzo.

El dios fue empujado debajo del agua, sumergiéndose. Intentó emerger pero una fuerza invisible no se lo permitía. Soportó el poco aire de sus pulmones y alzo con fuerza el martillo que arrojó una corriente eléctrica por todo el lago, se extendió debajo del agua hasta las bases del puente, este tembló, y un fuerte estrepito se esparció en el ambiente, un fuerte trueno. Las bestias de agua perdieron su poder y liberaron a Tony que estaba teniendo problemas con pulpo de agua. La base de hielo de Loki se había resquebrajado y el azabache había caído al agua, el estrepito lo ensordeció y el agua electrificada le quemó partes de su piel. Flotaba en la superficie, su capa de invierno se había despendido de su traje y se hundía en la infinidad del lado.

\- **¿** **E** **ra muy difícil hacer eso antes, Thor?** – Tony se le acercó- **me sentía como una colegiala japonesa, hombre…**

Thor escupió agua al salir de la superficie, nadó hacia donde vio el cuerpo de Loki flotar, y poco a poco se iba hundiendo su armadura pesaba demasiado como para mantenerse a flote.

 **-Oh dios, esto es tan romántico…**

Thor no le hizo caso alguno, parecía en otro mundo. Sostuvo al hechicero, empapado, su cabello estaba más largo que la última vez que lo vio, este le cubría parte del rostro pálido, sus cejas negras, sus labios pálidos por el frio, eran idénticos, era Loki. Una quemadura en su mejilla había enrojecido su piel. Loki toció desprevenidamente, y arrugó el entrecejo. Tony le dijo que lo esposara rápido, antes de que intentara hacer algo con sus truquitos de magia, pero Thor no lo hizo, no presto atención a Tony. Solo tenía ojos para el rostro arrugado y adolorido del azabache, que abrió los ojos lentamente, pesadamente, con real cansancio, y allí estaban, el verde esmeralda que Thor, el dios, recordaba, mirándolo.

Los labios de Loki, pálidos, y entre abiertos temblaron por el frío. Quería decirle que lo soltara que no era quien creía, que no quería que lo aprisionada en sus brazos y lo ayudara a flotar, que lo dejara libre, que no podía explicarle ahora.

 **-…T…hor.** – Balbuceo, con voz muy baja. Quería a su hermano, El Berserker. - **Déjame ir.**

Intento moverse, pero el dios lo tenía fuertemente sostenido de la cintura, Loki intento otra vez. Pero Thor no tenía intensión de soltarlo

- **Tony** -por fin el dios se dio cuenta de la presencia del magnate- **¿Tienen las esposas…?**

Loki rodó los ojos al hombre de metal y luego al dios. No. Definitivamente no. No se dejaría esposar, el no, el heredero de Asgard, hijo de Odín. Mucho menos por alguien que tenía el rostro de su hermano. Ser hermano de un Berserker le había enseñado a que rendirse no era una opción si podía evitarlo.

Debajo del agua, Loki movió los dedos, estos se recubrieron de hielo en forma puntiagudo y afilado, de un chapuzón su mano derecha brotó del agua fría, las garras de cristal viajaban al rostro del dios, fue tan rápido que Tony no lo visualizó al momento, pero Thor le había sujetado de la muñecas al azabache, la mano delgada y pálida se tensó.

El rostro de Thor se arrugó en frustración.

\- **¡Deja de pelear! ¡Deja de ser tan estúpido, hermano! ¡Se acabó!** – Thor le gritó, apretó su muñeca y Loki se estremeció en dolor y en un sentimiento familiar, que le comenzó a quemar. - **¡Ya has hecho suficiente! ¡YA, Detente ahora!**

Sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron y miraron los zafiros que se habían vueltos tristes y cristalinos, los mechones dorados se pegaban a su rostro y gotas cristalinas se desprendían de su piel.

Loki no hizo ningún otro movimiento, se quedó quieto sintiendo el aire cálido que emanaba de la respiración del rubio que le sostenía, el cristal de sus dedos se desprendió y relajo la mano con lentitud en señal de derrota, o por lo menos de tregua. Thor soltó un profundo suspiro, un suspiro cálido y cansado que golpeo el rostro de hechicero. Loki poco a poco cerró los ojos… cansado.

A lo lejos su clon observaba todo, había cruzado el puente y esperaba que Thor, el Berserker guiado por el ave negra, le encontrará y asi encontrará a Loki, a donde sea que esos extraños sujetos lo llevarían.

* * *

DamistaH.


	4. De Dobles y Difuntos 2da parte

**Notas:** El término "nórdico" se refiere a Thor, el dios del trueno, no a el Berserker.

Es difícil narrar dos universos para evitar confusiones,Muchas gracias por el interés y sus lindos comentarios. Agradecimiento a Aurawesome por la ayuda en las correciones~

Disculpe si es algo ooc...

en fin disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.**

 **Dobles y difuntos**

 **Segunda parte.**

 _ **H**_ abía tenido un contratiempo menor, uno insignificante. No recordaba la última vez que le pasaba algo así, pero tenía a un séquito de mujeres detrás de él, y él sabía que no se lo imaginaba.

Había más de una docena de mujeres que lo rodeaban. Thor, el Berserker, había entrado a la ciudad por una carretera árida, había atravesado el desierto de arena y para su suerte, un hombre en una camioneta le había detenido en su caminar y dado un aventón a la ciudad o al inicio de la misma. Thor no quiso abusar de la amabilidad de hombre, así que se despidió cuando vio los primeros edificios alzarse. Miró al hombre asegurándole que algún día se enfrentarían en un combate amistoso y un banquete en su honor por esa buena acción.

El hombre solo vio lo bueno de aquello, el banquete. La idea de combatir con alguien como Thor no era una buena idea, mucho menos para un humilde hombre de hogar que solo quería vivir y morir de vejez. Thor podía ser muy amante de los buenos enfrentamientos o de las batallas, pero no olvidaba un favor hecho.

Thor se bajó del transporte de metal, no sin antes sentir todas las miradas sobre él, desconcertándolo. Es decir: ¿Quién no ha visto alguna vez a alguien como el Berserker?.

Estaba lejos del centro para ese entonces, ese no fue su mayor problema, no, desde luego que no. Se había acercado al lado donde, al parecer, muchas personas se aglomeraban. Muchas de ellas lo miraban acercarse, algunos extrañados lo miraron de arriba abajo, otros muy ligeramente acercaban la mirada hacia el rubio. Thor jamás se había sentido tan fuera de lugar en aquel mundo.

Sospechaba que fuera Mannaheim.

Pero la descartó al no reconocer las montañas de ese mundo, montañas de metal y luces. Personas con trajes extraños, mujeres con pantalones. Había estado en Mannaheim anteriores veces, con Loki por supuesto y dudaba que cambiara tanto en más de 5 años. ¿Entonces en qué lugar se encontraba? y más importante aún, ¿dónde se encontraba su compañero?

 **\- ¡Oh por Dios santo! ¡Es Thor! –**

Aquella exclamación sacó al rubio de sus meditaciones. El Berserker parpadeó con los ojos ahora fijos en una mujer, era baja, de ojos claros y su cabello estaba amarrado con una cola alta, otras mujeres volvieron al rubio con un rostro iluminado de emoción. Chillaron el nombre del Berserker, -que no comprendía como podían conocerlo- y se acercaron rápidamente a él. Thor confundido se quedó quieto y sonrió algo atolondrado. Miró a cada una de ellas y no tenía recuerdo de ninguna, el Berserker sonrió forzadamente y arqueó sus cejas. No era que se sintiera intimidado cuando se presentaban estas situaciones, si no que era bastante inoportuno en ese momento donde necesitaba encontrar a su hermano y buscar además a los Berserker que poseían el Kaksoset.

Escuchaba propuestas de matrimonio y declaración de amor, a lo cual Thor creyó bastante valientes. Incluso sintió que alguien le había tocado la pierna, ¡y era suficiente! Aquel tumulto de mujeres debía de tranquilizarse. Primero porque ese no era el dios del trueno que era ya muy conocido en Midgard. Segundo, el Berserker no sabía el porqué del comportamiento de esas mujeres, tercera, él no quería ser descortés con ellas al decirles que tenía otros planes amorosos. Y cuarto a Loki no le causaría gracia tal situación.

Todos en la acera había cruzado la calle al cambiar la luz, y el rubio estaba atascado con un tumulto de mujeres a su alrededor. Algo lo distrajo de las voces femeninas a su entorno, un ave negra pequeña se acercaba a él. Thor no supo cómo atravesó el mar de personas y salió a la calle. El ave aterrizó delicadamente en un buzón de correo al otro lado de la avenida y movió la cabeza a todas las direcciones posible. Los autos pasaban de aquí para allá y Thor los esquivó apenas con un roce, la mayoría de los autos frenaron con apremio. Sus neumáticos produjeron ese horrible sonido de fricción, pero al Berserker poco le importó, lo que fue peor era la colisión de los demás automóviles que venían detrás de los primeros. Se escuchó un fuerte impacto, uno seguido del otro, junto con las maldiciones de los conductores

Los ojos del Berserker se quedaron fijos en los delicados movimientos del ave, era pequeña y sus ojos, oh sus ojos, eran de un verde intenso. Esta movió sus alas y canturreó, abrió el pico y el Berserker escuchó:

"Busca a Thor, El Berserker. Guíalo a mí."

Acto seguido el ave cerró el pico, movió un poco la cabeza, agitó sus alas levemente, y el otro entendió perfectamente que se trataba nada más y nada menos que uno de los hechizos de su hermano. No se sorprendió de lo preventivo que podía llegar a ser Loki en estas situaciones.

Al poco tiempo solo escuchó las maldiciones de los conductores, algunos de ellos se acercaban a el Berserker que no tenía idea de lo que acontecía a su alrededor y al ver la colisión de vehículos tan cerca de sí, le fue indiferente.

Thor notó como el ave movía las alas y se alejaba, seguramente en la dirección donde se encontraba el hechicero. Al dar un paso al frente, sintió un agarre en su cuello, un hombre más bajo que él se le había subido a su cuello iracundo. Amenazaba con ahorcarlo. El Berserker apenas era movido de su lugar, solo inclinó el torso hacia donde jalaba el hombre, mínimamente. Era un humano contra un Berserker no había que ser un genio para saber cómo iba a terminar esto…

†

 **-No responder las preguntas no te servirá de nada, Loki** \- Se escuchó por toda la celda.

El hechicero se había sentado en lo que se suponía era una cama, una muy dura y fría por cierto. Tenía las manos esposadas en ese momento, eso no le importó tanto como el hecho de que no tenía su cinturón con el Kaksoset, que era lo que más le interesaba en ese instante. No los tenía en su poder, lo cual dificultaría más las cosas.

Aún estaba empapado, su cabello se había desarreglado, su trenzado se desprendía y varios mechones le cubrían la frente y amenazaban con pasar sus orejas. No había pronunciado palabra alguna en el tiempo que estuvo allí. Cuando El dios del trueno, lo dejó en esa celda tuvo el impulso de pedirle que se quedara, pero era algo muy tonto y sin duda imprudente. Le había visto dejarlo en la cama, aun mojado y vio como salía de la celda; de barrotes de acero, o algo parecido, con vidrio reforzado, había dos cornetas pegadas a la pared. Y solo escuchaba preguntas

" _¿Qué planeas Loki? Guardar silencio no te servirá de nada_ ¿Qué planeas hacer con esas gemas? ¿Cómo es que estas vivo? …

Muchas otras que el hechicero ignoró. Sentía frío y algo de incertidumbre. ¿El ave habría encontrado a Thor, el Berserker?… ¿lo habrían capturado como a él? ¿dónde estaba realmente? ¿los Ochos Berserker verdaderamente estaban aquí? ¿y por qué esta extraña gente se empeñaba en mantenerlo prisionero?… no podían ser tan idiotas como para no creerle ¿cierto?

Loki no se movió de su lugar, sentía la humedad en sus pies y el frío rodeó sus huesos. El hechicero suspiró. No hubiera dudado en atacar al dios si hubiese sabido que un encierro así le esperaba.

 **-Loki, ya no estás tan hablador como antes.** – Escuchó una voz en todas partes de la celda. - **¿a qué le tienes miedo?**

 **-A que mueran puede ser una…** \- Le susurró el hechicero sentado en su cama. –

Loki asintió varias veces, convencido que esa podía ser una posibilidad de preocupación para él.

- **Se detectaron ocho cuerpos entrar a Midgard hace dos días. ¿Son tus amigos?** – Interrogó otra voz que Loki reconoció muy bien, era él, el que tenía el rostro de su hermano. El dios del trueno - **¿Qué locura intentas hacer ahora, Loki?**

Loki arqueó las cejas sorprendido, seguramente el Kaksoset los habían enviado allí por la conexión que tenían los dos brazaletes. Así que los Berserker habían estado en este lugar Midgard.

 _Midgard._

\- **¿Por qué piensa eso?-** le cuestionó el hechicero – **Le he dicho que no.**

\- **¡No mientas más… Loki!** – El dios exclamó, pero Loki no se alteró. Miró hacia una de las cornetas que estaban bien instaladas en la pared. -

\- **Están perdidos si no me quieren creer~** \- canturreó el hechicero con aire de diversión, una sonrisa tan familiarmente arrogante surcó su rostro- **pero es interesante la historia de esos ocho cuerpos… uhmm… sí, interesante**

 **-Sabes algo de ellos.**

 **-Quizás sí, o no… ¿Quién sabe?**

 **\- Loki, no juegues conmigo, no tengo tiempo para tus engaños.**

Loki no dijo nada, e hizo un gesto de miedo fingido. Era claro que estaban convencidos de que mentía, pero esto no podía estar más lejano a la realidad.

 **\- ¡Intentas ganar tiempo! ¿Qué tienes planeado? ¿Qué es ese brazalete?**

 **\- Tranquilízate, idiota** – Le dijo el hechicero con un aire de fastidio. No le gustaba repetir tantas veces una verdad. – **solo no lo toquen, si no quieren terminar varados en el vacío… No intento ganar tiempo, intento que no comentan una idiotez.**

 **-Loki.**

 **\- ¿Si?**

 **\- Responde a las preguntas** **.**

 **\- ¡Wow! Nos pusimos agresivos ahora.** – Loki silbó con acto de admiración, y se levantó de la cama-.

En ese momento un ambiente de silencio se mostró ante él, Loki bajó un poco la mirada.

 **\- En serio, no sean imprudentes y libérenme** **. T** **ienen a la persona equivocada** – Loki indicó ahora muy calmadamente -

\- **No podemos confiar en ti, nuestro Loki, como le dices** – Habló una voz diferente, Nick- **Es el dios del engaño, entiende por qué no te creemos. Loki, además tu nombre es el mismo.**

 **-Soy Loki Odinson. –**

 **-Eso no ayuda mucho. –**

Loki resopló casi ofendido. ¿Acaso su nombre ya no significaba nada?

\- **¿Me trajeron aquí para probar mi inocencia?, Por el Árbol de la Vida… estarán todo muertos cuando eso ocurra.** –Loki se colocó una mano en el rostro con resignación, aquella gente era demasiado terca. –

 **\- ¿Por qué crees que todos estaremos muerto cuando eso ocurra? –**

Loki se encogió en hombros con indiferencia y sonrió.

 **-Corazonada**. – O tal vez un Berserker furioso.

Era inútil, él no iba a decirles lo que querían. Loki estaba cómodamente sentado en su cama ahora, y se preguntó si Thor, su hermano, se sentía así de limitado en sus cuatro paredes en la celda. Realmente no quería que nadie muriera en ese mundo, no quería involucrarse con nada en ese extraño reino de metal y pantallas luminosas, pero la amenaza de una posible muerte era lo que podía usar a su favor, aunque fue lo más acercado la realidad.

Thor el Berserker, había tenido cinco años sin pelear. Sin ninguna estimulación, sin nada, una pelea aquí, era lo más posible de generar. Estaba seguro que eso le encantaría al rubio.

Le dejaron solo o al menos le dejaron de hacer preguntas. Nadie pasaba por su celda. Era una solitaria estructura; no había más celdas, solo un largo pasillo y paredes de metal. No importaba realmente si estaba acompañado o no, no deseaba hablar con nadie, pero ese hombre, que se parecía tanto a su hermano, a la vez era tan diferente; su energía no era pesada, era ligera y mucho antes de su turbación tenía una mirada tranquila y hasta inocente.

Thor era todo lo contrario a su hermano, Berserker.

Sabía de universos y de mundos, pero nunca había oído hablar de un paralelo como este. ¿Qué sería él? ¿Por qué portaba el Mjolnir también? ¿Había varios Mjolnir a lo largo de los universos? … ¿Quién era ese tan Loki que todos temían y odiaban?

Si esperaba a averiguarlo quizás fuera demasiado tarde. No debía involucrarse con ese universo, después de todo tenía otros asuntos que atender. Curiosidad, quizás sentía curiosidad por ese dios y lo que representaba en este universo. ¿Qué pensaría?, cuando lo enfrento estaba verdaderamente enojado, molesto, pero a la vez, triste, decepcionado y destrozado.

Hizo memoria de la posición en que estaba, encerrado, esposado, sin sus armas y sin nada a su alcance que pueda ser usado como arma, fácil, había estado en peores situación. Solo tenía que…

\- **¿Uhmm?** \- Loki volvió los ojos al rubio del otro lado del vidrio.

El dios estaba del otro lado, no tenía un rostro que reflejaba la calma e inocencia que había percibido antes, era diferente, estaba molesto, un poco indignado seguramente y muy turbado.

Bajo todo pronóstico y riesgo, Loki se levantó de la cama lentamente y se acercó con el tintineo suave de sus esposas al vidrio. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y en aquel momento, donde no escuchó ningún ruido la mente del hechicero se quedó en blanco, detalló su rostro turbado, mandíbula fuerte, ojos entornado, azules, profundos, hermosos, barba y cabello rubio, algunos pocos mechones trenzados. Alto, su armadura era algo diferente a como la recordaba, sus brazos estaban cubiertos por una malla de color plata, una capa roja caía detrás de su cuerpo y está casi tocaba el suelo.

- **Tu parece** **s** **ser el más afectado con todo esto** – Habló el azabache, con un aire de tranquilidad, pero cauteloso – **Thor ¿no?**

 **\- ¿Quién eres tú?**

 **\- ¡Vaya, por fin!-** Loki se sintió un poco mejor, por lo menos hacia el intento de creerle, ahora solo debía de conversarlo de que lo liberara, así nadie moriría… bueno, no podía asegurar eso. - **Ya se los he dicho, debería escribírselo; Soy Loki Odinson, hijo del Rey Odín, y la Reina Frigga.**

\- **¿Cómo puede ser posible eso? , Yo soy Thor hijo de Odín y Frigga. No puede haber dos. –**

Loki no parecía impresionado aunque el saber esto le causo más curiosidad aun. Miró en silencio al desconcertado dios y meditó cortamente.

\- **Puede ser posible. Todo es posible-** Aclaró el prisionero. Para ser de otro universo, aquel dios era un poco tonto - **Veras, como les he dicho unas veinticuatro veces, no soy de este mundo. Universo para ser especifico. El brazalete ayuda a su portador a transporte a cualquier mundo o universo.**

Thor guardó silencio, mientras era fulminado con la mirada.

 **-Los motivos por los cuales estoy aquí, no son importantes en este momento.** – Acotó el prisionero - **solo no toquen el Kaksoset, puede transportarlo por error al vacío a todos en este lugar.**

 **\- ¿Los ocho cuerpos son tus compañeros?**

 **-No, ellos robaron un Kaksoset, por suerte solo pudieron tomar uno. —** Loki parecía sorprendido por la cantidad de información que manejaban, no le cuestiono más y negó suavemente –

El azabache rodó los ojos.

 **-Esto…** -Hizo una pausa **\- digamos que tengo que encontrarlos, cosa que no me está yendo nada bien –** Miró alrededor de su jaula con aparente análisis

Thor parecía satisfecho, un poco más calmado. Había algo en los ojos de aquel extraño, porque lo era que le inspiraba cierta confianza, o ¿tan solo era el frágil deseo que realmente fuera su hermano, el gigante de Hielo?

\- **Tienes que liberarme** – Le dijo el hechicero ahora demandante y se acercó más al vidrio, Thor le observó con ojos expectante **– De verdad, no soy tu enemigo. –**

Y lo sintió sincero. Thor sintió un gran peso abandonar su pecho, los ojos de Loki estaban clavados en él, atento a su rostro. Tan hermosamente verdes.

\- **Tengo que regresar a mi universo. Mucha gente va a morir si no detengo todo esto,** _ **tienes**_ **que creerme. –**

Pero era difícil confiar en alguien que tenía el rostro de la persona que alguna vez amo, que lo traiciono, que murió. Una persona con la cual compartió por tantos años, que lo conocía como nunca nadie pudo llegar a conocer, su amado hermano. Una persona peligrosa.

Thor no hizo movimiento alguno y eso de alguna manera desesperó al hechicero al otro lado del vidrio. ¿No podía ser tan estúpido para no creerle? ¿Verdad?, le había sido sincero, le había explicado lo que podía explicar, las cosas más puntuales. Tenía que creerle, tenía, o todo estaba perdido.

Loki suspiró.

 **\- Por favor, tienes que creerme, tienes que sacarme de aquí** **. P** **or favor,** _ **Thor Odinson –**_

El escuchar su nombre provenir de sus labios le otorgó una extraña sensación de _deja vu_ recorrerle. El nórdico miró los ojos demandantes de Loki, verde brillantes. Observó su rostro, su mejilla seguía irritada y podía asegurar que sus brazos también, su cabello negro desarreglado y húmedo había dejado de gotear agua. Tener la visión del prisionero en ese estado le recordó a su hermano, aquella vez en su celda, abandonado a su odio y miseria, separado de aquellos que más quería y odiaba: Thor.

El nórdico fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar ser llamado por el auricular, parpadeó un poco y Loki vio como el dios colocaba sus dedos sobre su oreja. En seguida el hechicero se alarmó, porque el rostro del rubio se transformó en uno contrariado. Frunció las cejas, y miro a Loki que lo esperaba expectante, no podía escuchar nada de lo que al dios se le comunicaba.

- **Este bien.** –el dios habló, y sus dedos abandonaron la oreja. Vio a Loki en la celda y sin decir más se alejó de la celda.

 **-Espera, espera ¿A dónde vas?** _ **… Thor.**_

Pero este ya no le escuchaba, al verlo desaparecer por el pasillo supo que no había forma de traerlo de vuelta. Había algo que el compartía con el Berserker: su perseverancia, su obstinada terquedad.

El avanzar por el pasillo fue difícil para el dios, el dejar a el prisionero le fue aún más difícil. Tenía los ojos, los labios, incluso su tono de voz era similar y su elocuencia al hablar era similar, pero era diferente, se veía y percibía sincero. Al cruzar los pasillo entró a la una sala, Fury giró en la silla al ver a él dios entrar. Una pantalla en la pared, detrás del escritorio mostraba a Loki caminar hasta sentarse en la cama.

 **-Wow… que cara** – Tony exclamo al ver el rostro del dios, aturdido- **¿no creerás todo lo que te dijo? ¿Verdad?**

Thor miró al magnate con sus ojos fijos y no dio ningún índice de respuesta negativa o afirmativa. Tony le hizo un gesto dando a entender que esperaba una respuesta.

 **\- Parece sincero.** – dijo Thor.

 **\- ¡Es Loki, tiene que parecer sincero, seguro de lo que dice! Él es así…**

 **\- Parecía desesperado** **.**

\- **Bueno, cualquiera lo estaría si arruinara** **n** **sus planes** \- Comentó el moreno, ganándose una mirada de Thor bastante enigmática. El dios miró a Fury que no había comentado nada. – **Hay que mantenerlo así. Por lo menos no mintió con respecto a esos… _kasakaquis..._**

 **-Kaksoset** -corrigió Thor.

\- **Eso dije... Tienen una enorme reserva de energía, algo inestable.** –dijo Tony acercándose a una mesa, el brazalete tenía pequeños cables conectados que analizaban su composición y además su posible nivel de energía - **a t** **u hermano le gusta** **n** **mucho los artículos de gran poder.**

Thor miró las gemas de aquel brazalete, no se había detenido a observarlo con anterioridad. No era como nada que había visto antes, las gemas azules parecían brillan, como si un océano de estrellas se moviera en su interior. Luego se enderezó y miró la pantalla donde Loki estaba sentado en la cama.

\- **Hay que averiguar qué es lo que planea…** -Fury se levantó de la silla con calma – **Mientras, Tony** **,** **no toques m** **á** **s eso… Y Thor… tu vigila a Loki, mientras yo averiguo lo de los ochos intrusos en nuestro universo.**

Moviéndose a la puerta, Fury se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza. Thor miró a Tony que se acercaba a la mesa donde tenía el extraño brazalete.

- **Bueno, ya lo oíste…** -Tony entornó los ojos en el computador de la mesa y luego de una ligera mirada al dios agregó con tono indiferente- **la verdad es que esta más gordo…**

 **\- ¿…** **Q** **ui** **é** **n?**

 **\- Loki…. ¿Quién más?. –**

Thor le dio una mirada a la pantalla, observó el cuerpo del hechicero sentado inmóvil, con la vista en la nada. Sí, Tony tenía razón, estaba más… ¿gordo?, ¿Cómo él podía decir aquello? ¿Acaso él estaba al tanto de la contextura de su hermano? Y por sobretodo ¿desde cuándo Tony era tan detallista?, sin embargo el nórdico dejó pasar esto.

El sonido del teléfono sonó y el nórdico sabía que no era el suyo. Tony saltó al ver el nombre y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Thor sabía que se trataba de Steve, habían pasado meses desde que iniciaron una relación, la cual el nórdico felicitó. Si sus dos compañeros se veían felices. Él hubiera deseado aquello mismo. La felicidad de estar con alguien a quien amas.

Algo lo descolocó de sus pensamientos. Una masa pequeña y negra se colaba por la cámara de vigilancia, se detuvo en los barrotes de la celda, era…

El rubio tuvo que acercase un poco más a la pantalla y afilar la vista. Vio un ave pequeña que se había detenido a descansar de su vuelo en los barrotes de esa celda, de ese pasillo, solitario.

Algo andaba mal.

El ave se había detenido en la cercanía de la celda y al verla, Loki enseguida se levantó sabiendo lo que significaba. Fue hacia el vidrio de su celda y observó los ojos verdes del ave mirándolo.

 **-Thor…** -El ave se movió abriendo sus alas, en seguida escuchó el estruendo afuera de su celda. – **Tienen que liberarme ahora. ¡Ahora! –**

Pero el dios poca atención le había prestado cuando salió de la habitación a prisa a enfrentarse con lo que sea que había entrado en el edificio. Se encontró con muchos de los agentes de seguridad y agentes especiales correr hacia los pasillos centrales.

Tony había aparecido al poco tiempo con su traje, y acompañado de varios agentes que se acercaron al evento donde se encontraba el invasor. Un cuerpo salió proyectado hacia varios agentes que iban en apoyo, derribándolos como piezas débiles de domino. Los disparos parecían no tener ningún efecto. Cuerpos volaban de acá para allá.

Desconocían como había podido entrar sin ser detectado hasta ahora, en un edificio especial de SHIELD, con cámaras, con alta tecnología de reconocimiento. El dios avanzó entre los cuerpos adoloridos. Tony fue el primero en llegar a donde el invasor estaba y la sorpresa que se llevó al querer arremeter contra él fue un fuerte golpe con algo denso en su costado. Su cuerpo metálico golpeó la pared, atravesándola. Aquella fuerza le resultó tan familiar, dolorosa. Familiarmente dolorosa.

 **\- ¡Tony! ….** –El dios exclamó y esto llamó la atención del invasor que sin nadie más a quien golpear, la mayoría de los agentes estaban en el suelo adoloridos e inmóviles, inconscientes.

El dios del trueno alzó la guardia al verlo, era alto, de cuerpo musculoso, con ojos intensamente azules, su ceño fruncido en molestia, quizás análisis. De dos metros de altura, con una armadura que era tan familiar para el nórdico. Era idéntico a él.

Tarde fue la reacción del dios del trueno cuando el invasor le propinó un fuerte golpe con su arma. Su Mjolnir. El Berserker sonrió al ver a su oponente retroceder arrastrando los pies por el pasillo.

El invasor avanzó con paso firme, y por supuesto muy emocionado por esta nueva pelea que iba a librar. Los humanos no eran oponentes para alguien como él. A los pocos segundos de dar las primeras zancadas, algo golpeó el hombro de invasor, se vio empujado a la pared hundiéndola: Ironman le había disparado

Se escuchaban fuertes golpes en las paredes de metal, gritos y disparos. Loki se alteró al escuchar cómo se acercaban a donde estaban. Sabía que debía salir de allí lo antes posible. El ave no se había movido de su lugar cuando de repente desapareció, al poco tiempo escuchó los pasos cautelosos de alguien acercándose. Loki apretó los labios y los puños. En la espera de lo que fuera se alejó lentamente del vidrio de su celda; se escuchó un tintineo, el zapateo lento del caminar, luego una figura alta y delgada se asomó en los barrotes de la celda, era su clon, al reconocerlo, Loki rápidamente volvió a acercarse. Lo observó claramente, al parecer Thor había cuidado de él.

 **-Busca el Kaksoset.**

Pero al terminar de pronunciar la orden, el clon buscaba algo en su cinturón. El Kaksoset. Lo acercó al vidrio para que el hechicero pudiera verlo mejor, pero antes de poder acercarse a verlo, la pared de metal detrás del doble crujió. Un golpe, dos y tres, hasta que el metal se rompió y un cuerpo arrastró al clon hacia los barrotes y este desapareció lentamente. El Brazalete cayó al piso sin generar ningún sonido que pudiera superar los trozos de metal desprendiéndose de la pared.

El enorme cuerpo chocó contra los barrotes, Loki se vio obligado a separarse un poco, preocupado por el brazalete, el joven hechicero se acercó nuevamente, y observo lo que se temía.

 **\- ¡Thor!**

Ambos rubios volvieron la vista al prisionero, esto aturdió un poco a Loki. Sin embargo al poco tiempo los identifico a ambos, El dios del trueno era un poco más pequeño y con más color en su piel, portaba una capa roja, en cambio el Berserker era más grande, pálido y no tenía capa. El dios del trueno se incorporaba rápidamente. El Berserker miro a Loki y este último le dedicó una severa mirada entre desaprobación y suplica.

\- **Odinson, por favor sácame de aquí** \- Le dijo Loki al nórdico, pero sin apartar la mirada de su hermano, el Berserker respiraba calmadamente para el estado de emoción en que se encontraba. –

El dios miró al Berserker e ignoró las palabras del hechicero. Se lanzó contra el Berserker, los dos Mjolnir se encontraban en un choque de fuerzas de gran potencia. El suelo tembló bajo los pies del azabache que no podía estar más molesto por la salvaje actitud de ambos rubios. Miro el suelo y vio el Kaksoset no muy lejos de la entrada de su celda.

Se preocupó mucho más cuando observó como el metal de las paredes conducían los rayos del Mjolnir por todas partes, vio su vidrio cuartearse al ser víctima de una corriente eléctrica.

Cuando vio al Berserker retroceder por el pasillo quedando frente a su celda, Loki le clavó sus ojos esmeraldas. El Berserker volvió a él, y sonrió. Tomó uno de los barrotes con sus manos y lo dobló provocando un sonido metálico demasiado perturbador.

El Berserker vio como Loki se alejaba cuando el alzó su mismo Mjolnir contra el vidrio reforzado, con la intensión clara de romperlo, pero no llegó a esta acción cuando el nórdico lanzó su arma contra el pecho de su oponente, arrastrándole hacia atrás contra la pared de metal. El Berserker sacó casi todo el aire de sus pulmones ante tal golpe, tosió y se incorporó a los pocos segundos. El Mjolnir del nórdico volvió a su mano con solo extenderla y avanzó a escasos pasos cuando vio el Kaksoset en el suelo del pasillo. Se inclinó a tomarlo cuando un golpe en la mandíbula levantó su rostro de improvisto apartándole, el Berserker se había trasladado a él y golpeado con su propio Mjolnir al nórdico. No contento con un ataque acertado, le propinó una fuerte patada en su estómago y lo apartó de sí.

Ambos se separaron a varios pasos, y al poco tiempo que el dios del trueno se incorporó, avanzó escasos pasos hacia el Berserker. Este último recibió una fuerte embestida por su costado, Ironman había aparecido atravesando el agujero que ambos hicieron en la pared. El Berserker quedó atrapado entre el vidrio y el empuje del hombre de metal. El Berserker gruñó al verse aplastado, y colocó rápidamente su mano libre en el cuello de la metálica armadura. Apretó los dedos con fuerza en la garganta de Tony, el metal de hundía lentamente, mientras era aplastado por la fuerza del mismo, pero pronto los dedos encajaron en la armadura. Lo levantó e intercambió posiciones con él, azotando a Tony con el grueso vidrio de la celda. Lo golpeó varias veces antes de cuartearlo. Loki estaba pegado a la pared de su celda cuando vio la mitad del cuerpo de metal dentro de su celda.

 **\- Cariño, estoy en casa –** Dijo el Berserker con una sonrisa socarrona, mirando fijamente a el hechicero que no se movía de la pared – **Vamos sal.**

Loki vio como los dedos de su hermano estaban clavados en el cuello de Tony, presionándole en el piso. Lo levantó y lo alejo, tirándolo con rudeza en el piso.

El Berserker movió la boca y la mandíbula sonó, recomponiéndose. Loki salió de la celda, pisó el vidrio y metal destrozado. Aun con las manos esposadas, tomó el Kaksoset, en sus manos, y vio cómo su hermano le observaba con atención, le miraba el rostro lastimado.

\- **¿** _ **Quién**_ **te hizo eso?** – Preguntó el Berserker, atento a la quemadura en su mejilla. -

Loki bajó los ojos algo desentendido, cuando sintió las manos calientes del Berserker sobre su mejilla siseó con ligero dolor. Loki vio cómo su hermano apretaba el Mjolnir con fuerza en su mano derecha. Los ojos del rubio encontraron a los esmeraldas de Loki por breves segundos.

- **Nadie… vámonos de aquí…** \- Le susurró Loki con aire ausente. Bajó los ojos al brazalete que al parecer no había sufrido ningún daño. El Berserker afiló la mirada incrédulo y apretó la cadena de las esposas hasta romperlas en su mano.

El dios del trueno estaba al otro lado del pasillo, y no dejaría que ambos intrusos huyeran, Ironman se había levantado con un leve lamento. Algunas piezas se desprendían de su cuello.

\- **¿No nos dejaran ir?** – Preguntó el Berserker con una mirada sombría en su rostro y una sonrisa de satisfacción por la lucha que considero ganada. –

El dios del trueno claramente no le respondió.

 **-…** **D** **éjanos ir.** –Le ordenó el hechicero, correspondiendo a la mirada del nórdico al otro lado del pasillo-

- **Lo siento, Loki** –Interrumpió el hombre de metal – **pero, ¿quieres que te dejemos ir, cuando tu fortachón destruyó medio edificio? …**

El "fortachón", como había llamado Tony, arqueó y luego de un momento frunció el ceño con desentendimiento. Aquellos sujetos hablaban muy extraño. El Berserker estaba listo para propinarle un golpe a Tony, cosa que este no notó, porque Loki se había encargado de cubrir la mano derecha de su hermano –que sostenía el Mjolnir – y le dio un ligero apretón.

- **-No queremos peleas con ustedes** – habló Loki, ganándose una mirada del Berserker bastante significativa - **en primer lugar les dije lo que pasaría.**

\- **No se irán a ningún lado** – Fury había aparecido en el agujero y con un grupo numeroso de agentes estaban con él – **No mientras yo esté aquí…**

Loki apretó los labios y el Berserker sonrío, esto era justo lo que quería.

 **-Eso se puede arreglar –**

Loki no pudo contener a su hermano en cuanto los agentes se acercaron. Cuando el hechicero iba a avanzar una mano metálica le arrastró, lanzándole lejos, a la pared de metal. Loki se incorporó viendo como los cuerpos de los midgarnianos eran barridos fácilmente, se alteró mucho más al ver al Berserker enfrentarse al dios de **l trueno** **.**

 **-No quiero pelear contigo**. –Le dijo Loki a Tony

 **-Solo ríndete** \- sugirió el magnate con un aire de desdén-

 **\- Tampoco puedo hacer eso…-**

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Ironman se acercara rápidamente al hechicero, lo alzó del suelo y este se desvaneciera en sus dedos con una estela blanca. Se volvió a todos lados y lo observó correr por el pasillo hacia donde los dos rubios estaban peleando. Esquivó a varios midgarnianos y varios disparos.

- **Thor, déjalo, tenemos que irnos...** – Le ordenó el hechicero adelantándose tres pasos de él **\- ¡Thor!**

\- **¡¿Qué?! Estoy en algo importante.** –El Berserker había propinado un puñetazo al dios con fuerza en su mejilla, y este se apartó aturdido. - **¡Estoy peleando, Loki!**

- **¡No debemos pelear con** **é** **l!-** Tomó a el Berserker fuertemente del antebrazo, y este aprovecho para golpear a un humano que se acercaba a ellos **\- ¡Vámonos ahora!**

Hubo un silencio, El Berserker no se movió y Loki tampoco lo hizo. Miró al hechicero fijamente y este no dudó en devolverle la mirada. Sabía que el Berserker quería quedarse allí y destrozar todo a su alrededor por el simple hecho que era divertido y la pelea le resultaba estimulante, pero estaba Loki… y Loki era para él…

- **Pero ellos te lastimaron…**

 **\- ¡N-No, no importa!** – Loki le respondió exasperado, viendo como el dios se incorporaba y como las bocas negras de las armas se dirigían hacia ellos dos, incluso el láser de Ironman, aquel que tenía en su mano, apuntaba hacia su nuca.

El Berserker miró por última vez al hechicero y luego miró a su alrededor. Giro su Mjolnir y al momento todos dispararon hacia ellos dos, una corriente de humo se levantó, pedazos de hielo y cristal se dispersaron por todos lados, luego de un fuerte golpe que hizo temblar el piso con gran estrepito, rayos tomaron las malogradas paredes y el suelo, las luces se apagaron al estallar los bombillos, un rayo golpeó a Tony en el pecho, haciéndole retroceder, El Nórdico se vio aturdido, cuando avanzó y dos bloques de hielo le golpearon el estómago.

La mayoría de los agentes habían sido víctima del golpe de los cristales de hielo, cuando el dios por fin se acercó y disipo el humo gélido que destilaba el gran bloque que se alzó en el centro del pasillo, pero no había nada dentro de él. Se asomó, solo encontró un enorme agujero en el suelo de metal.

- **Oye… creo que ese no era Loki** -susurró Tony acercándose con lentitud, El rubio le dedicó una mirada fija y cargada de molestia **-…Que pena… ¿no? –** Agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

†

Le pidió que se mantuviera quieto, mientras los ojos del Berserker paseaban por el rostro de Loki con claro análisis, nuevamente se fijó en su quemadura y en la de sus manos.

El Berserker, siguiendo su naturaleza, le aconsejó que en un bosque espeso sería mucho mejor esconderse. Por eso llegaron a un lugar donde los arboles eran altos y frondosos, había un enorme lago en el centro del lugar, rodeado por grama, césped y arbustos.

Los Berserker naturalmente se detenían en los lugares con agua, así que a Loki no le pareció extraño que su hermano lo hiciera naturalmente. Se habían adentrado al bosque, Loki necesitaba descansar y se sentó en la grama suave y algo húmeda que tenía a su disposición.

Cuando se quitó sus brazales de metal vio su piel pálida con marca rosadas que se extendían sin forma por su piel.

- **El metal es conductor de la electricidad.** –Le dijo el Berserker al verla de cerca. - **¿Por qué fuiste tan piadoso con ellos?**

Loki bajo los parpados a sus manos y luego de frotarse un poco la piel lastimada con una corriente de aire helado se volvió a colocar los brazales.

 **-…Ellos no me interesan, no son nuestros enemigos… -**

El Berserker tenía una herida en el brazo izquierdo y sobre su ceja había hilos de sangre seca. Aparte de eso, no veía ningún otro daño en el rubio. Loki suspiró y sintió una leve presión en el pecho.

\- **Te malograron, Loki, débiles ratas…** -Susurró el otro **.- en otro tiempo, no hubiese dudado en matarlos. ¿Viste al otro? Era muy parecido a mí…**

Thor dejo su Mjolnir a un lado y tomó los brazos del azabache con una mirada analítica, queriendo examinar sus posibles heridas, pero no encontró nada más. Loki vio como los ojos azules de Thor recorría cada tramo de su piel.

 **-Si… también hay alguien igual a mí en este lugar**. –Le informó el hechicero recogiendo sus manos – **pero, creo que murió…**

Thor arqueó ambas cejas con leve asombro.

Hubo una pausa, y Loki alzó la vista, solo para darse cuenta que el rubio le miraba con atención, como siempre lo hacía cuando leía un libro o incluso cuando luchaba. Era una atención casi hipnótica.

\- **Era el hermano del que… se parece a ti…** -Loki se levantó lentamente- **él se llama Thor Odinson y Su hermano, Loki… ¿Es curioso verdad?**

Thor también se levantó, tomó su martillo, asintió y sonrió.

\- **Me recordó cuando eras más joven** \- susurro Loki, descuidado y al darse cuenta de ese error guardo un largo silencio, las cejas rubias del Berserker se arquearon.

\- **¿** **E** **h?** – Thor inquirió con curiosidad **\- ¿cuándo era más joven?**

Loki se arregló el cabello distraídamente, escondió sus ojos en una trenza negra que hacía con unos mechones, y buscó actuar como si aquello careciera de importancia, aunque sabía perfectamente que Thor escarbaría cada palabra del él.

 **-Sí…-** respondió él, y comenzó a caminar. Thor no tardó en seguirle.

 **-No era tan débil…**

 **\- No…-** Loki detuvo sus dedos y contuvo sus ganas de rodar los ojos visiblemente – **No es por eso…**

 **\- ¿Entonces?**

 **-… Eras obstinado… y cabeza dura** \- Thor arrugó el entrecejo, no muy satisfecho, pero se limitó a esperar si es que su hermano adoptivo iba a agregar algo más.

Loki entretuvo sus dedos en otra trenza de su cabello mientras avanzaba y evitaba las raíces que salían debajo de la tierra en el camino.

 **\- Impaciente… tonto, poco receptivo…-** Agregó el azabache - **pero al menos escuchas lo que te digo…**

 **\- Ok, ok… ya entendí…-** El Berserker soltó.

 **\- Aunque lo de tonto no ha cambiado nada.**

Thor gruñó desde el fondo de la garganta nada satisfecho. Su acompañante solo se limitó a reírse con brevedad y fue el fin. Thor se acercó a él con un solo paso rápido, Loki se echó para atrás y pegó la cabeza del tronco de un árbol cercano, esto hizo reír al rubio que solo se acercó a extender su mano en el pequeño trenzado que Loki tenía en sus pálidos dedos.

 **\- ¿Extrañas todo eso?** – Preguntó el rubio y Loki observó al momento como los dedos de Thor trenzaban su cabello. Se mantuvo en esa posición por un segundo más – **Hablas como si extrañaras todo eso de mí…**

En ese momento, Thor atinó a una verdad que Loki perfectamente sentía. Buscó la mirada del Berserker pero este la tenía ocupada en las hebras del otro.

- **A veces…** -Se limitó a decir el hechicero con cautela.

 **\- No me has preguntado qué extraño yo…**

Buscó algún sospecha de aquella oración pero no la encontró el rostro del rubio era impasible.

\- **¿Qué has extrañado tú? –** Pregunto el menor, e imaginó la lucha, la pelea….la comida-

 **\- Extraño a Madre…** -Contestó con una voz tranquila- **extraño a mis amigos, a Sif. Y te extrañaba a ti. Claro…**

\- **Pensé que me odiabas…**

\- **Quizás no me guste como usas tu sarcasmo cruel a veces… o como coqueteabas con otras chicas en la corte…-** Le dijo con algo de indiferencia **\- O… que me hayas ganado y encerrado en una celda... hmmm…**

Loki hizo un gesto con la boca, tensándola.

\- **Pero ha sido por mi culpa, no tuya…-** Thor corrigió y ahora miró al hechicero que tenía los ojos llenos de expectación. Este sintió los dedos de Thor sobre su cabello y pasó la trenza por detrás de su oreja izquierda, Loki experimentó algo de nervios – **Yo… solo estaba muy furioso… con Odín** …

Thor arrugó un poco el entrecejo al recordar lo que sucedió, siempre le molestaba. ¿Por qué tenía que mentirle? ¿Por qué tenía que ocultarle la verdad de lo que era?

\- **Siempre supe que era diferente…** -Susurró el rubio dejando el cabello negro irse de sus dedos – **pero no pensé que fuera importante, porque se suponía que los Berserker fueron reduci** **d** **os a un grupo muy pequeño, y yo… era su hijo ¿no?, no podía ser un Berserker, las bestias de los cuentos de cuna… los que se comían a los guerreros… todo eso. La gente los odia… y yo… cuando leí el libro, luego que fuiste con Odín, comenzaste a tratarme diferente, tú la única persona…mi hermano-**

El rubio se detuvo al ver los ojos de Loki humedecerse más de lo necesario, incluso más de los que normalmente eran. Loki se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos cuando el Berserker se detuvo. Thor buscó alejarse cuando lo dedos del otro tomaron su muñeca. Lo haló hacia él y como algo tan ajeno al azabache, este le brindo un abrazo, Thor se tuvo que inclinar un poco para que el otro pudiera rodear su espalda no por completo, pero apoyo su cabeza del pecho del más alto.

\- **Yo no te odio.** – Loki susurró con la frente pegaba en la armadura roja - **No quiero tomar el trono y tenerte encerrado** **.** **No puedo, no quiero… eres mi hermano, siempre voy a quererte, no importa lo que digan que eres, Thor…**

Loki era torpe en las acciones, pero acertado en las palabras. Le brindó cierta seguridad el sentir a Thor corresponder a su abrazo con lentitud, sintió los dedos en su espalda y su cintura y un ligero apretón le hizo apoya el rostro del hombro del mayor. No había nada en ese momento, solo ellos dos y la seguridad que podría brindar un abrazo.

\- **Yo también te quiero, Loki** – Le susurró el otro en un murmullo muy bajo que solo él podía oír- **pero en la forma que te quiero, no es la misma. Te extrañe mucho en mi encierro y… no me había dando cuenta hasta que salí y te pude ver, lejos de todo ese cristal y magia aisladora, de lo que sentía realmente…**

Tal vez Thor no se había dado cuenta, o quizás sí pero poco le importaba pero su corazón podía sentirlo Loki golpear contra su armadura. Un vivo color rojo adorno las orejas del moreno y cerró los ojos en una expresión relajada, su corazón también hacia como el golpe de un tambor alterado. No conto el tiempo en que estuvieron así, Thor soltó un suspiro caliente que golpeó el cuello descubierto del otro y se erizó todo el cuerpo.

Loki se incorporó discretamente y separó la cabeza del hombro del otro. Thor en cambio se enderezó lentamente, estaba sonriendo y tenía una leve atracción por lo rojas que se habían vuelto las orejas del moreno. Sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto, se veía agradable y eso le bastó. Dejó a Loki incorporarse una vez lo había soltado, observando como discretamente parpadeaba para retirar la humedad de sus ojos verdes.

\- **¿Nos vamos?** –Preguntó el rubio con tranquilidad.

Loki miró a Thor, asintió y extendió sus labios en una leve sonrisa mientras que posicionaba el Kaksoset en sus manos y extendía la otra tomando la de Thor con suavidad. Esta vez no se separarían.

* * *

DamistaH.


	5. Invertido

**Como es costumbre digo; Estos personajes no me perteneces- Por desgracia-**

 **Gracias por el interés y los comentarios lindos.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.**

 **Invertido.**

La misma sensación de vértigo se reprodujo en su traslado. Ambos supieron que jamás se acostumbrarían a este tipo de viaje. Por suerte la nieve amortiguó su caída y de inmediato se encontraban en su universo. Loki abrió ojos y observó el cielo nublado con la nieve cayendo delicadamente alrededor, el frio se hizo presente en su piel erizándola un poco, apretó la mano donde a su vez Thor le tenía sujeto para no terminar separados y se alivió de saber que este seguía a su lado.

Ambos hundidos en la nieve, se quedaron por un momento así. Thor soltó la mano del otro para levantarse lentamente, a su alrededor arboles sin hojas eran vestidos por esa masa blanca de escarcha gruesa, Loki se levantó al poco tiempo que sintió la ausencia de su mano, se quitó algo de nieve del cabello negro y se pasó algunos mechones detrás de las orejas, miro a su hermano de pie, Thor aún se parecía recomponer de aquel viaje.

 **\- ¿Estás bien?** –Preguntó Loki-

Thor sonrió suavemente y asintió.

 **\- ¿Dónde estamos?** – Preguntó, el Berserker dio una mirada por su alrededor pero no vio indicio alguno de su paradero. Loki lo imitó y dio algunos pasos por el amplio lugar.

 **\- Un bosque…** \- Loki miró el brazalete y lo vio con algo de duda. Lo guardo en el bolsillo interno de su ropa. Iba a agregar algo, miró a Thor le que hizo un gesto de silencio, llevando un dedo a su propia boca y sosteniendo su Mjolnir con la mano derecha. Loki sello sus labios.

Loki asintió y observo con cautela lo que a su alrededor se podía contemplar; nieve y ramas secas, soledad y un silencio.. Thor reconoció aquel lugar luego de dedicarle una buena mirada; es el bosque donde habían sido emboscados por los Berserker la vez anterior. Aun no olvidaba la batalla que habían tenido, ni las palabras que el Berserker le había dicho a Thor.

Loki avanzó entre la nieve, Thor marchó con igual cautela entre los arboles vestidos de escarcha, se acercaron a las cercanías de un viejo monóculo de rocas, Loki cubrió su mano derecha con una hoz de hielo, no había prácticamente ningún ruido, era el ambiente perfecto para la embocada, si eran los que pensaran que eran; Los Berserker, tal vez se ahorrarían la tarea de buscarlos.

En su sigiloso avance se escuchó un crujido, esto paralizó a ambos, cruzaron sus miradas en busca de algún responsable, luego el sonido de una cuerda ser templada, algo se movió muy cerca del pie del azabache, este bajo la mirada y vio la escarcha moverse mínimamente, levantó el pie derecho por prevención y al posicionar en otra área cercana, su pie izquierdo sintió la presión de una cadena, estrujando su tobillo, Loki se desequilibró, Thor enseguida fue en su ayuda, no fue lo suficientemente rápido cuando Loki fue arrastrado entre la nieve, este clavó la oz en el suelo como una especie de ancla contra la fuerza que lo arrastraba, apenas logro reducir la velocidad, cuando Thor iba en su ayuda, donde hombres camuflados de ropas blancas emboscaron al rubio.

Loki se detuvo en las cercanías de un árbol, luego fue alzado quedando con la visión invertida de su hermano combatir con otros cuatro hombres. No eran muy grandes, y Thor tenía la ventaja de acabar con ellos de un golpe así que no podía ser lo que ellos buscaban, seguro bandidos…

Loki miró la cadena de su pie y se balanceó para poder sostenerla con sus manos, encorvando su torso y escalando hacia la rama del árbol desnudo.

Thor fue en su auxilio cuando una flecha golpeo su armadura y esta se rompió con facilidad. El rubio volvió y afilo la vista al responsable.

 **\- ¿Hogun?...**

 **\- ¿Thor? …** \- El guerrero bajo su arco.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, Frandal apareció de entre la nieve y Sif estaba detrás de él. Volstagg apareció detrás de una enorme roca, portaba un hacha. La tensión podía sentirse colgar como una gota de hilo de araña. Thor los miro a todos, sostuvo el Mjolnir.

- **No interfieran…-** Ordeno el rubio portador del martillo.

\- **Eso depende de lo que hagan… -** Aclaro Sif –

Hubo otro silencio, y la nieve cayo igual de lenta, se escuchó el sonido de la cadena, seguramente Loki buscaba liberarse.

\- **No es mi deseo pelear con ustedes**. – Dijo nuevamente el Berserker con una mirada en cada uno de ellos –

\- **¿Qué quieres hacer?** – Preguntó Sif.

\- **Por mi parte, me satisface saber que no quiere pelear con nosotros**. –Admitió Frandal con un aire de serenidad, más aun sostenía firmemente su espada.

Thor no pudo evitar sonreír aunque sea un poco.

 **\- ¿Cómo saliste de tu celda?** – Preguntó Frandal.

 **\- Loki…**

 **\- ¡Lo sabía!**

 **\- ¡Planeas enfrentar a los Berserker! ¡Déjanos ayudar!** \- Sif hablo.

Thor se rasco la nuca, y sonrió sin notarlo, claramente extrañaba sus amigos, y combatir juntos era realmente gratificante. La sonrisa del Berserker aligero la tensión de los presentes.

Loki apareció a un lado de Thor, caminado, con el tobillo algo lastimado, Hogun hizo un gesto, porque él era responsable de la trampa. El hechicero respiro profundamente, se sentía cansado si se lo preguntaban.

 **-Sé que fuiste tú Hogun, eres el especialista en trampas.** – Susurró el hechicero. - **¿Qué haces ustedes aquí? –**

 **-Vienen a ayudarnos** … -Le respondió Thor muy alegremente.

 **-…a morir….** – corrió Loki

- **No fue nuestra intensión atacarlos, hemos estado cazando Berserker** …- Aclaro Frandal- **los guerreros de Asgard están en este bosque también. Odín sigue dormido, y en su ausencia** -se refirió a Loki que no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable - **Hemos decidido actuar.**

 **\- ¿Y Madre?** – Preguntó Thor-

 **-Ella está a salvo. El castillo también lo está, de momento–**

Loki no parecía satisfecho de los tres guerreros y Sif hayan desobedecido sus órdenes he ido a cazar Berserker, pero Loki no tenía mucho que reprochar, el quien había liberado a su hermano, mentido e incluso viajado a otro universo dejando a Asgard vulnerable.

 **\- Permítanos ayudarlo.** – Pidió Volstagg .Thor miró a Loki, esperando una especie de aprobación del príncipe. –

Hubo un momento de silencio, Loki suspiró.

 **\- ¿Cuántos Berserker han visto hasta ahora?-** Preguntó Loki, esto fue una aprobación

 **\- Ninguno, por el momento.** – Le respondió Volstagg- **No quiere ser encontrados.**

- **Yo tampoco quisiera ser encontrado, si quieren asesinarme… -** Se burló Loki-

\- **¿Solo han revisado esta zona?**

 **-El lado este y sur, están resguardadas** –Aclaro Frandal –

 **\- ¿Revisaron el lago? –** Preguntó Thor

 **-Está congelado.** –Acotó Sif, frunciendo el ceño.

Thor no le importó mucho esto. El rubio aclaró que los Berserker se refugiaban en las cercanías de los lagos o las cercanías donde había agua, sea congelado o no. El lago no residía muy lejos de donde ahora estaban, se dividieron en parejas y se dispersaron entre el bosque y la nieve a las cercanías del lago.

Este era enorme y como Sif había informado estaba congelado, era un cristal enorme, profundo, rodeado por blanca escarcha, y árboles. El esperar y esconderse no era lo que mejor le parecería a Thor ni a Loki, pero eran lo único que tenían hasta el momento.

Ambos hermanos se habían escondido detrás de unos troncos caídos, Loki cuestionó en la espera esta idea, hacia frio, escuchaba el sonido de algunos pájaros a su alrededor, y solo se observaba como algunos de las pequeñas aves aterrizaban en el piso de cristal, la nieve caía indiferente a los problemas de ese reino. Por fin Loki se impacientó miro a su hermano que no estaba lejos de él, asomado en el filo del tronco con sus ojos azules fijo en el ambiente a su frente.

\- **¿Cómo estas tan seguro que están aquí?** – Loki preguntó, Thor parpadeó e incorporó la vista en él, se alejó un poco del filo de aquel tronco y meditó la respuesta.

 **\- ¿Recuerdas el tomo que leí en la biblioteca?**

Loki asintió, arqueó ambas cejas con algo de asombro, bueno, aquel era un buen libro de generoso grosor, que por cierto, lo había intentado buscar anteriormente, pero no lo encontró ,suponía que el Berserker tenía algo que ver, no sabía que cosas ese libro contenía.

- **Así fue como te enteraste…-** Comentó el azabache con una mirada entornada-

 **-Más o menos** \- Le respondió el Berserker con algo de indiferencia fingida – **Allí habla acerca de la preferencia de los Berserker por los lagos y arroyos…**

 **\- ¿Cómo?, Sé que el Berserker con quien peleaste…te dijo algo** \- Loki bajo el tono de su voz, hizo una pausa como si se instalara en aquel recuerdo y continuo- **Tú estabas diferente…**

Thor entornó sus ojos, mirando al azabache con análisis.

 **\- ¿Cómo diferente?**

 **-Te pusiste a leer**

 **\- Oh vamos, eso no es para tanto.** –Thor dijo en una media sonrisa – **Puedo leer si quiero…**

Loki sonrió con algo de pena por esto. No se refería a eso solamente.

- **Me refiero que no siempre te veo con un libro en manos….-** corrigió, Thor solo levanto ambas cejas- **Eres más de puños y golpes. Estabas inquieto.**

Thor meneo la cabeza en aprobación y termino sonriendo. Le gustaba ser el de puños y golpes.

 **\- Yo seguía siendo el mismo…-** se justificó el Berserker mirando con atención a Loki, que hizo un esto con los labios incrédulo. - **Tu eres el que cambio, fue Odín ¿cierto?** \- el hechicero permaneció en silencio y luego asintió suavemente - **Sé que él no me acepto porque era…**

 **\- Un impulsivo, agresivo, sin control contra el enemigo… -**

\- **Y Un Berserker…** \- Añadió el rubio sin dejar de sonreír- **pensó que adquirirías eso de mi…pero eso seguramente no lo compartes conmigo, Madre me lo dijo…** -Le comentó porque Loki no entendía como el Berserker sabía todo aquello. **– Madre siempre me trato como un igual.**

Hubo un pequeño silencio y Thor se asomó por el filo del tronco, miro a ambas direcciones, y no había nada más allí.

 **\- Los Berserker se ponen inquietos en el invierno.** – Le susurro el rubio sin mirar aun a Loki- **en ese invierno estaba inquieto por que no te tenia cerca… además de otros cosas…**

 **\- ¿Otras cosas?** – Loki pregunto, no queriendo aparentar más interés del que realmente sentía. No sabía cómo sentirse exactamente. Thor se había alterado por su ausencia, era en parte agradable, y la otra parte era culposo…

 **-De verdad no puedo explicártelas ahora….-** Thor le dijo con un rígido movimiento de sus labios- **Es acerca de la libido…**

Loki arqueó ambas cejas con sorpresa y su rostro se calentó levemente. Iba agregar algo, pero no se atrevió cuando vio al Berserker arquear una ceja con burla y volver la vista al borde del tronco, las aves alzaron el vuelo repentinamente, Loki se asomó por el borde del tronco, y supo que era porque el peligro estaba cerca. Al otro lado del lago, entre los troncos desnudos y las sombras, la oscuridad, una figura parecía moverse. Rodearían el lago, decisión sabia, porque si lo atravesaban quedaban a la vista.

 **\- ¿Los ves? … ¿Qué haremos?...no son tan brutos como para atravesar el lago…-** Loki miro a su hermano que no se movía de su lugar, lo vio tomar el Mjolnir y luego volvió al azabache –

 **\- Tienes que ir allá.**

 **\- ¿Qué?**

 **-Solo tienes transfórmate. En una mujer.** –Ordeno el rubio – **Atraerlos fuera del bosque al lago.**

Loki miro a Thor en silencio y afiló la mirada, creo que a esto se refería con la libido.

\- **No te preocupes estaré allí, antes de que te toquen**.-Thor miro seriamente a su hermano que tenía sus cejas negro fruncidas en son de desacuerdo. – **Confía en mí.**

Loki suspiro resignado. Miro a Thor que reflejaba una seguridad y determinación familiar, como siempre deslumbraba en cada uno de sus combates anteriores. Confiado en su plan y su valor.

 **-Está bien…** \- Loki cedió, puso la manos en su rostro concentrándose en qué nuevo aspecto falsificar, una dama bella y delicada, su rostro cambia a una joven y fino, delicado, su cabello se tornó castaño y en hondas que bañaban los hombros, sus ojos seguían teniendo ese verde esmeralda hipnótico, Thor no le despego la vista de encima cuando su armadura se volvió un sencillo vestido de color crema, unas zapatillas del mismo color. No sería muy alta, pasaría fácilmente como una aldeana pérdida.- **¿Cómo está?**

 **\- Tus pechos…**

Loki se miró estos, eran pequeños

 **\- ¿Puedes hacerlos más grandes? –**

 **\- ¿No querías una mujer inocente?**

 **-Yo solo dije mujer…-**

Loki hizo un gesto con sus labios finos, rosados, insatisfecho pero no hizo nada al respecto. Thor sonrió un poco satisfecho por hacerlo molestar. Hacerla molestar en este caso. No era la primera vez que lo veía con aquella forma, Loki a veces jugaba bromas en su habilidad de cambia forma, habilidad muy difícil incluso para magos poderosos.

Loki rodeó los troncos donde Thor se encontraba y camino cuidadosamente por el borde del lago que estaba congelado, era una mujer joven, increíblemente bella e inocente a primera vista, se tomó del vestido para poder avanzar en su caminar, y fingió indecisión de cruzar o no el lago. La joven pisó la orilla del lago con lentitud. Sif aviso a Hogun que ya tenía el arco preparado por si algo amenazaba a la joven.

Loki se sintió observado, asechado, no tenía que ser muy perceptivo para eso, sin duda podía avistar a los Berserker observando cada paso al vidrio negro, sintió el cristal temblar levemente y el hechicero se detuvo en su caminar, soltó su vestido con lentitud coloco sus manos a la altura de pecho, retrocedió al ver a los Berserker salir de entre los arboles al otro extremo del lago, Loki retrocedió rápidamente cuando el piso de cristal tembló mas.

Eso había sido efectivo y más rápido de lo que se imaginaba, opto por no hacer ningún movimiento mientras los observaba asomarse, podía sentir como no perdían de vista su cuerpo femenino y debió de admitir que fue una experiencia desagradable, pensó que los Berserker son más propensos a los actos de la carne en invierno… ¿o solo Loki era una chica muy bonita?

Eran dos Berserker, del doble de su tamaño, podía juzgar que incluso más, su piel llena de tatuajes, parecían ansiosos, con sus ojos bien abiertos recorriendo su anatomía femenina, Loki se impacientaba al no ver ningún movimiento por parte de su hermano, la tenía prácticamente viniendo hacia él,…ella.

La flecha de Hogun estaba tensa en su dedo y el arco firme. Loki retrocedió lo más que creyó conveniente, tenía que atraerlos al centro del lago, solo para hacer más difícil su escape, tres pasos de sus enormes pies hicieron temblar el hielo bajo sus zapatillas,

 **-A ver para cuando…** \- Susurro con su voz suave, pero llena de impaciencia.

Los escucho hablar y no entendió lo que intentaban decir, solo los observaba avanzar cada vez más, con los ojos perdidos y un aliento pesado, amenazante.

Al poco tiempo de que el hielo produjera un sonido, una flecha atravesó el silencio y se clavó en el la pierna del Berserker que estaba mucho más cerca de Loki, este gruño y retrocedió con fuertes paso en el cristal, el hielo volvió a temblar y Loki supo que no fue por el movimiento de ninguno de los Berserker que estaba frente a ellos, si no otro Berserker diferente, Thor, un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula del Berserker herido lo hizo retroceder, y antes de que el otro pudiera darse a la fuga, Volstagg ya lo había impedido, golpeándole fuertemente con su hacha de guerra, las flechas de Hogun no se hicieron esperar, algunas se rompieron en la piel de los Berserker.

 **\- ¡Vamos!** – Sif salió del escondite y Hogun bajo del montículo de roca y la siguió de cerca a unirse a la batalla. Loki entretanto se disponía a usar su magia cuando alguien lo empujo lejos del combate.

 **\- ¡Frandal! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?-** Loki vocifero con una voz un tanto chillona-

 **\- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre, my lady?**

Oh no, Loki se apartó de el con un jalón y arrugo sus cejas.

 **\- ¡Soy yo, idiota!** – Loki gruño y su disfraz se deshizo con una estela verde, Frandal abrió los ojos con sorpresa,- **¡Muévete!** – Ordenó cuando se alejaba de él para unirse a la ofensiva.

Sif se las arreglaba con Volstagg y Hogun con un Berserker que se disponía a escapar, con esfuerzo lo retenían en su lugar, en cambio Thor parecía tener controlado al otro que con un fuerte golpe de Mjolnir lo aturdía, el Berserker gruñía y lanzaba golpes al rubio que no se quedaría atrás en sus gruñidos y golpes. Si definitivamente Loki confirmaba que Thor era adoptado.

Loki uso su magia y una atadura de cristal brotó bajo los grandes pies del primer Berserker que luchaba con los guerreros y Sif, uno de sus pies fue inmovilizado y el enorme enemigo está casi tan propenso a caer, si no fuera por su balanceo. Sif fue golpeada por el puño del Berserker, fue arrastrada y se llevó a Loki consigo, ambos rebotaron por el vidrio de hielo.

El Berserker forcejeo con Volstagg que arremetió con su hacha sin perder tiempo a que se incorporara, pero las fuerzas no eran iguales, y el pobre guerrero estaba al borde del perder. Frandal fue en su ayuda mientras Loki se incorporaba junto con Sif.

Un muro de hielo broto del suelo y golpeo el costado del Berserker liberando a Volstagg de la presión y el esfuerzo, el enemigo se tambaleo y cayo, agrietando le cristal. La marca del cristal nació en la cabeza de enemigo y corrió por los pies de los guerreros.

Loki miro a Thor que terminaba de darle el golpe final a su oponente, este se derrumbó al poco tiempo con un sonido inquietante. El lago se había agrietado. Y Loki lo sabía, sabía que podía llegar a ser un peligro estar allí por mucho tiempo.

 **\- Vaya, Volstagg, has tenido problemas con ese. –**

 **\- Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de ti, Thor** –Dijo este sosteniendo su hacha en su hombro, el pelirrojo dio un suspiro **\- pero no has tenido ningún problema…Estos años no te han desgastados...**

Thor sonrió claramente satisfecho, Loki observo como lucia tan feliz, bajo la mirada al cristal y una pequeña grieta allí se asomaba , cerca de su zapato, miro el cuerpo inerte de los Berserker, tenían los ojos cerrados, seguro inconscientes, o tal vez no.

Movió sus pálidos dedos y una manta gruesa de hielo abrazo fuertemente los pies y manos de ambos Berserker, Frandal se alejó de su cercanía porque el frio que emitía tal estela mágica amenazaba con congelar su bigote. El espadachín se acercó a Sif que estaba al lado de Loki.

Thor aun parecía intrigado de como el hielo obedecía los dedos del azabache, aun le parecía sorprendente lo preventivo que podía llegar a hacer su hermano.

\- **¿Les vas a cortar la garganta?** –Pregunto Frandal al ver como el brazo del hechicero tomaba la forma de una oz.

- **Solo si no responde** – Le respondió el azabache. Volstagg se acercó al primero de ellos y vio como movía sus parpados.

\- **Este ha despertado -** Avisó el pelirrojo y todos fueron a su cercanía. El Berserker gruño al verse atrapado en la prisión de hielo, dio un grito que molesto a los presentes, Loki no le cubrió la boca solo por que necesitara que hablara.

\- **¿Cuál es tu nombre, bestia?** –Frandal preguntó ganándose una ligera mirada de Thor y Loki.

 **\- ¿Quién es tu rey?** – Le preguntó, esta vez Sif ganándose un mirada fuerte del Berserker, por que las mujeres Berserker no tenían derecho a hablar sin permiso de los hombres-

\- **El nombre de un perdedor no es importante** \- Dijo el Berserker su voz era gruesa y profunda- **mi Rey, ha muerto, No falta mucho tiempo para que ustedes lo acompañen en Hel. –**

 **\- No juegues con nosotros. ¿Qué es lo planean?, ¿Dónde está su rey?** – Thor se acercó sin miedo aparente en su voz y apretó el Mjolnir con fuerza—

La bestia tarareó una risa y sonrió suavemente, acto que solo enfado más a los presentes.

\- **Nuestro rey no está aquí, ¿para qué estar en un bosque?, si puede tener un castillo** \- Thor afiló la mirada al escucharlo, Loki deshizo la oz de hielo y los cristales se desprendieron **\- cuando matemos a Odín nadie nos podrá detener de tener a Asgard. El destruyó nuestro hogar, ahora estaremos a mano.**

Loki frunció el ceño cuando escuchó las últimas palabras del enemigo, este se intentó mover, pero solo soltó un suspiro, de horrible hedor. Tuvieron que cerrar los ojos y apretar los labios, en un gesto de desagrado.

\- **No sé para qué peleas a su lado, ni siquiera eres digno de pelear con esa arma** \- El Berserker miro a Thor con sus ojos negros, el rubio le fulmino con la mirada en silencio- **Hueles igual a nosotros, eres un traidor, traicionaste a Asgard una vez, ahora traicionas a nuestra raza luchando contra nosotros, Thor de Asgard, no podrás detenernos, ni con ayuda de tus compañeros, todos perecerán bajo nuestra mano.**

El otro compañero del Berserker gruñó despertando de su inconciencia. Loki sintió la ira recorrerle, miro a Thor por breves segundos, el rubio estaba claramente molesto, sostenía el martillo con fuerza.

El hijo De Odín y los guerreros claramente ofendidos, se limitaron a solo fruncir el ceño antes las palabras amenazantes, Loki podía jurar que Thor estaba a punto de propinarle al enemigo un golpe con el Mjolnir. Sorprendentemente no lo hizo, solo fulminó al Berserker con la mirada y no cayó en sus provocaciones. Ahora los ojos negros de la criatura fulminaban los del hechicero que la mantenía con reacia calma.

\- **Ustedes atacaron Asgard**. – Corrigió el hechicero

El Berserker soltó una exclamación de sorpresa e ironía a la vez, como si lo que dijo Loki fuera un chiste.

\- **¿Estás seguro de eso, Odinson? –**

Loki no respondió, pero no permitió que en su rostro se reflejara la duda, pronto los presentes lo observaban con cuestionamiento, pero él no demostró ninguna señal que respondería, intercambiaron mirada.

Esa era la historia ¿no?; Los Berserker atacaron Asgard en el sueño de Odín hace ya muchos años. Intentaron hacerse con _Gungnir_ , esta batalla duro semanas, pero Asgard resultó vencedor. Esa era la única verdad.

\- **¿Qué haremos con él?** –Preguntó Sif luego de un momento de silencio y tensión, ambos enemigos gruñeron, Loki y todos volvieron a ella. Cierto… ¿Qué haría con ellos?

\- **El calabozo claro está.-** le respondió Frandal diciendo lo obvio- **Pero necesitaremos ayuda.**

Loki avanzó un paso y escucho un chasquido, algo demasiado familiar para alguien como él, miro hacia el suelo de cristal, mientras todos parecían hablar de cómo trasladarían a los dos Berserker al calabozo del castillo, pero Loki no, el siguió la grieta del piso de cristal y vio como Thor paso por su lado, le zarandeó el hombro en un movimiento de alivio y calma, se reunió a hablar con los tres guerreros

\- **¿Qué sucede, Loki?** – Preguntó Sif a Loki al verlo en silencio esos segundos que sus ojos rodaron por el cristal y terminaron en dirección del Berserker –

La grieta se había hecho más grande y gruesa

El enemigo uso su propio cuerpo como peso y con un impulso se levantó y cayó como peso muerto en el cristal que se agrieto más, provocando un sonido profundo y preocupante cuando el cristal se abrió y desquebrajo, las manos del Berserker se liberaron en una fuerte presión y el cristal de hielo cayó al piso en un fuerte ruido, fue cuando sus dos manos, ahora libres golpearon el hielo rompiéndolo

El piso bajo de sus botas tembló y Thor se alarmó, al ver a Sif tan cerca del cristal rompiéndose corriendo hacia ella y Loki.

 **\- ¡Corran!** \- Gritó Volstagg, que se adelantó con Hogun detrás de él, el sonido del cristal explotaba en sus oídos tan cerca, Loki tomó la mano de Sif ante de que sus pies pisaran el agua, era difícil hacerla avanzar con el hielo inestable ahora siendo su piso.

 **\- ¡Sif!** – Loki le sostuvo de ambas manos al ver como pisó en vano, cayendo en el agua helada, la armadura de la mujer era pesada, sin embargo Loki pudo sacarla a tiempo antes de que el agua cubriera su vientre **\- ¡corre, corre!**

La alejó del agua helada y e impulso hacia el cristal estable en donde la tormentosa fuerza de destrucción no llegaba aun, la vio correr detrás de Frandal y él también lo hizo mientras el cristal se acercaba a sus pies.

Thor ya se acercaba a la orilla segura y al volver no vio al cuerpo de los Berserker en la superficie, seguramente se habían hundido, Hogun había llegado después de él y Frandal ayudaba a Sif, con el frio tan extremo de sus piernas mojadas que hacía temblar sus piernas.

Thor vio como la superficie se desprendía rápidamente, ahora solo había pedazos gruesos de hielo flotante.

 **\- ¡Loki! -**

Escuchó un chapoteo, temieron lo peor, vieron el agua moverse con turbiedad, el agua negra incapaz de ver dentro de ella, los cinco a unos metros de la orilla esperaban que algo ocurriera. Cristales de hielo salieron disparados de la profundidad del agua hacia afuera. Supieron que Loki estaba allí, pero no estaba solo.

 **\- ¡Esta en el agua! –**

 **\- ¡Tenemos que sacarlo o morirá congelado! –**

Hogun tomó una de sus flechas y amarró una soga en la punta de esta, la flecha no era de madera, era de una especie de metal plateado, apuntó a donde salieron los cristales de hielo, pero nadie tomo la flecha. No tardo mucho tiempo al sentir a Thor pasar rápidamente por su costado como un rayo y entrar en el agua.

 **\- Bueno, también puede hacer eso.**

Dentro de la oscuridad, Loki luchaba por mantener las reservas de oxígeno en sus pulmones cuando el Berserker enemigo le está tomando de su costado y arrastrándolo hacia la profundidad, imposibilitándolo de salir y de buscar oxígeno. Esto era algún tipo de karma en su contra.

Sus pulmones comenzaron arder, la bestia no dejaría de intentar ahogarlo. Asesinar al hijo de Odín con esta agua maldita era una ventaja en su juego. Así que tomaría la oportunidad, pero Loki no se dejaría tan fácilmente, uso toda su concentración para congelar la muñecas del oponente que lo tenía tan fuertemente agarrado del costado de su ropa, pero esto no sirvió de nada, el hielo no le altero, no lo quemaba , no le hacía daño. Quiso formar un cuchillo con su magia pero sus dedos se entumecieron en el agua y sus ojos ardieron. ¡Maldición!

Cerró los ojos instintivamente y golpeó al Berserker en el rostro con sus pies, la tela se rasgó aunque las manos seguían firme en ella. Una corriente eléctrica llenó de rayos el agua oscura iluminándola de forma intermitente, Thor golpeo al Berserker con su densa arma, lastimosamente Loki se vio arrastrado por la fuerza del golpe. El Berserker se alejó de Loki y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba sobre Thor queriendo tomar su garganta entre sus grandes manos, el rubio le propino un puñetazo en el estómago provocando una necesidad de soltar todo el aire de sus pulmones. En un último intento, el oponente golpeo a Thor en la mandíbula, burbujas brotaron de su boca, y llevo su mano a la garganta. , selló sus labios y apretó el ceño en su rostro, le acertó un puñetazo en el rostro a la bestia con su mano derecha. Volvió el rostro con brusquedad, ya no respiraba.

Thor era resistente al frio, como era bien sabido. Ser un Berserker le ofrecía tener esta tolerancia al frio extremo, pero Loki no. Lo buscó por el agua y lo vio hundiéndose lentamente, su rostro pálido y relajado, Thor se llenó de terror. Nado hacia él lo más rápido que pudo y le tomó de las manos que estaba extendidas a merced de la voluntad del agua. Lo tomo entre sus brazos y alzo su mano derecha esperando que el Mjolnir lo sacara de allí, pero no lo tenía en la mano, Thor no tenía el Mjolnir en la mano derecha.

Casi pierde el aire de los pulmones cuando se dio cuenta, pero no se dedicó a pensar esto por más tiempo, no tenía tiempo, no tenía oxígeno, no tenía posibilidad de pensar con Loki inconsciente. Nado lo más que pudo hasta la superficie que parecía eterna distante, una tortura para la creciente dolor en su pecho, su mente se turbaba.

Dio una exhalación cuando salió del agua, fría y pesada, un grito de auxilio y una flecha fue hacia él, la toma, teniendo a Loki en su hombro, lo arrastra rápidamente los tres hombres, pueden ver a Thor ir hacia ellos y saben que algo anda muy mal con él, algo anda muy mal con Loki. Lo sentían.

Frandal se acercó a ellos cuando estaba en la orilla y queriendo tomar el cuerpo de Loki, que Thor no lo dejo, el rubio lo llevo el cuerpo del azabache en sus hombros hasta sacarlo del agua mientras susurraba negaciones adoloridas.

 **\- Por el árbol de la vida** – Sif de acercó rápidamente cuando lo depositaron entre la nieve y las ramas, su rostro estaba pálido igual que sus labios. Su cabello negro, desarreglado y mojado, tenía escarcha, – **Su armadura…quítensela**

Frandal buscó las hebilla de la armadura verde, mientras que Thor se incorporada, y levanta el cuerpo de Loki con la intensión de facilitar más el trabajo

Su pechera dio a conocer, una tela verde que cubría la parte alta de su cuerpo. Hogun se acercó y busco una especie de aguja debajo de sus brazales, Loki no respiraba.

El guerrero con rasgos orientales, sostuvo la aguja con sus labios y se inclinó con ambas manos en el pecho del azabache, presiono tres veces y se acercó a su pecho, lo hizo varias veces, con todas las miradas de sus compañeros sobre él, Sif se mordía los labios por la incertidumbre, Thor podía jurar que sentía el peor frio que podía experimentar en su vida, un invierno eterno en su cuerpo al ver el rostro tan pálido de su hermano. Por lo más sagrado…

 **-Hogun ¿ él está…**

Pero el rostro imperturbable de aludido no dio respuesta, solo volvió a empujar el pecho de Loki con fuerza esta vez y apoyo el oído de el por unos segundos como si esperaba algún sonido en especial, se alejó y tomó la aguja de sus labios, tanteo el centro de su tórax y se acercó.

¡Por el árbol de la vida, que alguien diga que estaba pasando!.

Cuando menos lo esperaban clavo la aguja en su pecho de un frio movimiento, preciso y sin vacilación.

 **\- ¿Qué demonios?**

Los labios Loki se abrieron, tosió fuertemente y escupió agua, la tensión se redujo drásticamente y todo se acercó viendo como Loki tosía, porque, estaba vivo, ¡estaba vivo y tosía! ¿Estaba vivo? ¿Cierto?, ¿Por qué Hogun no había dicho ni se había informado nada al respecto? ¿Qué había hecho?

Hogun no se alteró, sin embargo y tomó sus pieles de inviernos y pidió las pieles de Frandal que se las dio rápidamente, sabiendo perfectamente para que eran.

- **Debemos llevarlo al castillo. Los sanadores ayudaran en lo que yo no puedo.** – Miro a Thor como si esperara una especie de aprobación, cosa que nunca llego.

Le quito la aguja de su pecho y Loki volvió a respirar, tan calmadamente que ni se podía percibir a simple vista, lo envolvieron en pieles y Volstagg se encargó de cargarlo porque Thor estaba demasiado aturdido.

\- **Thor, tú también debes de sanarte.** – Le dijo Sif al volver la vista a el, dándose cuenta de sus heridas en su brazos, y los diferentes golpes que estaban en su piel, en su pecho y sus brazos desnudos.-

Thor sin embargo, no dijo nada, no sentía el dolor de sus heridas y definitivamente en ese momento no le parecían nada importantes. Miro a Sif y luego al rostro de su hermano, notó las quemaduras en su piel blanca y algunos hematomas en el cuello y el pecho.

Habían olvidado lo habilidoso que era Hogun en varias ocasiones, Volstagg llevaba a Loki en brazos y este no parecía hacer ningún movimiento mientras era trasladado, como si cargara un cadáver. Sif no se alejaba de Volstagg al avanzar, sostenía la pechera de Loki.

 **-Esa inconsciente** -Dijo finalmente Hogun guardando la aguja en uno de los brazales **\- he vaciado el agua de sus pulmones, pero necesitara algo más de ayuda. Thor, ¿Usted está bien con ir al castillo? …**

Thor parpadeó varias veces distraído avanzo su caminar sin saberlo en realidad, solo quería alcanzar a Volstagg que tenía a su hermano hasta la nave ocultas entre la nieve, algunos solados al verlo se sobresaltaron, Frandal les ordenó que no lo atacaran que tenía cosas que resolver en el castillo. Thor no tenía ni la más remota idea de los que los soldados tenían planeado hacer al verlo de nuevo, unos sintieron miedo y otros tenían la guardia alta. Pero Thor ya no quería pelear, el solo estaba preocupado, en silencio viendo el rostro pálido de su hermano y su respiración tan lenta como el caer de la nieve.

Cuando montaron la nave, se elevó de la superficie de escarcha y surco el cielo hacia el castillo con rapidez, porque era urgente, el príncipe de Asgard están en peligro de muerte.

Recostaron al hechicero cubierto de pieles y Thor alzo la vista hacia el cielo nublado, cayó en cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, irían al castillo, al castillo de donde había huido, donde había estado encarcelado. ¿Quién aseguraba que al llegar allí no sería encarcelado de nuevo?, no olvidaban que era un fugitivo, sin Loki para impedir su captura esto era lo más probable, sin embargo esto era el menos de sus preocupaciones.

A lo lejos, el castillo de Asgard se asomaba imponente, siendo el centro de visión de todos.

 **-Thor… ¿el…**

Los ojos azules del Berserker subieron y bajaron por el piso de la nave. Negó con la cabeza lentamente y todos intercambiaron miradas en ese momento, apretaron los labios y escucharon gemido muy bajo proveniente del príncipe de negros cabellos mojados. En todo el trayecto la mirada azul no se despejo del hechicero.

†

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio el techo dorados sobre él, Loki gruño adolorido, un pinchazo de malestar se instaló en su costado, se movió suavemente y sintió la cantidad de pieles que lo envolvían, brindándole calor, se dio cuenta que su armadura había sido despojada y ahora tenía un sencillo y ligero traje verde.

 **-Loki…-** La voz de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la vio al lado de su cama, con una mirada aliviada.

 **-Madre.** –

Frigga abrazó a su hijo suavemente. Loki correspondió con más lentitud por su condición, estaba descolocado y preocupado. En el abrazo miro por toda la habitación, estaba en su habitación, lo habían trasladado allí. Se separó del reconfortante abrazo y su madre le tomo una de sus manos.

 **-Thor esta con los sanadores** –Loki arqueo ambas con esta información, estaba asombrado –

 **-Yo….-** No sabía cómo comenzar un discurso de disculpa, de arrepentimiento. –

 **\- El Kaksoset está en el salón de armas.** – Informo la Reina- **Tú debes de descansar, has usado mucho tu magia.**

Los ojos de Loki pasearon por el rostro de su madre sin poder replicarle nada aunque muchas preguntas venían a su mente. Su madre le acaricio el cabello negro y se levantó pidiendo que descansara que necesitaba recuperarse.

 **\- ¿Qué pasara con Thor?** – Pregunto el menor sin dejar de mirarla-

 **-Descansa, Loki. –**

Frigga abandonó la habitación, dejando a su hijo entre las pieles y el prometido reposo. Ella se preocupaba por que el uso excesivo de la magia podía perjudicarle bastante al azabache, lo debilitaba en gran medida y en este momento Asgard lo necesitaba fuerte.

Loki cerró los ojos e instantáneamente se quedó dormido. Cuando despertó, no recordó lo que había soñado. Vio la luz del atardecer débil que atravesaba la habitación. Se sintió mucho más descansado en esta ocasión y busco levantarse de las pieles de su cama con lentitud.

Su mirada paseo por la habitación y se encontró con el Berserker sentado en la butaca de terciopelo verde a pocos pasos de la cama. Este tenía su armadura puesta y su antebrazo había sido vendado, como también la herida en su frente y su mejilla, tenía la mirada perdida en sus manos cuando Loki se movió y la levanto de repente.

 **\- ¡Thor! –**

Loki abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver al rubio observarle, Thor estaba bien. Lo habían atendido, Loki fue hacia el con pasos rápidos, preocupado.

 **\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo estás? –**

Thor no se había ni levantado cuando el azabache ya estaba a su frente. El Berserker observo la figura de su "hermano", su indumentaria verde dejaba ver sus piernas y sus brazos níveos, ahora sanos y libres de toda marca.

 **\- Thor…mis ojos están aquí** – Loki gruño y sus orejas se calentaron al ver lo distraído que se volvió el rubio al verlo

Es que vino a él a una velocidad extraordinaria, Thor no reacciono. Parpadeo y alzo la mirada, incorporándose.

 **\- Deberías descansar** -Susurró el rubio-

 **\- No estoy hecho de cristal, Thor** – Repuso cruzando de brazos con actitud ofendido. Thor vio como hizo un gesto con el labio, algo molesto.-

Había olvidado lo fácil que se enojaba el hechicero cuando era subestimado. De repente Loki fue arrastrado por los brazos del Berserker, no le dio tiempo de liberar sus brazos, el azabache soltó una exclamación y descolocado apoyo la pierna del pequeño espacio de la butaca. Logro apoyar el brazo derecho de la armadura que cubría el hombro del rubio y recupero el equilibrio.

Thor lo estaba apretando contra su cuerpo. Lo iba a perder hace menos de cinco horas. Tal vez Loki no lo entendiera en ese momento, y la verdad no entendía nada, solo quería saber que había pasado, a pesar de este deseo, no dijo nada y sintió como la respiración tranquila chocaba contra su abdomen, siendo atravesado por la tela delgada.

Sintió los dedos del mayor recorrer su espalda y como su otro brazo rodeaba su cintura casi obligándolo a sentarse en su regazo. Cosa que no concretó

 **-Thor…** -Loki llevo su mano al cabello del otro en la espera de alguna palabra que le explicara este comportamiento

Sin embargo pasaron algunos segundos, el azabache inclino la cabeza apoyándola de los hermoso cabellos rubio, un poco húmedos y con un olor agradable expidiendo de él. Imaginó que el Berserker se había bañado.

 **\- Cuando te saque del lago.** – Hablo con voz clara **– Estabas inconsciente, tus pulmones estaba llenos de agua. Hogun pudo hacer que la sacaras.**

Otro silencio se instaló y ninguno de los dos se movió, sin darse cuenta los dedos de las manos bailaron suavemente en el cabello de Thor, en las puntas húmedas.

 **-Casi te pierdo.** – Escucho decir del Berserker que aún se negaba a soltarlo, aprisionado en los brazos del otro experimento una seguridad y protección demasiado acogedora. –

 **\- Ya estoy aquí** – Eso dijo el mas delgado. Cerró los ojos y se quedó allí, inclinado sobre el cuerpo más grande del rubio. Su corazón golpeaba dentro de su pecho y podía ser escuchado por el Berserker que lo tenía muy cerca de su oído.- **Ya estoy aquí, Thor.**

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Loki nunca hubiera despertado?, no quería imaginárselo, por eso Thor apretó fuertemente los ojos y busco sentar al otro en su regazo, podría cubrirlo con un abrazo, necesitaba sentirlo vivo entre sus brazos.

Aquella horrible imagen de su cuerpo níveo de camino al castillo lo torturó en todo el momento que estuvo con los sanadores por órdenes de su madre, Frigga, Si no fuera porque ella le ordenó permanecer allí hasta que sea prudente hubiera corrido en busca de Loki solo para poder verlo bien.

Loki se descolocó, abrió los ojos de repente y antes de que pudiera replicar su rostro se vio apoyado del hombro ajeno y apretado suavemente contra él, sintió su rostro arder, aquello trapazaba lo fraternal de mucha maneras.

 **\- Thor, tranquilo…ya estoy aquí. No tienes que preocuparte más.** – Le susurró, claramente se encontraba perturbado por lo que le podía haber pasado.

Thor no reaccionaba a sus palabras, ni se movía, solo podía escuchar su respiración pasaba cerca de su oído. No sabía si era por algún tipo de reacción por ser un Berserker.

A los segundos Thor pareció aligerar su agarre y Loki levanto la cabeza de su hombro y observó su rostro finalmente. Encontró a Thor observándolo con son de adoración cosa que lo aturdió por breves momentos.

Abrió los labios para decir algo pero se quedó inmóvil, por las fuertes perlas azules de su contrario. Contemplándolo. El silencio nunca fue tan nítido como aquella vez y en esa mirada Thor parecía decirle todo; su miedo, su angustia, incluso también su alegría de poder verlo de nuevo.

El color rojo asentaba bien en su rostro liso y blanquecino.

 **-No dejare que nada te pase.** – Escuchó articular del rubio- **porque quiero protegerte. Quiero…**

Loki pego la frente con la contraria, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, sus narices se tocaron mínimamente y resopló.

 **\- Lo dices como si no pudiera protegerme por mí mismo. –**

 **\- Puedes –** Le susurro con las miradas clavadas una con la otra– **yo quiero hacerlo siempre.**

Loki sonríe suavemente. Aquello se estaba desbordando de la copa con sutileza, sus rostros estaban tan cerca, Loki inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha y se acercó más al rostro de rubio, sus labios se rozaron y fue cuando ambos cerraron los ojos.

 **\- Thor…La Reina solici…**

Loki dio un sobresalto, se alejó del rubio como si quemara casi amenazando con caerse al piso, Thor desconcertado intento sostenerlo para que se cayera de espalda y se malograra. Frandal en la puerta se quedó inmóvil y un claro rubor de vergüenza creció en sus pómulos.

 **\- ¡Lo siento!** – Dijo el guerrero apresurado - **Ah..Thor, la reina quiere verte.**

Con esto cerró la puerta rápidamente luego de salir corriendo. Loki se había alejado del Berserker por varios pasos en completa vergüenza, y molestia, cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos y Thor no dijo nada, estaba aún sentado, viendo a la puerta y luego a Loki.

Estúpido Frandal con su estúpida e inoportuna presencia, Loki lo maldijo mentalmente mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama sobre las pieles. ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer?, oh no, ahora Thor no dejaba de mirarle, sin levantar la vista oculta en su palma Loki se quedó allí, sin mover ni un musculo esperando que su corazón se tranquilizara del susto y de sus acciones anteriores.

 **\- Ah…-** Thor se levantó lentamente – **Iré con Madre**

 **-Si…sí.** –Loki respondió rápido **\- sí, sí, haz eso….uhmmm…**

Loki apretó los labios y se atrevió a levantar la vista, observó a Thor de pie, en medio de la habitación, sus ojos azules quemaban como el hielo, enigmático. Le prestó atención por unos momentos más antes de que el mismo Berserker cortara el contacto visual, caminara a la puerta para salir.

El Azabache dejo salir un aliento del cual no tenía conocimiento. Se desplomó en la cama cuestionándose de lo que estaba a punto de hacer en aquel momento, se llevó los dedos de sus manos a los labios pero no los tocaron por que los había ocultado en un mordisco. La tibiez en sus mejillas se hizo notar al momento en que cerró los ojos.

¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer?

* * *

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Nos veremos en otro cap.**

 **DamistaH.**


	6. Son tan pequeños y vanales

_**Capítulo 5.**_

 **Son tan vánales…y pequeños.**

 _ **E**_ sa noche Loki no salió de su habitación, le llevaron comida y bebidas, pensaron que quería tener un tiempo más para recuperarse, pero la verdad él no quería salir de su habitación por la vergüenza de ver a Thor al rostro después de lo que había pasado y a Frandal. Inoportuno Frandal.

Guardó su mirada en la ventana de su habitación, observó el cielo, estaba nublado. La luz nocturna apenas y bañaba los jardines y los árboles estaban llenos de nieve, blanca hermosa. Escuchó el sonido de la madera crujir en la chimenea. Desconocía que hora podía ser pero seguramente no era muy tarde, no tenía sueño y sinceramente sentía curiosidad por lo que Thor estuviera haciendo en ese momento. Y… ¿Cómo hubiera sido la reacción de su madre al saber su osadía?...liberó a un prisionero. Liberó a su hermano.

¿Qué pensaría Odín? Hizo un gesto bastante notorio, denotando lo tenso de su cuello.

Se movió de la ventana, aun en aquella vestimenta ligera, busco una indumentaria más apropiada para salir de su habitación. Cuando estuvo vestido apropiadamente, peino su cabello negro y lo encontró enredado, le tomó algunos segundos el poder alisarlo, las puntas terminaron curveadas hacia arriba como de costumbre

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y encontró a dos guardias asgardianos custodiándola. Poca atención le prestó cuando atravesó el pasillo y encontró a muchos más recorriendo los pasajes.

¿A dónde iría? ¿Con madre? Ella estaba con Thor, y si lo llamo a él, seguramente era algo que solo podía ser comunicado a él. ¿Pero que sería? No podía evitar que la curiosidad le promoviera a averiguar que era.

Se detuvo en el inicio de un gran salón, al otro lado de este comenzaba el camino, también a la derecha e izquierda se conectaban otro camino; ese llevaba a los jardines.

Camino hacia el pasaje de la derecha, los jardines estaban llenos de nieve y había un silencio en ellos que ayudaba a meditar. Detuvo el paso, al ver a Thor y Frigga acercarse. Frigga tenía la misma aura de calma que siempre y Thor no estaba muy diferente.

Curiosamente, en ese momento en que se acercaban Loki noto la diferencia de tamaños de ambos. Thor era demasiado alto para ella. Era un Berserker después de todo. Una imagen curiosa.

— Loki.—

—Madre.— Loki no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba, a mitad del salón, y saludó a ambos.—

— ¿Has descansado bien?— Preguntó Frigga viéndole a los ojos, Loki asintió, miro a Thor que no pronuncio palabras, solo lo observo— Necesito hablar contigo, Loki.

Los ojos verdes del hechicero fueron hacia su madre y mentora. El azabache asintió y Frigga le señalo el camino a recorrer, no el de los jardines, el del salón de Odín. Hizo un buen trabajo en aparentar serenidad al caminar. No pronunciaron nada para cuando llegaron a una habitación en donde Loki vio a primera vista los grandes pilares que formaban las ventanas, cubiertas por las cortinas gruesas que impedían el acceso al frio. La chimenea estaba encendida.

La puerta enseguida se cerró después de ambos entraron.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué pasa con Thor? – Loki pregunto aun manteniendo su máscara de serenidad.

— El castillo está a salvo. Hemos enviado los a los guerreros al bosque. Allí sean enfrentados con los Berserker, aunque muchos siguen escondidos ¿Qué descubriste en tu cruzada?

Loki se sentó en la butaca más cercana y le contó a Frigga lo que había ocurrido. Exceptuó por obvias razones lo que había pasado con Thor; el abrazo y las confesiones.

Frigga lo observó en todo momento con una expresión de análisis, se sorprendió al saber que existía un universo no tan diferente al de ellos, y más aún cuando había hombres de metal y pantallas luminosas. Sin embargo, había sido en vano, no habían podido recuperar el Kaksoset robado.

— ¿Qué hace el consejo? –Preguntó Loki al poco tiempo

— Ellos no aprueban que hayas liberado a tu hermano.

Loki no se inmuto.

— ¿Qué quieren hacer? –

—No pueden hacer mucho—

Loki arrugó un poco las cejas, miro a su madre y meditó en estas palabras, al momento, la enorme puerta de la habitación se abrió, un fila de guardias argardianos se detuvo en esta, sus armaduras relucientes brillaban por las antorchas del pasillo, y por un momento Loki pensó que sería arrestado por traición. Sin embargo, ellos se arrodillaron luego de una exclamación militar. Al poco tiempo un hombre bajo y viejo que Loki conocía muy bien apareció; era miembro del consejo, el líder para ser exactos luego de su padre Odín.

Si iba a ser arrestado, Loki no bajaría la cabeza en ningún momento. Tal vez sus acciones fueron un poco apresuradas infantiles y algo fuera de sentido, aunque para Loki había encontrado algo que creía perdido, esto no sería argumento en un juicio.

Loki se levantó de la butaca lentamente, miró a su madre que no se movió de su posición ni por un centímetro. Se acercó al viejo que bajo la cabeza y extendió por lo que Loki podía identificar la lanza de su padre; _Gungnir._

— Príncipe Loki, Asgard esta indefenso sin un Rey. Sea ahora nuestra luz es esta tribulación. –

 _Mi Rey._

—Loki. –El aludido levantó la vista al escuchar su nombre y falló en escuchar su sorpresa, tenía el Gungnir en la mano derecha, y un poco de estupefacción en el rostro, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Thor había estado esperándolo en la habitación, sentado donde había estado la vez anterior que lo visito. Loki avanzo por la habitación.

—Tienes el Gungnir. –

…Por Odín. Thor siempre iba a ser muy habilidoso en decir lo obvio. Loki supuso que sabía lo que es significaba. Sabía que Loki era Rey. De otro modo ¿Por qué tenía la lanza de Odín en su poder?

Loki asintió varias veces, bajo un poco los ojos y el verlo sentado en esa misma butaca revivió la vergüenza que sintió horas antes. Era de noche, según sentía en el frio de la noche y la ventana de la habitación cerrada.

Loki se sentó en la orilla de la cama, no muy lejos de donde Thor se encontraba y la base de la lanza chocó con el piso, creando un sonido metálico que recorrió la habitación.

— Ahora soy Rey. –

Sin embargo Loki no se veía feliz. Tenía los ojos entornado hacia algún punto de la habitación, ser rey conllevaba a una responsabilidad demasiado grande en esos momentos. Una aturdidora responsabilidad.

Los ojos verdes se encontraron con el celeste y parpadeo desviando la mirada.

— No te ves muy contento.

—Ellos tienen el otro gemelo— Le dijo sin mirarle— pueden aparecer en cualquier lugar si quieren, cualquier universo. ¿Qué se supone que haremos mientras ellos siguen ocultándose? .

Thor no le respondió. No hizo ningún movimiento y simuló estar pensativo. Ahora que Loki lo meditaba, no sabía para que Frigga había llamado a Thor tiempo antes.

Miro a Thor sentado en la butaca, no tenía su armadura. Solo los brazales, y una indumentaria que dejaba sus brazos musculosos a la vista. Su cabello tenía un trenzado en que nacía desde la sien derecha y luego caía detrás de su oreja.

Sin preverlo se quedó embelesado observándolo y se animó a decirle

—Madre te llamó. – Thor lo observo, asintió –

—Lo hizo –

—Te dijo algo…—

— Me explico algo. Algo acerca del frenesí del Berserker.

Arqueó las cejas negras y luego frunció el ceño.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Thor? – Preguntó el Hechicero con cautela—

Se levantó de la orilla de la cama. El escuchar eso, "el frenesí del Berserker", era preocupante, si recordamos que Loki había tenido que experimentarlo una vez, —aunque en aquel entonces Loki no era consciente de que se trataba de eso—

— Si. –Le respondió suavemente el Berserker – Señor.

—Oh vamos Thor. Porque sea Rey no se supone que tengas que tratarme así, cuando estamos solo.

Thor no menciono nada al respecta, movió un poco la cabeza a un lado paseando los ojos por el cuerpo del que ahora era Rey. Muy por el contrario Loki solo persiguió las perlas azules que se movían lentamente por su cuerpo, se sintió expuesto.

—Thor. ¿Estas escuchándome? ¿Por qué te explico algo que ya sabes? —

Despejo los ojos celestes de su cuerpo y viajo a su cara Loki no se veía contento. Thor se levantó de la butaca, buscó los ojos del Rey ahora y suspiró.

— Si, te estoy escuchando Loki, estoy frente de ti —

Thor hizo una pausa, una larga pausa donde vio como Loki tensaba un poco la mandíbula y apretaba el agarre de la lanza.

—Tengo que decirte algo. No creo que madre te lo haya dicho. No creo tampoco que Odín te lo haya dicho.

— ¿Qué? –

Sintió las fuertes manos en sus hombros. Lo guían hacia la cama y lo sientan suavemente. Loki entreabrió lo labio con algo de confusión y busco en la mirada de Thor algún indicio de lo que sea que iba a decir o a hacer. Estaba muy misterioso, callado desde que lo vio con Frigga.

— Loki…yo no soy tu hermano — Esto dijo con una voz suave y sonó nítidamente firme. Thor se sentó a su lado, mirándole de frente – Odín no es mi padre, Frigga no es mi madre, Soy un Berserker un guerrero de las montañas, de la tierra, de la sangre.

Aquello sonaba a realidad, y la realidad le perturbaba un poco al hechicero, que a su vez no salía de la incertidumbre, observaba como Thor buscaba las palabras para expresarse. Loki no pudo evitar sonreír, por que recordaba cuando de pequeños hablando de cualquier cosa. Incluso cuando Thor le hablaba que le gustaba una doncella de la corte y que no sabía cómo acercársele.

— Eso ya lo sé, Thor. Te dije que no me importaba, eso no cambia nada con respecto a ti.

—Lo se.—

— ¿Entonces qué es lo nuevo?

— Se quiénes son mis padres, Mi padre es el Rey de los Berserker.

— ¿Qué? …

Thor asintió. Loki parpadeó.

—Espera… ¿él no había muerto?, lo escuchamos, él lo dijo. –

— Si.

— Eso te convierte a ti en Rey. –

Thor asintió nuevamente y ladeo la cabeza. Miro a los ojos esmeraldas y el azul se fundió con el verde, en una mirada de complicidad.

—Me estás diciendo que eres el Rey de nuestros enemigos… —

—En Teoría.

— ¿Ellos no lo saben? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Hubo unos amotinados. –Explicó el Berserker con cautela— Algunos generales asesinaron al Rey, culparon a Asgard por eso, dicen que fueron los Asgardianos que se infiltraron en su corte.

—Eso es ridículo, nosotros no hemos tenido contacto con su pueblo en años.—

— Eso no es cierto, Odín pensó que podíamos tener una buena relación ellos. Luego de la guerra, planeaba usarme para eso. –

El padre de todo hace todo por una razón

— Asesinaron al Rey culparon a Odín. –Continúo Thor y Loki lo escuchó con sus ojos algo más húmedos de lo normal, con sorpresa suspiro.

— ¿Por qué Madre no me dijo de esto? –

Thor lo miro fijamente.

—Loki, te fuiste antes de que ella pudiera decírtelo. Me lo dijo a mí, porque esto me relaciona directamente, soy el legítimo heredero de los Berserker.

—Pero…—

Loki contemplo el rostro del Berserker por unos segundos estupefacto. Pronto cayo en cuenta de una realidad que lo golpeo fuertemente

—El Mjolnir…

Las cejas de Thor se arquearon en contrariedad y se alejó un poco. Loki se enderezó y por inercia se acercó a él.

— ¿Thor, donde está el Mjolnir? …¿lo tienes verdad? ¿Verdad?—Pregunto Loki con sus esmeraldas demandantes.

— Lo perdí en el lago, cuando te salve.

— ¿Qué? …— Loki se levantó de la cama de inmediato quedando frente a el Berserker, lo fulmino con la mirada esmeralda — ¿Perdiste el Mjolnir? ….la única arma contra los nuestros enemigos…

Thor no respondió pues la respuesta era más que obvia y esperaba la reacción del ahora rey de Asgard. El rostro de Loki sufrió una conmoción. Se alejó del rubio con largas zancadas.

Se quedó a mitad de la habitación, podía apreciarse como apretaba el metal de la lanza con su mano, como relajo sus hombros intentando calmarse. Intento impedir que su molestia nublara su buen juicio… ¿buen juicio?; era un desastre. Un completo desastre.

— Era el Mjolnir o tú. –

—…Tal vez nunca fuiste digno de él. –Volvió peligrosamente con sus ojos entornados – no puedes ni siquiera hacer que vuelva a ti.

— No. No puedo – El Berserker se levantó de la orilla de la cama— pero no puedes ser fatalista.

— No soy fatalista, soy realista. ¡Has perdido una reliquia de guerra!— Le espeto, volviéndose completamente, taladro el mar celestes de los ojos ajenos, — …Tal vez la única que pueda ayudarnos un poco. El Gungnir nos ayudara, pero no es suficiente.— Gruño entre dientes.— ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? ¿Por qué estás tan calmado? Es el Mjolnir, _Tu Mjolnir._

¿Acaso tenia agua fría en el cerebro? ¿Thor estaba consciente de lo que había perdido?, ¿era el mismo Thor, el Berserker que se sentía tan orgulloso de poder levantar el Mjolnir?, ¿estaba bien?,

Cuando Thor había perdido el Mjolnir; cuando lo encerraron, paso horas gritando y entro en un frenesí en su celda, por un momento pensaron que esta se rompería por los golpes, por la fuerza que el guerrero ejercía sobre las paredes, gritaba que le entregaran su arma, amenazas de muerte e ira. A la semana se calmó pero nadie se atrevía a verlo, ni siquiera Frigga pudo ir a visitarlos por orden e Odín.

Thor miro a su hermano a los ojos con seriedad, descaso un respiro en el silencio.

— Hay cosas peores. – Le dijo en una voz simple— pude haberte perdido a ti.

Loki apretó los labios, apretó a su vez el agarre del Gungnir y desvió la vista. Cayó en cuenta que su juicio se había nublado un poco por la molestia. Thor estaba sorprendentemente calmado y eso era… ¿bueno? ¿No?

De hecho estaba muy tranquilo. Loki suspiro. Miro a Thor cortamente y sintió el calor en sus mejillas, una ligera vergüenza y algo muy extraño anidando en su pecho, volvió a suspirar con más notoriedad y llevo sus dedos la frente.

—Ah…Thor. Entiendo, está bien… — Susurro con paciencia en su voz, aunque no dejaba de pasar sus dedos por la lisa piel de su frente.—

Tenía que pensar todo de nuevo, idear alguna forma de recuperar el Mjolnir antes de que algo suceda, bien, era Rey ahora, así que delegaría a los soldados del bosque para traer el arma, solo había un solo problema. ¡Estaba en el fondo del lago congelado y nadie que no fuera Thor era digno de levantarlo! , definitivamente esto era malo. No, no, no, no podía ser tan fatalista, buscaría la forma de arreglar esta situación.

— Quédate aquí. –Le ordenó — Debo ir a atender ese problema. Por favor, necesito que estés aquí cuando vuelva. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

Thor se limitó a asentir lentamente, se sentó en la cama mansamente, sin despegar la visión del hechicero que se la devolvió en silencio y con ligera duda. Se estaba comportando algo extraño.

Salió de la habitación a paso rápido y el zapateo hizo eco en las paredes del pasillo. La noche era fría y por lo amplios ventanales del pasillo entraba la brisa helada del invierno. Observó a los soldados marchar, debía de encontrar a los tres guerreros e informar la posición en que se encontraban ahora.

Atravesó el salón de armas y el trono de Odín hasta la cámara del consejo. No fue recibido con rostros amigables precisamente, pero no podía culparlos después de hacer un desastre, abandonar al reino a merced de un enemigo creciente, liberar a su hermano, atravesar el universo y regresar sin nada. Si lo pensada ahora el también estaría enojado.

Y ahora informaba que habían perdido en arma real.

El descontento fue mayor. No tenían nada. No sabían dónde se escondían, no sabían que querían hacer, o tal vez si, atacar el castillo desde luego, asesinar a Odín y toda lo que tenga relación con él, gobernar Asgard.

Loki tuvo que escuchar las propuestas de los participantes en esa sala, no valía charlas, no valían estrategias políticas con esas bestias. Solo la fuerza bruta. La guerra por el poder.

Pensó en Thor y en lo que pasaría después de que todo esto terminara. Para bien o para mal. ¿Alguien más sabia que su hermano, era hijo del antiguo Rey enemigo?. Un príncipe heredero. ¿Los Berserker lo aceptarían?... ¿Lo haría Asgard?...

Sintió incertidumbre por el futuro, pero idearía una forma de… ¿Sería posible?

Finalizado con unas pocas ordenes nuevas, prefirieron aguardar hasta que el enemigo se pronunciara, la defensiva era el plan ahora. Loki fue el último en irse de la sala, permaneció sentado en el puesto más alto, en el centro de la sala, en el centro de la enorme mesa donde había pintado un mapa de los nueve mundos. Se quedó allí sentado en una posición cómoda su vista perdida en Mannaheim, y recordó a aquel curioso Midgard, al hombre de metal y al portador del martillo de aquel universo. Medito en la mejor forma de recuperar el martillo, estaba al fondo del lago, tendría que mover el agua, apartarlas de las profundidades, pero Thor tenía que estar allí, debía estar, era el único que podía levantarlo. El único digno de portarlo.

Cuando retornaba a sus aposentos; atravesó el pasillo, la sala del trono y seguiría a la salas de armas…donde se detuvo, desacelerando sus pasos, el motivo seria por que encontró el pasillo desierto, no había ni un solo soldado cruzando aquel pasaje y de pie custodiando la puerta del salón. Arrugo el entrecejo y encontró la entrada de aquella habitación sellada. Se mantuvo en ese lugar por unos segundos más, esperando que alguna sospecha se cumpliera. Espero un momento más y se acercó a la puerta.

Escucho un sonido sordo, parecido a los saco de alimentos cuando son lanzados al piso, escucho dos veces el mismo sonido y golpeo la base de la lanza del piso con un sonido metálico, automáticamente la puerta se abrió lentamente. El crujido de la enrome puerta de metal no fue pasado por alto.

Era el mismo pasillo amplio como se recordaba. Con pedestales y plataformas encerrados en una especie de cristal dorado, adentro; reliquias y armas que Loki no había tenido la oportunidad de utilizar, ni nadie en particular. Naturalmente armas de enemigos recuperados en guerras de antaño.

Alerta, se detuvo frente al pedestal que él conocía bien. Donde descansaba el Mjolnir. Al verlo no lo encontró por obvias razones. Se mantuvo unos segundos más en este lugar, y recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Si el pedestal del martillo estaba a su norte, eso quería decir que el Kaksoset estaba al este. A veinticinco pasos exactamente.

Al volver el rostro se llevó la sorpresa de objeto siendo arrojado hacia él. Lo esquivo saltando en las cercanías al pedestal que estaba en su frente, el cuerpo reboto en el piso a pies de un peana que tenía una especie de cofre azul encerrado en una cúpula de cristal dorados, este se movió pocos centímetro pero no sufrió daños, al volver al cuerpo aparentemente inconsciente tendido en el piso, el hechicero juro haberlo visto antes. Por supuesto que sí, era el Berserker que habia tomado el brazalete. Una alarma se instaló en su cuerpo y al pasear la mirada por el lugar buscando un responsable vio como otro cuerpo caía al piso del techo.

—Ustedes… —Escupió el azabache al alejarse de donde estaba y levantar la vista, vio a el dios del trueno y al hombre de metal en el techo, no se cuestionó como habían podido llevar allí, Tony tenia sujetado al rubio del brazo. Loki se preguntó ¿Cómo no pudo sentirlos estando tan cerca de él? , al verlo de nuevo un sentimiento de pavor e incertidumbre surgió nuevamente muy dentro de él, claramente en ningún momento lo demostró cuando caminó pasando cerca de los pies del Berserker muerto o inconsciente, no se detendría a averiguarlo. La capa roja descendió seguido de la reluciente armadura con ligeros rayones.

Le dedico una mirada entornada completamente desconfiado. Guardo distancia de ellos.

— ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? –Pregunto el hechicero.

— Agradece a tus amigos…—Susurró el hombre de metal, el hechicero le regalo una dura mirada de desaprobación, y se formó un incómodo silencio. —

— Ellos no son mis amigos. – le replicó el de cabellos de ébano y sostuvo la lanza en su poder.

El dios evocó un recuerdo doloroso en ese mismo momento. Ajeno a esto, Loki arrastro la visión hacia el esperando algo por su parte.

— Ellos tenían esto. –Le dijo el rubio y extendió su diestra para poder revelar el brazalete de piedras azules. – Es idéntico a que tenías.

—Es su gemelo – Loki bajo los ojos al brazalete y tuvo un desesperado impulso por tomarlo de las manos ajenas pero solo se limitó a obsérvalo y lo encontró en perfecto estado — Te hable de ello.

Vio al dios y este le correspondió.

— Han terminado aquí porque su gemelo esta en este lugar — Continuo explicando el rey— pertenece a mi reino.

Loki le extendió la mano con la clara finalidad de que se lo entregara si accedía tal vez se estaba ahorrando un gran problema…de lo contrario…

— ¿Tu Reino? – Toni cuestiono — ¿eres el Rey de este lugar? …¿por cierto donde estamos? –

Loki le dedico una mirada al hombre de metal, una que denotaba impaciencia.

— Soy el Rey de Asgard ahora. – Declaro y ahora observando las cejas arqueadas del dios, espero porque le entregara el Kaksoset —

El rubio parecía meditarlo. Parecía tener un conflicto dentro de su cabeza, pasaron unos segundos antes de que el nórdico le entregara el brazalete, Loki la tomo con aparente calma, al tocarlo un profundo peso cayo de sus hombros, realmente estaba aliviado.

— ¿Bien…ahora qué?

—Ahora se irán –Informó Loki—

— ¿Irnos? – Inquirió el nórdico al ver como el hechicero se abría paso hacia el otro gemelo* que estaba en un pedestal—

— ¿piensas que nos iremos y dejar a tu fortachón libre?

— Créanme, hombre de metal – Loki intento tomar el gemelo— Nosotros no tenemos intensión de ser sus enemigos, es mejor que vuelvan.

Le dedico una severa mirada a la máscara, era roja y dorada; sintió cierta curiosidad de saber cómo era su rostro, si de verdad era su rostro porque…no había visto algo así jamás

Ironman parecía haber entendido por que a los segundos su máscara se alzó creando un sonido metálico, detrás de la máscara se revelo un rostro moreno, netamente humano, de ojos café. Tony miro al hechicero y este pudo apreciar su rostro irónico.

— ¿Y quieren hacer si no quieren volver? – pregunto Loki.

— Nos llevaremos al fortachón demente. –

La punta del Gungnir apunto al pecho de Tony tan rápido que no pudo más que quedarse quieto.

— Cuida tus palabras. – Amenazo el Rey — Tal vez Thor no sea la persona más templada, pero El pertenece a Asgard y….es mi hermano.

—Asesino a 60 personas. – Agrego Stark.

—…Es adoptado. – dijo Loki al unísono con el dios rubio, ganándose una mirada de Loki, una que no supo interpretar – No permitiré que lo toquen, él tiene asuntos que resolver aquí. También tiene un trono que reclamar

— ¿Un trono? ¿Es de la monarquía o algo?

Loki asintió.

Tony rodo los ojos e hizo un gesto incrédulo. Thor parecía sorprendido, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Todo aquello era abrumador, de verdad, Loki le dijo la verdad todo ese tiempo.

—Permítenos ayudar— Thor soltó

— _¿Qué?_ – Ambos inquirieron, Tony con más énfasis miro a su compañero con los ojos bien abierto—

—Ahora si quiero regresar.—Pidió el moreno magnate rápidamente volviendo al hechicero que volvió a su mirada serena — Vendremos luego, cuando el fortachón sea Rey y que nos pague en especies.

— Tony, esto también nos repercute— hablo el dios de oro mirando a su compañero— Si se hacen con los gemelos de nuevo, podrán amenazar a los demás universos…incluso el nuestro. –

Loki parecía no mutarse por lo que ahora decía, tenía sentido, aquel dios parecía ser más inteligente de lo que Loki pensaba, estaba más lúcido y sin duda un poco más relajado ahora que confirmo que Loki no le había mentido. Poco a poco alejo la mano del gemelo más sin embargo coloco el último con delicadeza en la superficie acolchada.

El nórdico espero en la intensa mirada del Rey de aquel Reino, las perlas esmeraldas parecían quemar en un mensaje desconocido, Loki parpadeo lentamente y simulo meditar.

Dentro de sí, la semilla de la duda comenzó a germinar, no sabia si era una trampa, un acto falso de solidaridad, o si realmente tenían la intención de ayudarlo, justo en este momento que lo necesitaba. Abrió los labios para dar su sentencia, y fue interrumpido en seco por el sonido de trote de más de una docena de guardias que se reunieron la puerta que estaba entreabierta.

Las perlas de jade abandonaron a los Migadianos y volvió a la entrada, donde los soldados fueron a su encuentro, con una reverencia profunda frente al moreno hablo.

—Mi rey, ¡Esperamos sus órdenes! Han aparecido en el cielo—

— ¿En el cielo?

— Si, mi señor. Los Berserker –

Los ojos de Loki se estrecharon y se abrieron sorprendido. Muy inteligente de su parte atacar de noche, pero también algo obvio.

— ¿Cómo?

— Quimeras, mi señor, Bestias voladoras. –

—Busquen los arqueros, Quiero que todos los soldados protejan el castillo, El cuarto de Odín y la Reina, Frigga. Es la prioridad. –

—Sí, Mi Señor. –

Luego que ambos soldados se retiraron a la entrada del salón de armas, Loki volvió hacia los dos aturdidos extranjeros.

—Aun puedes considerar el pago en especias…— Le aconsejo sarcásticamente Tony, que se colocó la máscara—

— Muévanse —

Sin siquiera esperarlos, Loki salió de la habitación a paso rápido, vio como de los pasillos brotaban cientos y cientos de soldados al encuentro de la batalla. Observo como Ironman salía volando por los amplios ventanales y en efecto, enormes quimeras arribaban los jardines con los Berserker en ellos; Bestias con alas de águila y cuerpo de león.

Los ataque del magnate no se hicieron esperar cuando empezó a derribar a las bestias voladoras; ya no podría llegar a tiempo a la cita con Steve.

Una quimera aterrizo en un ventanal cercano donde Loki y el dios de oro cruzaban, gruñía y mostró los enormes colmillos, destruyo media pared en su avance al ver a ambos personajes en el pasillo. Loki retrocedió y un disparo del Gungnir golpeo a la bestia en la garganta, esta parecía ahogarse, retrocedió varios metros, y al intentar levantarse nuevamente, recibió un ataque el Mjolnir en el centro del cráneo.

Loki recordó una gran verdad. Su hermano no tenía su arma. Al ver como el martillo regresa a las manos del rubio, entorno los ojos, se acercó rápidamente a él cosa que descoloco un poco al dios

— ¿Cómo haces eso? – Pregunto — ¿Cómo haces que vuelva a ti?

Thor parecía meditarlo arqueo ambas cejas y levanto su martillo como si lo examinara. Se encogió en hombros.

— Solo lo hago. El responde a mi llamado porque me considera digno. –

Loki lo miro intenso, y luego de escuchar un alarido volvió rápidamente a su espalda, un soldado salió rebotando hacia los ventanales muy cerca de la quimera que ahora no se movía. A los segundos le siguió otro. Y un gruñido.

El hechicero tomo el Gungnir en su mano derecha, mientras que en la otra una capa de hielo cubría sus dedos en una especia de guante, miro al dios de oro en una mirada de complicidad y ambos corrieron al encuentro de lo que sea que había que enfrentarse.

Al llegar Loki tuvo que esquivar otro soldado paso por encima de su cabeza: Un Berserker había entrado al castillo, se sospechaba que arribaban en los grandes ventanales. El dios de oro uso su arma para aturdirlo y Loki se encargó de inmovilizar sus pies, el enemigo cayó al piso provocando un fuerte golpe. El hechicero congelo su cuerpo en el piso y observo como los soldados sobrevivientes se incorporaban, admirando al dios de oro. Visiblemente era diferente al Berserker.

—Vayan al cuarto de Odín. – Ordeno el Rey poco segundos después estos obedecieron y corrieron al destino indicado.

Otro alarido brotó del pasillo, pero este era diferente. Loki se irguió rápidamente y movió los ojos por todo el lugar, corrió y el dios de oro lo observo, luego de levantarse e incorporarse lo siguió a cierta distancia. Loki desacelero el paso, cauteloso y sin fijarse que el dios de oro estaba detrás de él siguiéndolo se asomado solo un poco a el único de pasillo para desaparecer en el rápidamente.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de seguirlo cuando escuchó un fuerte gruñido, afilo la mirada y vio al final del pasillo un enorme salón que le resulto familiar, allí observo al Thor el Berserker que luchaba a manos limpias contra otro, un poco más grande qué el, la piel de su rostro se habían enrojecido y tenía una temerosa expresión en su rostro.

— ¡Thor! –Loki intervino al llegar al gran salón y con un disparo de la lanza aturdió al Berserker enemigo, ganándose un alarido de dolor y su caída, su hermano no dudo ni un segundo en arremeter al enemigo en el piso, y golpearlo tantas veces que el suelo parecía temblar.

Loki tuvo que retroceder unos pasos por un extraño miedo lo embargo, vio como los puños golpeaban tan fuerte e innecesariamente el cuerpo inmóvil del enemigo, como si de alguna forma quisiera fundirlo en el suelo. Una y otra vez, una y otra…otra vez.

—… ¡Thor, Thor, detente, detente!—

El dios de oro aún estaba detrás de él, no me movió ni un centímetro cuando Loki busco ir al encuentro de su hermano enfurecido, vio como el hechicero se acercó por un lado al Berserker. El dios del trueno apretó su Mjolnir por si aquella bestia _–Por qué no había otra forma de calificar a el Berserker que compartía su rostro_ — intentaba algo.

— ¡Thor, mírame, déjalo ya! – Loki tomó el hombro del Berserker y lo encontró caliente, acelerado por el enfrentamiento que al parecer no quería terminar, el dios de oro se acercó al igual que otros soldados al salón, a las cercanías del hechicero pero este les hizo un fuerte gesto, ordenando que se alejaran. –

Pronto El Berserker dejo de golpear y se quedó quieto, con la mirada perdida en el cuerpo del Berserker enemigo, fue cuando Loki guardo silencio, escuchando su respiración pesada, audible. Arrastro los dedos del hombro al el rostro y su tacto parecía haber desconcertado a Thor que espabiló como si quemara, volvío a ver a aquel sujeto que estaba a su lado y del cual no había tenido conciencia de su presencia.

—Thor, soy yo –

Parecía no reconocerlo porque el rubio frunció el ceño con contrariedad retorció los dedos en puños. Loki era un extraño. El frenesí del Berserker parecía haberlo dominado.

— No es momento para que entres en tu frenesí, grandísimo zopenco – Loki dijo entre dientes, le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos con severidad, más cuando lo vio parpadear y sentir las manos frías del Rey sobre su puño — Así que cálmate.

— ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó su hermano, con una voz algo ronca. Loki soltó un claro suspiro de alivio, había vuelvo. —Nos están atacando, te estaba buscando cuando lo vi correr por el pasillo— Se refería al enemigo inconsciente debajo de él. –

— Estaba…— Loki enmudeció y tomo algo de distancia solo para que el Berserker pudiera levantarse y alejarse del cuerpo inerte. — ¿recuerdas a los de Midgard? …han venido a ayudar.

Fue cuando el dios del trueno avanzó, el Berserker que era un poco más grande que él lo observó entre incrédulo y luego observo a su hermano que portaba un rostro serio. No estaba jugando y no era una de sus bromas, el Berserker desconocía como aquellos extranjeros habían podido llegar a su universo, pero no comento nada en ese momento, Loki a su vez le miro severamente.

— ¿Cuál es el plan? –Pregunto Thor –

Loki volvió al dios del trueno con una sonrisa.

— No lo enojes –Le dijo. El nórdico sintió al momento la intensa mirada del Berserker, con un mudo, _"estaré vigilándote"_

El dios del trueno se reunió con Ironman que aterrizó en uno de los ventanales, las quimeras no eran un gran peligro, fácilmente podía aturdirlas y derribarlas; el problema eran los enorme Berserker que amenazaban en los jardines del castillo, aunque los soldados podían mantenerlo a raya no faltaría mucho para que las bestias entraran al castillo de otra forma. Loki ordeno derribar a las quimeras e impedir que los Berserker invadieran el castillo.

— Hey, fortachón. –Tony saludo al verlo – Es mejor que prepares tu martillo.

El aludido muy lejos de mostrar enojo, dibujo un rostro de indiferencia total, miro al hombre de metal que entendió que no estaba de humor.

— Vi a uno de ellos, es más alto que todos, y tiene una ornamente muy lujosa, supongo que es alguien muy importante. –dijo Tony

— El Rey… ¿Dónde lo has visto? – Preguntó Loki.—

Loki miró al hombre de metal que aseguró haberlo visto en el lado este del castillo. Los dos hermanos intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿…Alguien siente... una tensión…

Pero antes de que pudiera completar la oración, Tony observó cómo— los dos hermanos de aquel reino se marchaban por el pasillo, Loki a la cabeza.

Corriendo al este esta justamente el salón de Odín sin olvidar el salón de la Reina donde estaba siendo protegida.

En los pasillos los soldados luchaban contra las bestias que aterrizaban en los ventanales, Ironman contratacaba golpeándoles con sus disparos luminosos, El dios del trueno invoco una tormenta y los rayos que caían en los jardines golpeaban a cada criatura enemiga, el piso temblaba y en su avance Loki y el Berserker limpiaban los pasillos, los rayos del Gungnir y la furia del Berserker

— ¿Tu lo llamaste? – Preguntó el Berserker al momento de lanzar el cuerpo inmóvil de una quimera por el ventanal, llevándose otra de por medio. –

— ¿Qué? – Loki alcanzó a peguntar en el preciso instante que esquivaba los ataques de un Berserker—

—A él, al otro…—

—No. No lo hice –

—Loki… ¿Cómo rayos vino a…

No termino la oración cuando alguien le tomo con una llave del cuello, sin embargo esto no lo detuvo

—… ¿Cómo…vino aquí entonces? – Preguntó en una voz mutilada por la fuerza que ejercía, no fue hasta que Loki le ayudó a liberarse al clavar dos dagas en el brazo del opresor. –

— ¿En serio vamos a hablar de eso en este momento? –Loki le cuestionó lanzando otras dos daga más largas y al verse desarmado de estas, las reemplazó con afiladas estacas de hielo –

— ¿Por qué no hablar de eso ahora?

—Thor estoy en algo importante…estoy peleando. – Se justificó. El Berserker apenas de muto ante esta respuesta – Yo no lo llamé, el apareció con el Kaksoset en el salón de armas…

— ¿Por qué le pediste que te…

— ¿Thor…estás celoso de tu otro "yo"…? –Loki se detuvo cuando logró incorporarse, y miro al Berserker que apretó los labios y lo miro con aire descubierto, no le respondió.

Loki fue a él con pasos largos y rápidos. Cuando hubo estado en su presencia le tomó de la tela que cubría su pecho y lo jaló a su altura.

—Tú eres Thor, El Berserker. Eres mi hermano – Loki le habló con una voz fuerte por encima de las armas y el chocar de las espadas y cuchillos – Eres el futuro Rey de los Berserker… debes de pensar en eso!

Lo soltó. Los ojos de Loki eran dos cuchillas esmeraldas. Thor no podía dejar de verlo.

—Eres mi única esperanza. Confió en ti. ¡Así que olvídate de ese dios del trueno, y confía en _mí_!—

* * *

 **DamistaH.**


End file.
